Contingency Plans
by mpalmer89
Summary: X-Com Troops deal with the last resort of the Sectoids to save the Asgard from extinction!
1. Mistaken Identity!

Corporal Jonathan O'Neill stared in shock as their Laser Pistols hit the Goa'uld Shields around the five Bio-Drones that were brainwashing everyone into thinking that X-Com Forces were "Goa'uld Invaders from Outer Space!" when the big Telepathic Brains float around being ignored!

After two hours of throwing Tear Gas into the Angry Mobs that keep showing up to save the Bio-Drones that appear to be defenseless for once and hidden behind the Goa'uld Shield Generators, Jonathan started to think that he was being played with.

It wasn't until the Sectoid Ships showed up flying above their heads that they understand that they had walked into a trap and ran for it with the whole Civilian Population chasing after them.

"I liked it better when the Bio-Drones just fired at us and didn't try to brainwash anyone that got in their way!" Jonathan yelled to his troops as they ran for the Puddle Jumper that X-Com had sent them in.

"Just be glad that the Goa'uld Empire agreed to run Atlantis for us and signed the Non-Aggression Treaty with Stargate Command in the first place or we would still be fighting the Wraith on our own right now!" Major Jennifer Hailey reminds him as she fired her Flare Gun into the air to tell the Puddle Jumper where they were.

"Trusting the Goa'uld to help us against the Wraith is going to blow up in our faces and for the record, I think Loki was being an idiot when he cloned all the System Lords that Stargate Command killed over the years when we went after him!" Corporal Jonathan O'Neill responds.

"Waking about 50 Goa'ulds that don't know where they are or what year that they are in was a big distraction!" Hailey points out.

"Admiral Jack O'Neill is still upset that Apophis is rebuilding his empire in the Pegasus Galaxy with the other System Lords! I happen to agree with my family that allowing Humans to be enslaved by the Goa'uld to save them from the Wraith is questionable at best!" Corporal Jonathan O'Neill snapped at Hailey in frustration.

"I don't think that we have any other choice with Loki using his Sectoids against the Aschen and the Asgard DNA keeping them from fighting back with their Biological Warfare against the Wraith themselves!" Hailey replied.


	2. The Prototypes Escape!

Corporal Jonathan O'Neill and Major Jennifer Hailey were still yelling at each other when the Puddle Jumper landed with the Marines to rescue their team who had scattered in the confusion.

John Sheppard was frowning at all the noise that Major Jennifer Hailey was making when the Sectoids were hunting for them outside.

30 Triton Class Troop Transports were landing to deploy squads towards the brainwashed townfolk with Stun Bombs and the Bio-Drones disappeared in a hurry with the Sectoids before they can be captured by the X-Com Gauntlet closing around them.


	3. Coverup Story!

Corporal Jonathan O'Neill and Major Jennifer Hailey had made their reports on the new Bio-Drones that acted like Ethereals instead of the normal blast you on sight kind that everyone else was dealing with so far.

The whole town was swarming with Medics and people had amnesia that had helped X-Com come up with a coverup for the brainwashing that none of them remembered anyway.

X-Com Intelligence thought that Ethereal DNA was being tested in the Bio-Done Prototypes and wanted proof to explain what happened with the town sized amnesia cases that they are now getting from the aftermath of Major Jennifer Hailey's Mission.


	4. Debriefing on the new threat!

Corporal Jonathan O'Neill and Major Jennifer Hailey were in another debriefing about what they had run into.

X-Com Intelligence thought that Ethereal DNA was being tested in the Bio-Done Prototypes and wanted proof to explain what happened with the town sized amnesia cases that they are now getting from the aftermath of Major Jennifer Hailey's Mission.

"We had five X-Com Missions where the Civilian Populations had tried to lynch our people because of the new Bio-Done Prototypes you two reported and they even tried to send Brainwashed F-16 Pilots after us!" General Samantha O'Neill tells them both in annoyance.

"Having to blast the F-16 Fighting Falcons down must have damaged X-Com Morale." Corporal Jonathan O'Neill replied while feeling uneasy about it at the same time.

"People join X-Com to save their Planets from Alien Invaders like the Ori, not to kill their own because of brainwashing and see the real threat escape to gloat about it telepathically!" General Samantha O'Neill stated darkly and Major Jennifer Hailey nods her understanding.

"You need someone to capture one of the prototype's corpses for the research teams." Corporal Jonathan O'Neill said grimly.

"Your second in command is right and we are sending your platoon to do the job! Good Luck, Major Hailey! I know you can do this!" General Samantha O'Neill stated looking like she was sending them on a suicide mission and Major Hailey was thinking how problematic the mission was going to be also!


	5. Brainstorming their plan!

Corporal Jonathan O'Neill and Major Jennifer Hailey were thinking about how problematic the mission was going to be for them!

"We can use Tear Gas Bombs to scare the Civilians away before we go after the Bio-Drone Prototypes with Gas Masks and Stun Bombs." Major Hailey said and Coporal O'Neill frowned at the plan.

"Stun Bombs don't work against Bio-Drones, but they will work against us when our soldiers are put under enemy control and fire them at us!" Coporal O'Neill points out the one error in her plan and continues to frown about it.

"We can send in the Plasma Hovertanks by the Lockheed C-5 Aircraft and hope the Sectoids don't notice anything." Coporal O'Neill points out his own idea and frowns as he remembers that C-5 Aircraft are unarmed.

"F-16 Fighter Escorts would be dangerous against the Mind Control Problems that we are facing!" Major Jennifer Hailey stated strongly.

"Death Gliders?" O'Neill asked.

"Mind Control would be a problem for any Pilotage with armed weapons." Hailey replied in frustration.

"Sectoid Battleships are going to gun us down if we go in unarmed!" O'Neill said sounding panicked about it happening.

"We could just send the Army National Guard after the Sectoids until the C-5 Galaxy lands with the Hovertanks, but we would end up using the Stun Bombs on them afterwards. Our Skyranger Aircraft would be shot down on sight, but the Sectoids might ignore the C-5 Aircraft because they are looking for X-Com Aircraft anyway!" Hailey explains and Jonathan O'Neill remarks how much she sounds like Samantha O'Neill to him.


	6. Crash Landing!

Corporal Jonathan O'Neill and Major Jennifer Hailey were waking up with matching headaches.

"I thought you said that the Sectoids might not blast the C-5 Aircraft out of the sky because it wasn't normal X-Com Equipment?" O'Neill asked blindly staggering around the inside of the C-5 Airplane.

"I forgot about the telepathic prototype telling them where we are before we can ambush it!" Hailey remarked offhandedly.

"I don't think this was a very funny mistake!" Private Petterson remarked to them both from their own Platoon and left to check on everyone else to avoid yelling at his superiors again.

"Private Petterson is right, this was not a funny mistake and that is why I'm not reporting him for snapping at me because of his statement!" Major Hailey replied tensely to Corporal O'Neill beside her.


	7. Cannon Fodder!

Corporal Jonathan O'Neill and Major Jennifer Hailey were sending Private Petterson outside with their Platoons to check the area around the crashed C-5 Aircraft while they checked the Plasma Hovertanks for any damage.

"Tentaculats and Xarquids are outside!" Their troops reported in alarm after running back into the C-5 Aircraft.

"One of the Plasma Hovertanks works, but the other one still needs repairs!" Major Hailey tells everyone hidden inside the C-5 Aircraft like a Bunker Under Siege while being trapped with the enemy outside!

"Throw some Tear Gas Grenades outside to see if it will scare the enemy away from us!" Corporal O'Neill orders.

"I think we need to risk contacting the Army National Guard to save us!" Major Hailey relented and used her Radio to send their Mayday Transmissions on Military Frequencies.

"This is Major Jennifer Hailey to any Army National Guard Units, our Aircraft has been shot down by Terrorists and we need help!" She transmits her messages for two hours before they hear fighting outside.

"It looks like the Army is outmatched by the Tentaculats and Xarquids outside!" Coporal O'Neill observed in defeat with the Binoculars he found in the Supply Crates inside the C-5 Airplane.


	8. Calling for help!

Corporal Jonathan O'Neill and Major Jennifer Hailey had everyone searching the Supply Crates inside the C-5 Airplane for more Ammunition after they used most of their own up defending the C-5 Aircraft.

"First Aid Kits, Satellite Phones, Flashlights, Canteens, Night Vision Goggles, Hand Radio Supplies, Binoculars, Compasses and Flare Guns?" Corporal Jonathan O'Neill lists what he found in puzzlement.

"Sounds like you found the Emergency Supplies, but did anyone find the Ammunition Crates yet?" Major Hailey responds.

"We packed too many Supply Crates back here and none of them are open, but we found the Crowbars next to an old M551 Sheridan Tank!" One of their soldiers reported in amusement before they started to open more crates again.

"The M551 Sheridan Tank would never stand up to Plasma fire from the enemy for long, but it might delay them!" Major Hailey considers.

"We need to stop them, not just delay them! Contact our X-Com Base with the Satellite Phone and ask for some Skyranger Aircraft to land next to our C-5 Airplane!" Corporal O'Neill said handing over the Satellite Phone to Major Hailey who nods in agreement.


	9. Frustrated while searching the supplies!

Corporal Jonathan O'Neill and Major Jennifer Hailey had everyone searching the Supply Crates inside the C-5 Airplane for more Ammunition after they used most of their own up defending the C-5 Aircraft.

"Four M203 Grenade Launchers found over here! M651 Tactical CS Gas Grenade Rounds, Ground Marker Rounds and M433 High-Explosive Dual Purpose Rounds for Ammunition." Private Anderson reported.

"M67 Recoilless Rifles found over here!" Private Green reported next.

"How old is this plane anyway? The M67 Recoilless Rifles were replaced by the M3 Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifles in the 1990s! We appear to be trapped with out of date military supplies and it is not funny!"Corporal Jonathan O'Neill stated feeling very annoyed.

"X-Com bought this C-5 Airplane while they were building Springfield Model 1842 Muskets for the Free Jaffa to defend themselves with." Major Jennifer Hailey explained while she sighed at the look that he was giving her.

"Muskets work better than their Staff Weapons do and the NID don't want to steal them because it was out of date technology anyway. This way the Free Jaffa were happy and Earth is payed in Naquadah for making the Muskets for them." Major Hailey continues to explain.

"How old is this C-5 Airplane?" Corporal O'Neill questioned carefully.

"This C-5 Airplane is two hundred years old and came with leftover Supply Crates when X-Com bought it. They mixed our Supply Crates with the old ones in case we were searched by brainwashed Civilians." Hailey answers tiredly.


	10. Prototype Recovery!

Corporal Jonathan O'Neill and Major Jennifer Hailey were rescued by the Army National Guard who had killed the Alien Invaders keeping them from the C-5 Airplane and were still fighting others that had started flanking them from the sides.

The Sectoids had tested their Sonic Pistols against the Army National Guard's defenses and the results made everyone uneasy after they heard about them at X-Com Headquarters. The only good news was that the military vehicles caught the Sectoid Forces by surprise before they were blasted apart and the Aliens felt demoralized by the event.

The Plasma Hovertank left the C-5 Transport and opened fire on the Sectoids who never saw the thing coming. The Army Units cheered as the Sectoids ran for their lives with the Plasma Hovertank chasing after them.

The Bio-Drone Prototype was blasted apart when the Sectoids noticed the Hovertank coming for their Battleship and sent it firing Goa'uld Staff Cannons at the threat.

The Sectoid Battleship escaped and the Bio-Drone Prototype was recovered by X-Com Research.


	11. Electrical Stargates!

"The Sectoids did what?" Admiral Russell Sharp demanded in rage.

"They built their own Stargates on the Planet Earth." The very scared Researcher repeated.

"Loki has been building his own outposts in the Stargate Network after we put the Orbital Defenses up to keep him from landing on our Planets and now you say that he can just send Sectoids through his own Stargates to come after us anyway?" Admiral Sharp asked the Researcher.

"We found two Stargates with Dial Home Devices when we captured that Sectoid Base in Spain last month and discovered that they were built without Naquadah in their construction." The Researcher hands over the Clipboard to Admiral Sharp.

"The only good news appears that Sectoids need to construct their ships on the Planets they gate to because all our Alpha Sites can blast them out of orbit before they can land now!" The Researcher points out and Admiral Sharp smiled at it.

"The Sectoids have redesigned their own Stargates to be built from Earth Technological Developments in Electricity so that we can't just scan for Naquadah to find them, but the Electrical Stargates blackout whole cities to work and that was why they brainwashed all the towns to avoid someone calling for help while new units were coming through." The Researcher explains to Admiral Sharp.


	12. Goa'uld Mercenary!

"The Sectoids are building what?" Lord Ba'al demanded in rage.

"The Sectoids are building their own Constructon Yards to send more Submarines to spy on us." His Jaffa First Prime repeated.

"I thought none would search for my New Headquarters under the oceans of Alpha Site Number 14!" Lord Ba'al proclaimed in frustration.

"The Tau'ri gave us this Submerged Base only because they wanted to show off their Elerium Technological Developments and make us dependent on them for Elerium Shipments to keep everything running." His Jaffa First Prime stated and Lord Ba'al agreed with him.

"Have the Jaffa Patrols use the Hammerhead Submarines to find the Sectoid's Submerged Bases and capture their Research Centers." Lord Ba'al orders calmly as the Gauss Cannons attacked the Sectoid Invaders outside.

The Goa'uld System Lords had ignored the offer of working with the Tau'ri against the Sectoids, but Ba'al welcomed the chance to learn more about the Elerium Technological Developments that they shared with him for hunting down the Sectoid Bases constructed under the oceans of their 67 Numbered Alpha Sites after they learned that the Sectoids were following them across the Milky Way Galaxy.


	13. Loki's Master Plan!

The Asgard named Loki knows that when he changes history, any of the Alpha Sites being built might escape through the Stargate as soon as they noticed something was wrong and warn the new timeline about his Super Soldiers before he can rebuild his forces.

The Wormholes made by the Stargate Networks can protect things against being erased by changing history and Loki had no way of knowing if the Earth Humans had discovered it already or not.

That was why Loki kept attacking all their Alpha Site Planets at once with Submerged Bases while he built his own Ori designed Supergate to send his Armada of Sectoid Battleships into the past with Solar Flare Calculations and return to the same Milky Way Galaxy he left from in another year.


	14. The Shared Enemy Appears!

The Asgard named Loki had built his own Ori designed Supergate to send his Armada of Sectoid Battleships into the past with Solar Flare Calculations to dial the Ori Galaxy and return to the same one he left from in another year.

The only thing he didn't see coming was the Wraith Hive Ships ambushing him for food and chasing him into the past.

The Wraith Hive Ships went after the bigger Goa'uld Motherships as soon as they saw them and Loki had never been so happy to escape from something else before as he went into Hyperspace that moment.

With the Wraith Darts now in the Milky Way Galaxy, Loki had to find a new Planet to create more Sectoids quickly and hope his Sectopods wiped the threat out before it came after him again!


	15. The Wraith versus the System Lords!

The failure of Apophis against the Tau'ri was forgotten as the Wraith Conquest of Qetesh's Empire became well known by the System Lords that ordered Apophis to rescue Qetesh in order to return to their ranks.

After losing two Ha'tak Motherships against the Tau'ri two days ago, Apophis had to travel with the Goa'uld Ramius to save Qetesh and as a result he would have a debt to repay Ramius for his help in returning him to System Lord Status afterwards.

Finding Qetesh scared out of her mind in a crashed Tel'tak Supply Ship with only two Jaffa Guards defending themselves from the Wraith Troops attacking her ship was a bad sign, but after sending Death Gliders to destroy the Wraith Darts in orbit Apophis lead the Jaffa Army against the Wraith himself.

Apophis used his Goa'uld Shield Generator and Ribbon Device against the Wraith Stun Weapons that his Jaffa Troops fought against beside him.

Apophis made it to Qetesh's Cargo Ship, but he was outnumbered by the Wraith Warriors outside after losing all his Jaffa Soldiers to get to Qetesh herself.

When Qetesh told Apophis of the five Wraith Cloning Facilities being built on the Planet that they were both trapped on together, he cursed himself and pulled out his Goa'uld Communicator to warn Ramius that he had better send more Jaffa Warriors to save them right away.

Qetesh had stolen the Goa'uld Communicator away from Apophis during his ranting to tell Ramius to blast the Wraith Cloning Facilities apart while the Jaffa Platoons charged into the fighting.


	16. Future Earth Forces meet the Tok'ra!

When both the Tok'ra and the Tollan heard news of the System Lords united against some new threat in the Milky Way Galaxy they never expected Jolinar to return in the unwilling Human Host of Samantha Carter with the X-Com Time Travelers.

"I can't believe we had to use Goa'uld Shock Grenades to kidnap Jolinar from Stargate Command." Major Green admits while pointing his Zat'nik'tel at the puzzled Jolinar in question that had no clue what was going on.

Jolinar had been captured by the SGC for questioning when the Guard Posts outside of Cheyenne Mountain where hit by Stun Bombs and alarms went off everywhere. The next thing that happened was the Control Center for the Stargate was hit by Zat fire from the invisible attackers that threw Goa'uld Shock Grenades all over Stargate Command causing great chaos before they kidnapped Jolinar in the confusion.

The best part was when Jolinar had been carried into the Puddle Jumper unconscious with General Hammond wondering how they escaped without using the Stargate and still thinking Jolinar was on the Planet Earth when the Ashrak showed up to find the damage.

Admiral Russell Sharp was flying the Puddle Jumper out of orbit with both his Platoon of Soldiers and the Tok'ra Jolinar passed out next to them.

When the Puddle Jumper decloaked on the Tok'ra Planet with Jolinar, everything changed for the Future Sectoid Wars because of it.


	17. Samantha Carter is missing!

Edrekh had helped search Stargate Command in Air Force Uniform and still Jolinar was nowhere to be found. Edrekh was smart enough to stay in the background working along side both the Special Forces Units, other Airmen, Medical Personnel, and away from the Jaffa named Teal'c that would sense that he was the Ashrak sent after Jolinar.

Edrekh offered to help the Base Personnel with jobs that put him away from Teal'c and gave him a chance to hear what everyone is talking about around him unnoticed.

Edrekh played the role of a Goa'uld Spy very well and even joined the patrols sweeping for intruders to convince others that he belonged there.

None noticed the Ashrak as the Air Force searched the whole state of Colorado for Jolinar without any luck.

Their Cover was that Samantha Carter was a missing person and the Air Force even called Jacob Carter to tell him the news hopeful that he knows where she was.

The United States of America had no clue that Samantha Carter was not on the Planet Earth and the Ashrak named Edrekh was heading for the McMurdo Air Force Base to pick up their new Cargo Supplies for Stargate Command to keep looking for Jolinar with.


	18. Building the Tok'ra Empire!

Admiral Russell Sharp agreed to the blending with the Tok'ra named Kanan to help gain the X-Com Alliance with the Tok'ra Empire and Kanan was feeling uneasy with the memories of fighting against the Sectoids changing how he saw the universe around him.

Kanan now knows about both the Wraith Invasion and where Queen Egeria was as Sharp's Memories of the future flood his mind.

The Free Jaffa were taking millions of Tok'ra Symbiotes for their Prim'ta to save themselves from the Goa'uld Clones of the old System Lords called Tiamat, Balor, Ishkur, Apep, Ares, Belus, Isis, Seth, Sobek, Osiris, Kur, Marduk, Moloc, and Anbuis returning from the dead with the other System Lords that they already know about like Apophis or Hathor fighting for territory against each other like they did thousands of years ago.

28 Goa'uld System Lords fighting over territory while the Tau'ri Imperium and the Lucian Alliance went to war with each other as Major Powers in the Milky Way Galaxy played out inside Kanan's mind.

"We need to contact the Asgard." Kanan told the other Tok'ra with Admiral Sharp's Mouth as he explained what Planet that their Queen Egeria was on and how the Asgard can clone a new body for her to save the Tok'ra with before the Goa'uld learn that she is still alive.


	19. Repairing their Timeline!

Talking the Asgard into cloning Egeria was easy, but kidnapping her new host was the hard part since Zenna Valk would warn the other Pangarans before Egeria can be removed and without another Goa'uld Queen, millions of the Pangarans would die when their Tretonin ran out anyway. The Pangarans would needed a new Goa'uld Queen to replace Egeria with and X-Com needed the Tretonin Research to repair the Timeline with.

Admiral Sharp and the Tok'ra High Council were debating how to capture the Goa'uld Sarcophagus that they would need to stabilize Egeria for the Asgard Cloning while Jolinar was researching the Stun Bombs that came with the X-Com Soldiers.

12 Chryssalids swarmed both the Jaffa Platoons of Apophis and the Wraith Drones as two Sectoid Engineers lead them into the Wraith Cloning Facility to kill the Wraith Queen.

The two Sectoid Engineers study the Wraith Technology as they open doors and use Asgard Communicators to tell the other Sectoids with the Sectopods what they found while the Chryssalids transform the captured Humans into more Chryssalids to fight the Wraith with.

The Wraith Drones had sucked the life out of two Chryssalids and had never fought against anything like them before as more advanced on them from all sides.


	20. The Repaired Timeline!

The Sectoid Forces were annihilating the Wraith Threat from the Milky Way Galaxy the best they can, but they were no match for the Wraith Hive Ships cultivating Goa'uld Planets to be enslaved by the Wraith Queens that were building more Cloning Facilities to defend themselves with.

Loki had landed on an empty planet in the Stargate Network to rebuild his forces while his four Terror Ships attacked the first Wraith Colony fighting against Apophis.

The Goa'uld System Lords had united against the Wraith Invasion and Loki's past self was just starting to test his forces against the Extraterrestrial Combat Units on Earth, so the Future Loki contacted the past one with the designs of the Electric Stargates and asked for his help preparing for both the Wraith and the Ori Threats.

The X-Com Forces naturally got suspicious when the Sectoids started building the Electrical Stargates and contacted Stargate Command for answers. Both X-Com and the SGC started working together without Samantha Carter to help their Research Programs into new technology, but with the Goa'uld ignoring the Earth it was just the Reetou Rebels that was the biggest threat they faced anyway.


	21. Thor comes to the Planet Earth!

"Staff Rifles and Staff Cannons?" Jack O'Neill asked looking over the new weapons for himself.

"We turned the Staff Weapons into Rifles for better accuracy and are building our own Staff Cannons after we found out how the Goa'uld Technology worked." The Researcher replied.

"The Zat'nik'tel Pistols are the same design that the Goa'uld use also and we don't know why the Sectoids started using Goa'uld Technology instead of their own, but once they sent Death Gliders at the National Guard Units, we noticed them arming their Muton Soldiers with both Wheeled Staff Cannon Platforms and their normal Plasma Weapons at the same time!" Rodney McKay added in frustration.

"The Sectoids use Goa'uld Staff Weapons and the Zat'nik'tel Pistols now, but they have been seen stealing X-Com Equipment for the first time recently. The Sectoid Forces are getting desperate for new technology and the Free Jaffa Movement have even noticed them attacking the System Lords to steal Death Gliders from them." Rodney McKay continued.

"Any news on Major Carter?" O'Neill asked.

"Nothing and that is odd since the Goa'uld inside her should be looking for transportation off the planet." Rodney replied and O'Neill was beamed away by Thor.

"Thor says Loki is behind the Sectoid Forces and Major Carter is not on the Planet Earth." O'Neill reports with Thor standing next to him.

"I have scanned the whole Planet Earth for Major Samantha Carter's Brain Wave Patterns twice and she is not inside your Solar System!" Thor stated worriedly.

"The Sectoids built their own Stargates and if they captured Major Carter..." Rodney said and everyone looked worried about the idea.

"I have no way of knowing if Loki's Forces have Major Carter or not!" Thor stated annoyedly.


	22. The New SGC, part 1!

"More Death Gliders and Alkesh Bombers supporting the Silacoids attacking the town." The X-Com Leader stated as the Skyranger deployed his troops into the combat area.

Jacob Carter was in a hospital bed with his son Mark Carter scaring the News Reporters away from him because his sister was missing and the whole world was searching for her.

Mark Carter saw the "Samantha Carter, Missing In Action" television interview with Major Paul Davis and found reporters interviewing General Jacob Carter in the hospital the next day.

SG-1 had returned to Stargate Command with Daniel Jackson having Sarcophagus Addiction from their last mission.

X-Com troops are demanding to capture the Goa'uld Sarcophagus for study and Daniel Jackson was running around the base threatening people with a gun.

Sergeant Lyudmila Andianov was not happy with her first week replacing Major Samantha Carter on SG-1 because she had been trapped inside Virtal Reality Pods watching Daniel Jackson's parents get themselves killed repeatedly and then Daniel Jackson got them captured before he lost his mind at the SGC.

Hearing about Daniel Jackson's Goa'uld Sarcophagus Addiction added with watching his family die repeatedly was enough information for Major Paul Davis to have SG-1 put on Stand Down Status after Sergeant Lyudmila Andianov called him over the phone with her report to have X-Com help treat Doctor Jackson for the stress she described.

X-Com sent their own troops with SG-1 to capture the Goa'uld Sarcophagus for research and take control of the Naquadah Mining Camp afterwards.


	23. The Future is changing itself!

The nearest X-Com base was waiting as the Supergate was being pulled by Tractor Beams towards it for study.

The two Cyberdisc Prototypes flew along side with their Hyperdrive Engines to escort the Supergate.

X-Com Forces were still uneasy working with Sectoid Robots to defend themselves on missions, but it was still easier to build their new technology into Sectopod Prototypes going through the Stargate than trying to miniaturize some of the things that they came up with.

The first time that the Wraith Army ran into a Sectopod armed with Automated Zat'nik'tel Cannons blasting everything in sight, it scared both sides because the X-Com Platoons worried what would happen if it turned on them in the middle of the battle and the Wraith were just scared out of their minds anyway.

The Omega Site had vanished after Admiral Sharp's Puddle Jumper used the Supergate to correct the timeline and all records of Samantha Carter's Research into Naquadah Generators were disappearing also when they checked their Databases to find out if anyone had any other ideas.


	24. Jolinar has a new host!

The Tok'ra built their first Naquadah Generators after Jolinar shared her knowledge about Goa'uld Technology with her new host. Samantha Carter liked working with Anise in the Tok'ra Research Center, looking over the X-Com Equipment and Jolinar just wanted to share a bed with Lantash, but she needs Samantha to agree to it first since they are sharing the same body.

The whole thing was frustrating for Jolinar and Samantha Carter to be dealing with together.


	25. Debriefing Nightmare!

"I came to the past after Stargate Command's Omega Site vanished from history and the Replicators swarmed the Milky Way Galaxy." Thor continued debriefing SG-1.

"You are an Asgard from the future and Jolinar never escaped the SGC in your Timeline. That would make this an Alternate Timeline for you and you don't know what is really going on because of it!" Daniel Jackson points out to the rest of SG-1 while Thor confirms his words are the truth.

George Hammond was just glad that none of the X-Com Troops besides the Russian on SG-1 were around to see Thor beam down in the Goa'uld Force Shield or they would be panicking right now like she was!

Sergeant Lyudmila Andianov had opened fire on Thor, but his energy shield protected him and put the X-Com officer into a panic attack at the same time!

Stargate Command was pointing weapons at Thor who looked frustrated in the Goa'uld Shield because of it delaying the defriefing with SG-1.

Hammond was ordering the Special Forces to stand down while the medical team who had seen Thor were looking after Sergeant Lyudmila Andianov.


	26. Dealing with the Sectoid Problems!

The Asgard High Council was looking over the history files that Future Thor gave them and were debating what to do about the Sectoids.

News of the Wraith Threat coming into the past after pursuing Future Loki and turning the System Lords into a more united Goa'uld Empire because of it caused them some concern!

Both the Sectoids and Goa'uld Forces were throwing troops at the Wraith Commanders hopeful that they can wipe them out quickly.

Death Gliders and Alkesh Bombers made strafing runs on the Wraith Stunner Cannons that were rendering their Jaffa Pilots unconscious before they can blast them apart.

Watching Death Gliders crash upset the Jaffa Warriors fighting the Wraith on the ground and Morale Problems caused the Goa'uld Forces to be eaten by their new enemies.

Needless to say the Jaffa Warriors were not happy to discover their Goa'uld Larva kept them alive during Wraith Feedings longer than Humans and made the Wraith hunger for Jaffa Populations because of their Goa'uld Immune Systems making them healthier meals anyway.

The Goa'uld and Tok'ra Forces were terrified of the Wraith Hive Ships hunting Goa'uld Planets after Apophis never came back. The System Lords thought someone cursed the whole Goa'uld Species and the Asgard High Council thought that Wraith Queens replacing the Goa'uld in the Milky Way Galaxy was insanity.

Future Thor was showing Past Thor his Historical Database about Atlantis falling into the hands of the Genii and Ori Alliance that even X-Com Operations didn't see coming until it was too late!

Future Loki was warning his past self about the Wraith Threat repeatly by transmissions from his own research into Wraith Darts and Hive Ships along with the designs for the Sectopods, but X-Com Forces were the only thing standing in their way of escaping the Planet Earth to their Cydonia Base.


	27. Sectoid Distractions!

Sergeant Russell Sharp didn't know what to make of the fact that the Sectoids were leaving their Facilities abandoned and building Stargates inside small towns instead at first.

Reports of Sectoid Forces capturing populations and marching them into their Stargates during what looked like evacuations of ten thousand Muton Armies shocked everyone.

Sectoids, Mutons and Ethereals armed with Plasma Weapons left the Earth in unheard of numbers while X-Com Forces fought Snakemen and Floaters attacking their bases.

"The Sectoids are toying with us! They parade huge numbers into small towns to abduct people openly while attacking us with Goa'uld Weapons to distract us from saving them at the same time!" Russell Sharp yelled across the room with all the X-Com Barracks in agreement with him.

Capturing Goa'uld Staff Weapons and Sectoid Laser Pistols when you already know how to manufacture them for X-Com Forces already was annoying, but the Sectoids had stopped sending their own weapons against Earth Forces in battle.

Sergeant Russell Sharp had laughed when he saw five Sectoids attack his Soldiers with Muskets until he noticed the other 40 Sectoid Musketeers flanking them from the sides and had to blast them apart before the Goa'uld Staff Cannon on wheels behind them got into range to open fire.

The Sectoid Ambush failed, but the odd mixtures of Earth and Goa'uld Weapons continued.

Mortar Cannons designed to fire Goa'uld Shock Grenades and Tear Gas Bombs were blown apart by Rocket Launchers before the Sectoids can aim correctly. Crossbows didn't compare to X-Com Weaponry and the Goa'uld Sarcophagus that SG-1 helped capture revived anyone killed by the Sectoid Arrows anyway, but fighting thousands of Sectoids armed with Crossbows was a first when the Roman Ballista Platform waiting for the X-Com Army advancing towards it was seen.

Every time the X-Com Forces overpowered the Sectiods, they found some new Ambush Tactic waiting for them at the other end repeatedly on their new missions and it was always primitive enough to avoid being back-engineered against the better armed Sectoids afterwards.


	28. Sectoid Ambushes, Part 1!

Lieutenant Russell Sharp was sure that the Roman Ballista Platform waiting for the X-Com Army advancing towards it was intended to delay his Platoon from getting to the townspeople being kidnapped.

Every time the X-Com Forces overpowered the Sectiods, they found some new Ambush Tactic waiting for them at the other end repeatedly on their new missions and it was always primitive enough to avoid being back-engineered against the better armed Sectoids afterwards.

PPD-40 Submachine guns were the next outdated weapons that the Sectoids threw at them and this time X-Com was running out of ammunition from fighting the less dangerous Sectoid Platoons of Crossbowmen earlier while the Sectoids trapped them with Suppressive Fire.

"Does anyone know why the Sectoids are using Earth Tactics with our outdated weapons against us?" One of the older X-Com Officers asked thoughtfully.

"Run!" Russell Sharp yelled as Mutons charged with Broadswords and Maces while others carried War Scythes towards them.

The Mutons slashed and bashed anything that got in their way of dismembering the terrified X-Com Armies running for their lives.

The Skyrangers filled up as the Defenders empty the last of their ammunition against the Mutons and switched weapons quickly to buy more time for the stragglers to escape with.

"The Mutons are collecting the Crossbows and Muskets discarded on the battlefield to use against us!" One of the Defending Soldiers points out while blasting their Heavy Cannon at the enemy.

"They are throwing our Smoke Grenades at our stragglers! I can't see where the Arrows and Bullets are coming from anymore!" The X-Com Retreat was getting even more confused when Goa'uld Staff Weapons fired blindly into the Smoke Screen confusing their movements while Soldiers stumbled over thousands of corpses that they killed fighting the primitive armed Sectoid Warriors.


	29. Sectoid Ambushes, Part 2!

"Does anyone know why the Sectoids are using Earth Tactics with our outdated weapons against us?" One of the older X-Com Officers asked thoughtfully.

"Run!" Russell Sharp yelled as Mutons charged with Broadswords and Maces while others carried War Scythes towards them.

The Mutons slashed and bashed anything that got in their way of dismembering the terrified X-Com Armies running for their lives.

The Skyrangers filled up as the Defenders empty the last of their ammunition against the Mutons and switched weapons quickly to buy more time for the stragglers to escape with.

"The Mutons are collecting the Crossbows and Muskets discarded on the battlefield to use against us!" One of the Defending Soldiers points out while blasting their Heavy Cannon at the enemy.

"They are throwing our Smoke Grenades at our stragglers! I can't see where the Arrows and Bullets are coming from anymore!" The X-Com Retreat was getting even more confused when Goa'uld Staff Weapons fired blindly into the Smoke Screen confusing their movements while Soldiers stumbled over thousands of corpses that they killed fighting the primitive armed Sectoid Warriors.

The Armor Piercing Rounds of Rifles, Pistols, Auto-Cannons and Heavy Cannons ring out from the back of the Skyrangers as it becomes clear that the Sectoids tricked them into creating an Obstacle Course from their own dead to slow down their escape.

The Extraterrestrial Combat Units were being overwhelmed by the Floaters joining the Mutons with the Goa'uld Staff Weapons.

The Sectoid Warriors had come after them with Crossbows first, Muskets and Goa'uld Staff Weapons next before sending the Mutons with War Scythes to scare them into retreating through the Obstacle Course of Alien Corpses created by repeated waves designed to induce overconfidence in the Human Platoons.

The Floaters used the Goa'uld Staff Weapons to flank the Humans while the Mutons charged down the middle. None of X-Com thought that they could win in Hand to Hand Combat with the Mutons and anyone who tried were quickly killed by Swords and Maces afterwards.

Death Gliders armed with Sectoid Plasma Cannons shot down the Skyrangers that waited for the survivors and Russell Sharp was in one of them crashing to their doom.

Russell Sharp woke up in some liquid tank using breathing devices to keep him alive and some Sectoid staring at him through the window holding a Mind Probe to read his thoughts with.


	30. Peace Talks with Loki, Part 1!

"What happened!" Russell Sharp yelled after he was beamed into a Prison with his Soldiers.

"Asgard Cloning and Telepathic Interrogations of your Squadrons have revealed the locations of your X-Com Bases to us!" Loki stated looking them over with two Sectoid Bodyguards holding Laser Rifles.

"You are Russell Sharp of Canada, I have heard much about you and I wish to make a deal with your Planet Earth! Will you listen or do I need to destroy one of your headquarters in front of your eyes first?" Loki continued all serious-minded about making Sharp of Canada negotiate with him at any cost.

"What are you after?" Russell Sharp asked worriedly.

"The Goa'uld System Lords are being wiped out by a species called the Wraith and I want X-Com Forces to save the Goa'uld!" Loki said matter of factly.

"Why save the Goa'uld?" Sharp questioned.

"The Sectoids are leaving the Planet Earth because the Wraith Armada is coming here while the Goa'uld can't defeat them alone, so we are searching for someone who can return everything back to normal for us and we can experiment on Humans again without becoming slaves to someone else at the same time!" Loki explained.

"This Wraith Species scares you into running!" Russell Sharp proclaims in amusement.

"The Wraith are more powerful than us and X-Com Defense Networks need building across the Stargate Networks to stop them! Use this to contact me if agree to help us stop the Wraith!" Loki says and beams all the X-Com people down to one of their Laboratories with an Asgard Communicator while keeping all their Equipment to use against the Wraith Warriors himself.


	31. Learning about the Sectoid Leader!

Russell Sharp's missing platoons appear in one of the largest X-Com Laboratories with an Asgard Communicator looking around themselves in bewilderment without their Weapons and thinking about how doomed they are if the Sectoids used the Asgard Beaming Technology against them in the future.

Russell Sharp saw how demoralized his troops were and took them out drinking to calm themselves before he told them about meeting the Sectoid Leader calling himself Loki.

The X-Com Leaders started debating what the Sectoid Leader wanted before Debriefing Russell Sharp to get the whole story.

"Loki wants our help against the Wraith Armada fighting the Goa'uld System Lords and the Sectoids expect us to agree to save ourselves from whatever is scaring them into Peace Talks." Russell Sharp points out to people who realized right away that the Stargate Program needed to know what was going on.

General Hammond heard about the Sectoid Leader calling himself Loki, some Alien Armada going after the Goa'uld called the Wraith while Researchers confirm that the Asgard Communicators from both Thor and Loki was the same Technology before demanding answers from Thor on what was going on.


	32. The Wraith Threat is real!

"It appears that Loki has become a Rogue Researcher that the Asgard Empire lost track of Sixty years ago and never found." General Hammond proclaimed looking unhappy about what he had just found out and SG-1 didn't like the news much either.

The Sectoids send Designs for their Plasma Rifles into the X-Com Computers along with the Psionic Laboratories and Sectoid Battleship Blueprints before all the information they had on the Wraith Queens making Cloning Facilities inside the Stargate Network to motivate the Humans to explore the provided Stargate Coordinates for themselves.

Stargate Command discovers the Stargate Coordinates lead to a Destroyed Goa'uld Outpost visited by the Wraith Darts before the whole population vanished.

Stargate Command investigated the now empty Goa'uld Planet and determined how doomed they really are from the fact that the Goa'uld System Lords were now working together to defend themselves.


	33. The Wraith attack the Goa'uld Empire!

The Extraterrestrial Research Corporation or X-Com Corporation was the International Oversight Advisory Council's answer to paying for Stargate Command by creating Testing Facilities owned by X-Com to manufacture Goa'uld Staff Weapons and Zat'Ni'Katels for the X-Com Platoons while doing all the Research for Stargate Command that was costing Government Funding to do before.

Goa'uld Long Range Communication Devices, Goa'uld Staff Cannons, Goa'uld Shock Grenades, Goa'uld Personal Defense Shield Generators, Asgard Stasis Pods, Goa'uld Death Gliders, Asgard Transporters, Goa'uld Transport Rings, Goa'uld Tel'Tak Cargo Ships, Asgard Communicators, Goa'uld Alkesh Bombers and Goa'uld Ha'Tak Motherships were all built by X-Com because of Loki providing the Blueprints for them.

The Designs for the Asgard Bilskirnir Class Starships and the Time Dilation Field Generators are the next things Loki sends to the X-Com Forces.

When SG-3 is ambushed by Earth made Pistols and Rifles being used by the Jaffa Soldiers, Stargate Command traces the Earth Weapons back to the Missing X-Com Equipment stolen by Loki during his first meeting with Russell Sharp.

Having the designs for every Goa'uld Starship that the System Lords had didn't help the X-Com Forces and Stargate Command much without the Naquadah needed to build them, so they started searching for the Naquadah Supplies they needed from the Stargate Network.

The Wraith Hive Ships were attacking the Goa'uld Motherships in large numbers while Death Gliders and Wraith Darts fought each other between the two fleets.


	34. Naquadah Searches, Part 1!

"P4X-7317, I'm staring at More Trees! I have seen more Forests in five days than I thought our Naquadah Searches would take us to." O'Neill rants tiredly.

"I think they are Oak Trees this time, Sir." Sergeant Lyudmila Andianov replied thoughtfully.

"I'm getting tired of running into Naquadah Mining Camps in every Forest Planet we explore recently!" Doctor Jackson complained beside Teal'c.

"Indeed!" Teal'c agreed with Daniel Jackson.

"Come on you guys, the SGC needs the Naquadah to defend ourselves with." Sergeant Lyudmila points out to the rest of her team.

"Is it possible that all the Naquadah Readings we have been following are coming from that thing?" Daniel asked pointing to the Goa'uld Ha'Tak Mothership standing in the clearing they are just entering from the woods behind them.

"Not again!" O'Neill complained as the Jaffa Patrols starting chasing them back to the Stargate through the big Forest.

Staff Blasts hit wildly as SG-1 ran for the Dial Home Device and the Stargate.

The Jaffa Warriors threw a Smoke Grenade at SG-1 who were very glad their enemies had no clue how to understand what all the Earth Equipment that Loki gave them did yet.


	35. Naquadah Searches, Part 2!

"I think the Goa'uld System Lords are searching for Naquadah Deposits in the same Solar Systems that we are because Loki gave them the same Stargate Addresses that we got." Sergeant Lyudmila Andianov explains in annoyance at being sent into ambushes and not realizing it sooner.

"That Rogue Asgard is trying to get us desperate enough to agree to working with him." Daniel Jackson remarked.

"Indeed!" Teal'c agreed again.

"I'm sending X-Com Platoons to the next mission to find the Naquadah Deposits." General Hammond stated and sure enough the X-Com Forces had stolen their own Goa'uld Mothership before they returned.


	36. Naquadah Searches, Part 3!

"This Forest Planet is empty! We found Strong Naquadah Reading, but no sign of any Goa'uld Mining happening yet!" The X-Com Radio Transmission told the SGC.

SG-2 and SG-3 are sent to guard the Stargate for the X-Com Platoons exploring the area on the other side.

The X-Com Troops were bored after no threat was found and Stargate Command started sending Mining Teams to collect the Naquadah.

The next time X-Com Forces went through the Stargate, they ran into Wraith Stunners firing at them for the first time and enjoyed decimating the unprepared enemy coming after them.

The Wraith Troopers hadn't expected them, but the Wraith Commander recalled how dangerous the Earthers were in the future and orders the ambush regardless.

The Wraith Commander had activated his Wraith Transmitter for the Wraith Darts to converge on during the whole skirmish with the X-Com Forces discharging AK-47 Rifles at them.


	37. Stargate Command Funding, Part 1!

"Incoming!" Shouted the X-Com Soldiers as they began firing both AK-47 Rifles and HK-416 Rifles at the Wraith Darts flying towards them.

"We need Rocket Launchers here, not just our Rifles to take apart that Enemy Air Support!" The X-Com Sergeant told the younger Squaddies as the Wraith Darts made U-Turns while blasting the ground up below them.

"Retreat to the Stargate!" The X-Com Sergeant orders thinking that battling the Wraith Darts with the Wraith Commander hiding in the woods around them sounded too much like Ambush Tactics to him.

The Culling Beams started up right as more Wraith Troops charged into view behind them with Stunner Staffs discharging after them.

One of the X-Com Squaddies picked up a Stunner Pistol and returned fire at the Wraith Ground Forces to buy time for the wounded to be carried to the Stargate by the others.

The X-Com Platoon returned to Stargate Command with three missing in action from the 12 Soldiers sent out with Rifles and Pistols to defend themselves with.

"We need to rearm every team going through the Stargate with the FIM-92 Stinger Missile Launchers!" The X-Com Platoon Leader yelled at the IOA Council.

"I can't believe that X-Com got what they wanted." Daniel Jackson remarked as he watch their Stinger Missile Launcher being carried by Teal'c.

"The X-Com Corporation told everyone they would sell the Death Glider Schematics to whoever got them the best Infantry Weapons to use on their missions." General Hammond replied.


	38. Stargate Command Funding, Part 2!

"The X-Com Corporation is doing all the Research and Development for the Stargate Program now, but they are selling the Goa'uld Technology outside of the United States to pay for themselves!" Robert Kinsey protested to Richard Woolsey who sighed to himself before explaining that the X-Com Corporation had bought the Stargate Program from the United States and the International Oversight Advisory are the ones buying the Goa'uld Technology to pay for the Stargate Program.

"The British, French, Chinese and American Governments are all starting New Stargate Programs, but the IOA are selling the Goa'uld Staff Weapons to the United Nations to keep them from starting World War Three in the face of the Goa'uld Threat hanging over our heads!" Woolsey stated and Kinsey called him insane before storming off.

When the Goa'uld Staff Weapons end up in the Middle East, the IOA sends X-Com Platoons into the area with Laser Rifles and Goa'uld Shock Grenades to clean it up with the whole planet watching the fighting.

The X-Com Corporation builds Training Facilities and Homeless Shelters inside of Iraq to help the American Troops mantain peace during the Gulf War, but even with the United Nations supporting their cause, nothing changed much when the American Forces returned to endless fighting at their sides while they searched for the Arms Dealers selling their Goa'uld Staff Weapons to Terrorists.

"Why did the IOA sell the Goa'uld Staff Weapons to Iraq after they bought them from us?" The X-Com Platoons inside the Skyranger Transports asked themselves as they land and deploy themselves against all the Iraqi Factions trying to steal their Laser Rifles and kill them.


	39. Iraq Outpost, Part 1!

"The Iraqi Police Forces are fighting Insurgents outside our new X-Com Outpost." The Access Lift Guards reported.

Building X-Com Facilities underneath a Warehouse Building in Iraq was wonderful camouflage for the X-Com Corporation to look like Military Supply Depots.

Living Quarters and Storage Rooms were built beside the two Hangers, but the Skyranger Transports had no way of getting to the surface without the Access Lift into the Warehouse above them that everyone would notice them coming out of until they waited for nightfall to sneak them to the surface.

Small Radar Systems, Workshops and Laboratories were going to be built before the Alien Containment Centers to dig more space for the construction through the Sewer Tunnels that keep X-Com's movements untraced by their enemies.

Faction Name: Iraqi Nationals.

Initial Attitude: Hostile to X-Com Forces.

Current Actions: Attacking the Iraqi Police Forces.

"We are hidden underneath a Combat Zone and if the Sectoids invade it, none of the world will even notice it!" The X-Com Captain said worriedly.

The F-16 Aircraft being placed in the X-Com Warehouse were quickly moved into the two Hangers built on both sides of the Access Lift for their Underground Outpost to be used as Interceptors.

One F-16 Interceptor and one Skyranger Transport were both being stored inside the two Hangers for future use while the Warehouse held Future F-16 Interceptors above their heads to avoid suspicion from the Iraqi Military Forces that checked the area out for Insurgents four days later.


	40. Missing Goa'uld Staff Weapons!

"The X-Com Platoons are building Underground Outposts in Iraq, Spain and China. None of the Governments have any clue what the X-Com Corporation does yet so they think it is just some new International Business working with the United Nations like all the News Networks are telling them for now." General Hammond told SG-1 at their Mission Debriefing.

"The Iraqi Police Department has been sold Laser Pistols to defend themselves and are buying AK-47 Rifles from the X-Com Corporation so far without any problems, but no real leads on the Third Party that bought the Goa'uld Staff Weapons have turned up over there." General Hammond continued talking.

"The IOA has stated that they sold the weapons to the wrong people and are doing everything they can to correct their mistakes." Daniel Jackson replied.

"In view of the IOA's mistake, their Governments are halting the New Stargate Programs to find out what really happened in the Middle East before our Stargate Program complicates their plans any more by becoming Public Knowledge that Advanced Weaponry was smuggled into Iraq because of the IOA's New Funding Program for the X-Com Stargate Program." Daniel Jackson summarized the problem for everyone else tiredly.

"X-Com now owns our Stargate Program so they went after the Goa'uld Staff Weapons themselves, anyone else think it is very convenient that now X-Com requires Permanent Training Facilities in Iraq to find the Goa'uld Weaponry that was lost over there?" O'Neill asked in suspicion at the odd coincidence causing more funding to fall into the X-Com Research done for their new Stargate Program.

"I don't want to end up working for people like the NID and something about this makes me wonder if I am!" Jack O'Neill yelled worriedly.


	41. The Iraq Outpost, Part 2!

Faction Name: Iraqi Police Department.

Initial Attitude: Friendly to X-Com Forces.

Current Actions: Hunting the other Insurgents inside of Iraq.

The X-Com Hidden Headquarters was being built in the Desert Wilderness making the Access Lift first before the Living Quarters and Storage Rooms to provide for the Equipment showing up with the new Recruits.

The Laboratories, Workshops, Small Radar Systems, Alien Containment Centers, Surface to Air Missiles Defenses and Four Aircraft Hangars came after more General Storage Rooms were built to maintain the new Base Facilities for the X-Com Hidden Headquarters to expand itself.

Two Death Gliders and two Skyranger Transports are added to the four Aircraft Hangars of the X-Com Hidden Headquarters last while X-Com Snipers guard the Construction Site with Laser Rifles for unseen enemies.


	42. The Iraq Outpost, Part 3!

The X-Com Hidden Headquarters built their own Satellite Uplink Building on top of itself to explain what the X-Com Corporation was doing in the area once they were discovered by the Iraqi Government.

The American Forces were still in Iraq by the year 2003, but the X-Com Forces were now fighting at their sides with Laser Rifles and Heavy Weapon Platform Tanks.

The Laser Cannon and Rocket Launcher Tanks patrol the cities while the fighting gets worse to defeat the Americans with more Earth Weapons than the X-Com Forces have ever been attacked with before.

Anti-Aircraft Guns made Death Gliders and F-16 Interceptors almost useless, but X-Com Forces didn't give up when their enemies had better weapons.

X-Com Forces needed Combat Vehicles if they wanted to win instead of blasting their Laser Rifles at the enemies on foot and hope to slow the Armored Personnel Carriers down for the American Troops to finish off for them.

President George W. Bush orders the Invasion of Iraq to the surprise of the X-Com Forces already fighting in the middle of it.


	43. The Iraq Outpost, Part 4!

The X-Com Corporation's cover as Military suppliers was put to the test as the X-Com Forces fly cargo for the Invasion Forces coming into Iraq and become bigger targets than they were before.

Car Bombs ram into X-Com Buildings as their enemies storm into the Access Lifts to discover how dangerous X-Com Troops are when trapped inside their own Facilities.

Years of fighting the Sectoids gave the X-Com Soldiers all the reason they needed to genetically engineer their troops for survival against the invaders, the Iraqi Humans never had a clue what they had attacked until it was too late to prevent the destruction on both sides!

X-Com Platoons swarm out of hiding while throwing Proximity Grenades and Smoke Grenades into the Iraqi Invaders before firing into the smoke blindly to lure their enemies into the Proximity Grenades still untouched.

This plan trapped X-Com Platoons inside while the Proximity Grenades forced their enemies into retreating, but the Proximity Grenades were still blocking the exits even if the threat had left and none of them wanted to be blown apart by the Grenades.


	44. Trapped in Utility Tunnels!

The X-Com Corporation was trapped by their own Proximity Grenades in several places after their Underground Facilities were attacked. With their Access Lifts closed to them, X-Com Forces tried to escape by their Hanger Bays or by the Utility Tunnels to lead help back to them.

With the Invasion of Iraq going on, X-Com Troops keep running into enemy troops using the Utility Tunnels to ambush them repeatedly and end up falling back to more defensive positions.

The Invasion of Iraq was forcing American Troops to chase their enemies into the same Utility Tunnels that X-Com Forces had become trapped in and the results were deadly maze hunting.

The X-Com Forces had the advantage of having their supplies ready to defend their Underground Facilities with while the Iraqi Forces had desperation and numbers on their side.


	45. Aftermath of the Iraq Invasion!

The Invasion of Iraq had returned the missing Goa'uld Staff Weapons and caused large Underground Networks of X-Com Bunkers to be constructed to make sure that no other Goa'uld Technology fell into the area besides what they know about.

The IOA was being praised for selling the X-Com Corporation their own Stargate Program while Daniel Jackson was asking himself why Loki was trading the designs for the Sectopods to the X-Com Forces he was now working with when they used to be enemies until he heard about the Wraith Hive Ships and got scared of what would happen if the Wraith Darts came to the Planet Earth!

Sergeant Lyudmila Andianov was cursing in Russian after she learned about the Wraith Cloning Facilities and the Sectoids saying they wanted peace because the whole Milky Way Galaxy was doomed.

The Goa'uld Forces and the Sectoids are both battling the Wraith Hive Ships openly as everyone who had Stargates was running for their lives already when the X-Com Forces found out about it for themselves.


	46. The Wraith Threat is coming!

The Tau'ri Governments are finding whole peoples begging for their lives on every mission through the Stargate Network as news of the Wraith Invasion hits the Milky Way Galaxy.

The International Oversight Advisory was not happy that all their new Stargate Programs are now exploring in the middle of an Interstellar War Zone between the United Goa'uld Empire and the Wraith Invaders.

The Planet Earth was building Goa'uld Starships to defend itself with because they know that the System Lords are being wiped out and they are next if they do nothing!


	47. Asgard Plans against the Wraith Threat!

"The Asgard High Council hopes to trap the Wraith Hive ships inside Time Dilation Fields before they can travel any deeper into the Milky Way Galaxy, but we need someone to transport the Time Dilation Generators to the Wraith Planet." The two Asgard Clones of Thor explained together.

Loki and the Sectoids had provided the Stargate Address to the Wraith Cloning Centers that the Goa'uld Forces are being wiped out from to the Asgard High Council. The Asgard built the Time Dilation Generators for SG-1 to take to the Wraith Cloning Centers for them and Teal'c was uneasy about being on the mission.

With the Goa'uld Forces, Sectoids and Wraith Warriors all fighting each other, none of them noticed SG-1 coming through the Stargate with the Time Dilation Generators at all.

Wraith Darts and Death Gliders fought in the distance as SG-1 worked on the Time Dilation Generators beside the Stargate.


	48. The Wraith Threat is trapped!

"Turn the Time Dilation Generators on and escape through the Stargate quickly... Didn't say we had to escape under enemy fire at the DHD!" Daniel Jackson yelled while he opens the Stargate for SG-1.

Sergeant Lyudmila Andianov and Teal'c fired Zats at the Wraith Forces while Jack and Daniel escape into the Stargate first before the Wraith troops chased the other two into the Stargate behind them.

"The Wraith Invasion is trapped inside the Time Dilation Fields around their Planet." Jack O'Neill reports happy that he saved the Milky Way Galaxy from getting any worse than it was with the Goa'uld running around in it!


	49. Returning to Stargate Exploring!

The Wraith threat was gone and the Goa'uld named Anubis was going to war against the System Lords in the aftermath.

The Planet Earth was restarting their shared Stargate Programs for the United Kingdom and Russia at the Alpha Site.

The Russian and Britain Troops learned to work together while their Command Center was being built underground using the blueprints of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex to design it for them.

X-Com's Stargate Program had built their own underground Access Lift inside of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex they pay General George Hammond to run for them since all the teams now worked for the X-Com Corporation anyway and they wanted to move the Stargate deeper underground for more storage space for the Heavy Weapons Platforms or unmanned tanks used after the Mobile Analytic Laboratory Probes or MALPs explore new worlds through the Stargate.

The Mark 2 MALPs had replaced their Grappler Arms with Goa'uld Staff Cannons because X-Com Forces wanted a better design to explore the Stargate Network with if the Wraith Invaders came back.


	50. Two missions and another invasion!

The Mark 2 MALP exits the Stargate to P5C-353 and SG-1 found the Virus Orb of the A't'trr Microscopic Organisms that trapped Jack O'Neill before it can be returned through the Stargate.

The Virus Orb feeds on the energy from both the Goa'uld Staff Weapons and X-Com's Laser Rifles being used against it as Wildfire Quarantine Protocol started. Daniel Jackson negotiated with the A't'trr Microscopic Organisms to save everyone's lives and sent their Virus Orb to P4G-881.

SG-1 returns to Chulak next to discover Heru'ur had replaced Apophis and brainwashed Rya'c to spy on them when the Horus Guards captured SG-1 because of it.

X-Com didn't like it when SG-1 returned with the brainwashed Rya'c and learned Heru'ur had replaced Apophis on Chulak, but X-Com Forces invaded Chulak regardless of how it happened to fall into enemy hands.

After SG-1 used the Zat'nik'tel discharge on Rya'c and the Sectoid Mind Probe to read his memories afterwards, he was back to normal again.

Heru'ur watched as the Mark 2 MALP fired from the Goa'uld Staff Cannon on top of it in annoyance as the real threat of X-Com troops ambushed the Jaffa Forces fighting the Mark 2 MALP from the sides.

The Local Jaffa Populations rebelled against Heru'ur as the X-Com Forces blocked the Stargate off from him in the confusion and trapped the Goa'uld inside his Ha'tak Mothership looking furious at what was happening around him before he left.


	51. The Asgard need better plans!

"The Time Dilation Fields are expanding and two X-Com Teams can't dial Earth by the Stargate because of it!" Rodney McKay stated in annoyance.

"Why can't they dial Earth by the Stargate?" General George Hammond asked worriedly.

"The Stargates inside the Time Dilation Fields can only connect with each other because the Stargate Network outside of the Asgard Trap are working at another speed than they are used to handling. The Asgard designed this trap to keep the Wraith from escaping back into the Stargate Network after they turned it on and now it is expanding out of control!" Rodney McKay explained.

"The Asgard High Council is panicking because they have no clue what is going on." Daniel Jackson says after SG-1 returns from Thor's Starship.

"I think we need to turn off the Time Dilation Fields to save the Stargate Network from being pulled inside of them." Rodney McKay says irritably at what was going on with the Asgard Devices that everyone had helped transport and turn on to trap the Wraith Queens with.


	52. The Asgard Devices are missing!

Sergeant Lyudmila Andianov was cursing in Russian while the rest of SG-1 was checking their supplies for the trip to the Time Dilation Fields with the Asgard named Thor.

Teal'c and Jack O'Neill are looking over the two 9K22 Tunguska Anti-Aircraft Weapons that the Russians gave them.

"The idea is for this to attack the Wraith Darts while we repair the Time Dilation Devices and contact Thor with the Asgard Communicators." O'Neill tells Teal'c while pointing out how the 9K22 Tunguska Anti-Aircraft Weapons worked.

Thor beams the first 9K22 Tunguska with SG-1 inside of it. O'Neill was driving, Jackson was working the Radar Systems and Lyudmila was in the Gunner's Chair while Teal'c reports their progress to Thor by the Asgard Communicator.

SG-1 runs across Dead Jaffa Bodies and crashed Death Gliders inside the Time Dilation Fields as they travel towards the Stargate.

"It would appear that the Asgard Devices have been moved." Teal'c stated as SG-1 found the Time Dilation Devices are missing.

"I wonder where all the Wraith Patrols are." Daniel Jackson remarks in confusion.

"O'Neill, the Time Dilation Fields have increased the rate of time inside by two thousand years for every day outside of the Wraith Stargate Network. I am unsure what the goal of the Wraith Hive Ships are, but they have evacuated this Star System for another one 3 light-years away." Thor says.

"The Time Dilation Devices must be inside one of the Wraith Hive Ships." Doctor Jackson realized and SG-1 had Thor beam them back up.


	53. The Sectoid Slaves of the Wraith Queen!

The Sectoid Slaves worked the controls of the Time Dilation Devices under the watchful eyes of the Wraith Commander that had captured them.

The Genetic Knowledge of all Asgard Technology runs inside the minds of every Sectoid or Aquatoid Unit while the rest of their forces just follow orders against the Wraith Invaders without any clue how to work the Asgard Devices.

Becoming trapped inside the Time Dilation with the Wraith Darts hunting them forced the Sectoids to reprogram the Asgard Devices to expand around another Stargate so they can escape and take the Asgard Devices to the other side.

The only problem was the Time Dilation Devices had to keep working to maintain the Stargates running at the same speed, so they took one across to the other side to generate the Time Dilation that expands around the rest of the Stargate Network before escaping with the other Asgard Devices.

Not all the Asgard Time Dilation Devices made it off the planet before the Wraith Troops stunned the Sectoid Forces from escaping through the Stargate that the Sectoids got working again and the Wraith Queen wanted to know how they did it when her Wraith Commanders can't do the same thing for her.


	54. The Wraith return!

"The Sectoid Forces have stolen the Time Dilation Devices to make the Stargate Network work to escape the Wraith Queens." Thor told SG-1 after the Asgard High Council told him about it.

"The Asgard High Council didn't foresee that the Sectoids would have the same genetic knowledge as ourselves or we would have warned you beforehand about it in advance." Thor says while looking like he was getting headaches at the same time.

"So the Wraith Invasion is still coming?" Jack asked annoyedly.

"The Time Dilation Devices have only slowed them down instead of trapping them as planned." Thor admits in defeat as he returns to the Planet Earth to warn X-Com Forces about what was coming their way.

The IOA was not happy and when the Wraith Fleet attacked the Goa'uld Forces, even Anubis noticed the four thousand Hive Ships invading them!


	55. Technology Hijackers!

"We see four thousand Hive Ships deploying Dart Fighters towards the Goa'uld Motherships." Thor reports with SG-1 watching the large battle blocking their path.

Thor's Bilskirnir Class Starship exits the Time Dilation to find the four thousand Wraith Hive Ships attacking 30 or 40 Goa'uld Motherships on the other side and the Wraith Hive Ships have Goa'uld Energy Shields.

"Why are the Wraith trying to hijack the Goa'uld Motherships?" Jack O'Neill asked in confusion.

"Goa'uld Technology is the most advanced technology found everywhere in the Milky Way Galaxy." Teal'c reminds him.

The Wraith Darts number in the millions, preventing the Goa'uld Motherships from hitting anything besides them as they weaken the Goa'uld Shields enough for the Wraith Troopers to use Ring Transporters from the Hive Ships to ambush the Jaffa with their Stunners.

Thor is panicking after the realization that the Wraith Invaders are hijacking starships came from SG-1 and the Wraith Hive Ships started scanning his technological capacities among themselves.

Thor felt like he had a big Bull's Eye Target painted on his starship and wanted to escape before the Wraith Darts tried to overwhelm it.


	56. The Asgard think everyone is doomed!

"I have never before seen any craft escape in Hyperspace so quicky." Teal'c stated while the rest of SG-1 picked themselves off the floor.

"The Wraith are still following us!" Thor screamed looking terrified and frantically working controls.

"What is going on?" General George Hammond demands as the whole X-Com Facilities of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex went dark and SG-1 came out of the Stargate looking dreadful.

"The Asgard are convinced that the Milky Way Galaxy is doomed and are evacuating all their Protected Planets to their own Galaxy." Daniel Jackson explained in the debriefing as SG-1 report what four thousand Wraith Hive Ships looked like and how scared Thor was of them.

"Thor went all the way to his home Galaxy of Ida because he was scared out of his mind and the Asgard High Council sent us home by their Stargate to basically prepare ourselves for the end." Jack says in disbelief.


	57. Rodney is the last hope, part 1!

"Four Goa'uld Motherships armed with Nuclear Missiles are not enough!" Major Paul Davis yelled in protest.

"We don't have the Naquadah to build any more yet!" Rodney McKay yelled back at him irritatedly.

"The Wraith are still coming and all you have is Death Glider Prototypes to stop them with!" Major Paul Davis yelled back annoyedly.

"I am working on the Wraith Problem and you should check into the Naquadah Shortage instead of pestering me about it!" McKay screamed and Major Davis stormed off.

"I really need to check the Goa'uld Buster Missiles before they are tested against the Wraith." Doctor McKay reminds himself tiredly.


	58. Rodney is the last hope, part 2!

"You are moving our Goa'uld Buster Missiles to the Alpha Site?" Major Paul Davis asked confusedly.

"We are going to add the Goa'uld Buster Missiles to our new Death Glider Prototypes." Russell Sharp explained.

"The new Death Gliders will have their own Goa'uld Shield Generators and be twice as big." Rodney McKay added.

Unit Name: Tau'ri Death Glider Prototypes

Armament: Goa'uld Buster Missiles and Upgraded Staff Cannons with Sectoid Plasma Generators

No Hyperdrive, but Goa'uld Shield Generators and Earth Radar Systems are integrated into the Death Gliders already.

"You honestly think that Goa'uld Death Gliders are going to stop the Wraith Hive Ships?" Major Paul Davis asked them both.

"It is the number of Wraith Darts that SG-1 reported defending the Wraith Hive Ships that is the problem! We take out enough Wraith Darts and the Goa'uld Forces can go after the rest for us." Rodney points out his Master Plan to Major Davis.

"The Goa'uld are still outnumbered and the Wraith appear to be winning the war against them." Major Paul Davis says defeatedly.

"All the more reason to stall the Wraith Invasion while we can!" Rodney stated strongly.


	59. Rodney is the last hope, part 3!

To the Goa'uld System Lords the sight of two extra Goa'uld Motherships joining their battle with the Wraith Armada was welcomed without much thought.

The Wraith Darts are millions of fighters blocking their weapons from hitting the larger Wraith Hive Ships behind them anyway.

Death Glider Squadrons advanced on the Wraith Fighters from every Goa'uld Mothership as they exit from Hyperspace.

Rodney McKay stared at the Wraith Fighters that are taking blasts from the other Goa'uld Motherships to protect their Wraith Hive Ships while fighting the Death Gliders at same time.

"The Wraith Darts are overwhelming the Death Gliders and swarming at the Goa'uld Motherships everywhere! Deploy our Death Glider Prototypes now!" Rodney yelled in alarm.

The two Goa'uld Motherships built from the Planet Earth finally sent out their own Death Glider Squadrons armed with Naquadah infused Missiles that fired in unison at the defensive screen of Wraith Darts outnumbering them.

The Naquadah Missiles took the Wraith Armada by surprise as the X-Com Death Gliders made U-Turns to fire more Naquadah Missiles at the Wraith Commanders recovering from the shock of what just happened to their numbers.

"Wow, look at that light show!" The X-Com Pilots kept repeating as the Chain Recations of the Naquadah Detonations wiped out not only the Wraith Fighters, but some of the Wraith Hive Ships also.


	60. Rodney is the last hope, part 4!

"We are running out of Naquadah Missiles and the Wraith Hive Ships are bombarding our location! All squadrons retreat!" The X-Com Forces screamed into their Radio Transmitters as they found themselves on the wrong side of the Wraith Shooting Gallery.

The Goa'uld Motherships charged at the Wraith Hive Ships just as Rodney planned, but being outnumbered did them little good at winning and was only buying the X-Com Forces the time they needed to escape anyway.

"I think we just made the Wraith mad at us." Rodney remarks as the Wraith blasted the Goa'uld fleet apart around them.


	61. Rodney is the last hope, part 5!

"The Asgard just evacuated the Planet Cimmeria and three others by Bilskirnir Class Starships!" Major Paul Davis yelled at Rodney who frowned in thought while he looked up from his work.

"We all know that the Asgard High Council thinks that everyone is doomed already, but I am sure that I can think of something to deal with the Wraith Invasion!" Rodney remarks snappishly.

"It has been two weeks and the only thing standing in the Wraith's way is the Goa'uld System Lords! We had to sell our new Naquadah Missiles to the Goa'uld System Lords to help buy them the time to save ourselves with and what do we have to show for it?" Major Paul Davis rants in frustration.

"We can build our own Goa'uld Reconnaissance Drones to hunt the Wraith Platoons down on Planets, but their Wraith Hive Ships still outnumber us! We need to contact Loki for help!" Rodney proclaimed in alarm.


	62. Rodney is the last hope, part 6!

"This is amazing!" Several Sectoid Engineers remarked about a crashed Wraith Dart that they are researching together while the Asgard named Loki watched them work before checking on the Automated Plasma Cannons around his Command Center and the Automated Fusion Ball Launchers that defend everybody from the Wraith Air Raids that have been happening to many Goa'uld Planets since the Wraith Invasion started!

Unit Name: Sectoid Battleship

Unit Type: Sectoid Battleship

Armaments: Plasma Cannons and Fusion Ball Launchers

Number Manufactured: 5 Built

Number Projected for Assembly: 65

Loki was planning to test his Fusion Ball Weapons against the Wraith Hive Ships, but he didn't have enough to do more than Hit and Run Attacks at the moment.


	63. Rodney is the last hope, part 7!

"This Sectoid Battleship is four times larger than normal!" Rodney proclaimed after he was transported into it by Asgard Technology and the X-Com Command Center at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex was watching it on their Radar Displays after Loki agreed to meet with them.

Unit Name: Sectoid Battleship

Unit Type: Sectoid Battleship

Armaments: 2 Plasma Cannons and 4 Fusion Ball Launchers

Propulsion System: Goa'uld Hyperdrive

Cargo Hold: 2 Goa'uld Death Gliders

Crew: 2 Sectoid Engineers and the Asgard Loki

The first change that Rodney noticed was that both the Asgard Loki and the two Sectoid Engineers are using their own X-Com Personal Armor modified for their smaller size.

Unit Name: Sectoid Engineer

Unit Type: Sectoid Engineer

Armament: X-Com Personal Armor, Laser Rifle, Medical Kit and Mind Probe


	64. Rodney is the last hope, part 8!

"Everyone can relax, it is not a bomb!" Jennifer Hailey proclaimed after Loki beamed the object into the Cheyenne Mountain Complex and everyone started panicking because of it.

"What is it?" The X-Com Guards demanded.

"It appears to be some kind of Automated Missile Launcher and it has been pointing right at us for the last two hours without doing anything!" Jennifer Hailey proclaimed while looking more nervously at the device after she discovered what it really was and backs away from it slowly.

"Everyone clear the room!" General George Hammond orders quickly after learning what the device did.

The Automated Fusion Ball Launcher sits next to the Stargate clamped on the Access Lift leading to Underground Base Facilities built by X-Com Forces that wanted their own Underground Escape Tunnels to provide more Living Quarters and Alien Containment Centers to use if needed in the future.

Rodney began beaming back to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex from Loki's Sectoid Battleship and explained that the Automated Fusion Ball Launcher was Loki's answer to the Wraith Problem that everyone was having before X-Com started researching it for themselves.


	65. Loki updates his technology!

The Automated Fusion Ball Launcher was standing on a Rotating Turret Platform in front of the Stargate while Several Researchers are disassembling it for study.

The Nuclear Fusion Ball Missiles are infused with Elerium 115 and are just as powerful as the Naquadah Missiles that X-Com's Death Gliders used against the Wraith Hive Ships before they were forced to retreat.

It also means that one Sectoid Battleship will be armed with enough weapons to destroy five Goa'uld Motherships by itself without needing any help and X-Com Forces only had Goa'uld Ha'tak Motherships to defend the Planet Earth with.


	66. Combat testing the Sectoid Battleships!

The Automated Nuclear Fusion Ball Launchers on the Sectoid Battleship only had 8 Nuclear Fusion Ball Missiles to throw at the Wraith Hive Ships and with four Nuclear Fusion Ball Launchers to fire at once means they can fire twice before turning to their Plasma Cannons to defend itself.

Two Sectoid Battleships bombard the nearest Wraith Hive Ships with 2 Nuclear Fusion Ball Missiles to test their defenses and fire 4 more Nuclear Fusion Ball Missiles towards the Wraith Darts coming after them.

The Wraith Darts scatter and the Wraith Hive Ships open fire on the two Sectoid Battleships that evade before returing fire with the last 10 Nuclear Fusion Ball Missiles to defend themselves with.

The two Sectoid Battleships record the destruction caused by their Nuclear Fusion Ball Missiles and escape into Hyperspace to transmit the results to Loki's Command Center.


	67. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 1!

Turning the Nuclear Fusion Ball Launchers into portable infantry weapons was problematic because the International Oversight Advisory are all against making Nuclear Missile Launchers into portable weapons and the NID are saying that it will end up in the hands of the United Goa'uld Empire if X-Com Research makes the things!

Jack O'Neill frowned as the hopes of several X-Com Platoons getting their hands on a new weapon to fight the Wraith Invaders fell apart around him and everyone looked very annoyed.

"The Plasma Rifles are ready for testing, but all the Heavy Laser Rifles have been sent to the Alpha Site to help defend itself." Daniel Jackson replied as he walked into the room with the Ammunition Inventory he just finished.


	68. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 2!

Turning the Nuclear Fusion Ball Launchers into Automated Defense Platforms was easy, but X-Com Forces still wanted to turn them into portable weapons to use against the Wraith Invaders and all the Earth Governments keep saying no to the idea.

"X-Com Platoon 1 to Stargate Command. Stargate secured, send the reinforcements to help with Reconnaissance of the area." Jack O'Neill says into his Radio and searched the Empty Goa'uld Landing Pad with his eyes.

The moment the X-Com Platoon of about 35 troops exit the Goa'uld Pyramid they see the end results of the Wraith Culling of the Goa'uld Planet firsthand.

Burning Naquadah Mining Camps and Trashed Villages are everywhere they looked as they explored the planet for themselves.


	69. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 3!

From what the X-Com Platoons exploring the Stargate Network have seen so far, the Goa'uld System Lords are losing resources to the Wraith Hive Ships with every culling that happens to them.

The Sectoid Battleship's hit and run attacks are only slowing the Wraith Invasion down without stopping it.

Loki had the Sectoid Battleship drop out of Hyperspace and fire two Nuclear Fusion Ball Missiles at the Wraith Hive Ships before escaping back into Hyperspace to see how fast the enemy can chase after it.

The Sectoid Battleship exits out of Hyperspace again and targets any Wraith Hive Ships following it with two more Nuclear Fusion Ball Missiles to ambush them with.

Only one Wraith Hive Ship exits out of Hyperspace to Deploy Wraith Darts towards the two missiles converging on it and they try to shoot them down as the Sectoid Battleship fired Plasma Cannons at the Wraith Hive Ship's Shields.

The Sectoid Battleship fired four Nuclear Fusion Ball Missiles at the Wraith Hive while sending out two Death Gliders with Sectoid Navigators flying them against the enemy.


	70. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 4!

Emperor Loki of the new Sectoid Empire had only two Sectoid Battleships left still armed with the Nuclear Fusion Ball Missiles to throw at the Wraith Hive Ships until more ammunition is made for them.

Two of the three Sectoid Battleships sent on Hit and Run Missions against the Wraith Hive Ships had returned, but the third one had not done so yet and it worried Loki greatly.

The Third Sectoid Battleship had run out of Nuclear Missiles and was blasting Wraith Darts apart with the Plasma Cannons as it charged towards the Wraith Hive Ship to ram into it.

The Sectoid Battleship had identified the Goa'uld Hyperdrive System running inside of the Wraith Hive Ship on their Sensors and decided to take that advance away from the Wraith Invaders at once!

The Sectoid Battleship began transmitting their Sensor Records both to Emperor Loki and their own two Death Gliders as it rams into the Wraith Hive Ship.

The two Sectoid Death Gliders continue dogfighting the Wraith Darts and fly into the Debris from the Wraith Hive Ship to avoid detection from anyone else showing up.


	71. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 5!

Emperor Loki of the new Sectoid Empire had received the Garbled Sensor Records from the missing Sectoid Battleship and had begun tracing the signal immediately to find out what had happened to it.

The large Debris Field from the wreckage of both the Sectoid Battleship and the Wraith Hive Ship greeted the Sectoid Small Scout Ships that went to investigate the location.

Unit Name: Sectoid Small Scout Ship

Propulsion Systems: Goa'uld Hyperdrive and Sectoid Magnetic Navigational Center

Armament: Air to Air Missiles and Ballistic Missiles

The Sectoid Starships had all been upgraded with Goa'uld Technology because the Alteran Replicators would be more attracted to Asgard Technology if Emperor Loki used it instead!


	72. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 6!

The large Debris Field from the wreckage of both the Sectoid Battleship and the Wraith Hive Ship greeted the rest of the Wraith Hive Ships as they ambushed the four Sectoid Small Scout Ships that returned fire on them.

The four Sectoid Small Scout Ships are no match for the Wraith Armada that unleashed squadrons of Wraith Darts after them.

The two Sectoid Death Gliders come out of hiding to save the Sectoid Scout Ships and are destroyed along with them unfavorably by the Wraith Darts that swarm into the wreckage searching for new enemies.


	73. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 7!

The Abydonians had unburied their Stargate and Doctor Jackson was asking to return to Abydos to explain what he knows about Sha're and Skaara being Goa'uld Hosts personally.

Teal'c and Doctor Jackson are both given Zat'nik'tel Pistols before they left for Abydos while General George Hammond had gone to recruit Jacob Carter at his missing daughter's metal ceremony where Jacob would be accepting Samantha's metal in her place.

"Jacob, there is something I need to explain about your daughter's disappearance." General Hammond stated worriedly at his old friend.

"What it is?" Jacob Carter snapped at him tensely.

"You might want to sit down for this." General Hammond cautioned him.

"Alright, I'm sitting down, what did you want to tell me?" Jacob Carter asked calmly.

"Officially Samantha Carter has been declared missing in action by the United States Air Force." General Hammond says tiredly watching Jacob Carter's reactions.

"I already know all about that!" Jacob Carter snaps at him frustratedly.

"What you don't know is that Samantha Carter has been unoffically kidnapped from the United States Air Force!" General Hammond proclaimed pointedly as Jacob Carter started demanding answers.


	74. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 8!

Armin Selig was watching Jack O'Neill drinking with some X-Com Veterans across the bar while patiently waiting to see if any of them would mention anything about the Stargate Program that his contact told him that the United Nations was taking ownership away from the X-Com Corporation within the next two years.

Sha're was about to give birth to Apophis's child while Daniel Jackson and Teal'c tried to protect her from Heru'ur before Klorel returned to the Planet Abydos for his Goa'uld Mother named Amonet that had taken Sha're as her Human Host beforehand.

The end result was the two Goa'ulds named Heru'ur and Klorel fighting over control of the Stargate while Teal'c had captured Amonet after the child was born.

The Remote Control for the MALP's Goa'uld Staff Cannon was Doctor Jackson's Plan B as Teal'c pulled out both the First Aid Kit and the X-Com Laptop Computer that he had hidden in his backpack to check what the Video Cameras on the MALP showed.

Daniel Jackson used X-Com's First Aid Kit to give Pain Killers to the unconscious Sha're while Teal'c watched the Surveillance Video from the MALP that Herur'ur's Jaffa Army had moved away from the Stargate to be researched to his added annoyance.

Unit Name: Mobile Analytic Laboratory Probe Mark 2

Unit Type: Extraterrestrical Combat Probe

Armament: Goa'uld Staff Cannon removed by Herur'ur's Jaffa Army

Movement Status: 6 Wheels removed, Movement Disabled

Teal'c cursed quietly to himself as he realized the MALP Probe was being taken apart by the Goa'uld Researchers and they are all trapped on the Planet Abydos together.


	75. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 9!

Sha're had given birth to Apophis's child while Daniel Jackson and Teal'c tried to protect her from Heru'ur's Ground Forces.

Klorel's Goa'uld Flagship was sending Death Gliders to the Planet Abydos to save his Goa'uld Mother named Amonet that had taken Sha're as her Human Host and had currently been captured by SG-1 after they are all trapped by Heru'ur's Horus Guards protecting the Stargate.

Back on the Planet Earth all the X-Com Forces are celebrating Jack O'Neill's Metal Ceremony with the News Reporter still spying on them for more information.


	76. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 10!

Klorel's Goa'uld Flagship watched as the Death Gliders make strafing runs on the Jaffa Troops taking orders from the Horus Guards to find the Goa'uld named Amonet while he landed on Abydos several miles from the Abydonian Village to avoid being detected while more of his Death Gliders left to scout the area around them.

Klorel knows from his Human Host's memories that the Abydonian Village is the only one on the Planet Abydos, but what he does not know is how many Jaffa Troops that are fighting for Herur'ur when he plans to build Goa'uld Staff Cannons on Tripods to defend his location with.

Klorel frowned in thought as his Human Host implied the Abydonians would make useful Naquadah Miners if he saved them from the Goa'uld called Herur'ur and agreed to himself that it was the correct plan of action to take.


	77. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 11!

"What is going on?" Doctor Jackson demanded as the room started shaking around them.

"Death Gliders are attacking Herur'ur's Mothership above us!" Teal'c proclaimed uneasily.

"You mean that another Goa'uld is attacking Herur'ur on the Planet Abydos?" Daniel asked annoyedly.

"Indeed!" Teal'c stated tiredly.

"How do we keep the Abydonians from getting caught in the middle of the fighting?" Doctor Jackson demanded in panicked realization of what was going on outside between the two Goa'uld Forces.

"I am unsure." Teal'c stated confusedly.

"We need to do something." Doctor Jackson remarked.

"Indeed!" Teal'c agreed.


	78. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 12!

Herur'ur had the Goa'uld Memory Recall Device used on Kasuf to get some answers to what was going on at once while sending his own Death Gliders to dogfight the ones attacking him!

Herur'ur watched as Daniel Jackson and Teal'c appeared in Kasuf's Memories coming through the Stargate in outrage before he saw Amonet's Human Host and the information he wanted being displayed in front of him.

"Find the Shol'vah named Teal'c and the Abyodonian Husband to Amonet's Human Host immediately!" Herur'ur orders his Horus Guards who prepared Computer Images of Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Amonet's Human Host for the Jaffa Soldiers to know who they are searching for from.


	79. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 13!

X-Com used the Goa'uld Sarcophagus to cure Jacob Carter of his Cancer, but it did little to calm him down when his daughter was still missing inside the Stargate Network.

Teal'c and Doctor Daniel Jackson had just missed their first Radio Contact from the Planet Abydos while the MALP Transmission had vanished from the Abydonian Stargate, so they sent another probe into the Goa'uld Ambush waiting for them instead!

The Jaffa Forces guarding the Abydonian Stargate had attacked the MALP Robot the moment it appeared and the Automated Goa'uld Staff Cannon blasted the Dial Home Device trying to defend itself from the unexpected threat standing against it.


	80. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 14!

X-Com's MALP Transmission had shown that the robotic probe was still blasting everything that moved near the Abydonian Stargate while all the Jaffa Soldiers that are still alive from fighting it had ran for their lives rather than continue being chased by the Automated Goa'uld Staff Cannon on Wheels killing them!

"Find out where the Planet Abydos is located and prepare one the Goa'uld Motherships for X-Com's Rescue Mission!" Major Paul Davis orders after he saw what had happened to the Abydonian DHD and left to contact General Hammond about SG-1 being in trouble wondering how he might react to the news.


	81. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 15!

The Abydonians had quickly started panicking with two Goa'uld Armies fighting each other around them while Teal'c and Daniel Jackson ran into the screaming crowds, trying to avoid being seen with Sha're as they ran blindly for their lives.

Jaffa Warriors marched towards the Abydonian Village lead by Serpent Guards while Death Gliders fought overhead.

Heru'ur's Horus Guards had given up protecting the Stargate as it became clear the Serpent Guards are advancing on foot towards them and the Automated Staff Cannon was chasing them towards the Serpent Guards that had started to draw it finally away at last!

The Relentless X-Com War Machine continued tracing the enemy movements of the Serpent Guards as they retreated from the Goa'uld Staff Cannon slaughtering them until one of the Death Gliders blasted it apart.


	82. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 16!

The Abydonians had hidden themselves in caves as the Goa'uld fought above their heads and they prayerfully waited for miracles to happen.

X-Com Forces charged through the Abydonian Stargate to find the whole Abydonian Village burned to the ground and thousands of Dead Jaffa from both sides everywhere they looked.

Both Goa'uld Motherships had left when it became clear that Apophis's Queen had to have been killed in the middle of their battling each other, but the truth was that she is still very much alive and giving birth when the Tau'ri captured her inside the caves with the Abydonians.


	83. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 17!

The Wraith Queens had interrogated both Apophis and Qetesh repeatedly until they had the designs of several Goa'uld Technologies to study for themselves.

The Goa'uld Shields and new Hyperdrive Engineering had doubled the resourcefulness of the Wraith Commanders from the future, but they still needed some way to contact the Wraith Queens living in the Pegasus Galaxy for help against the Goa'uld Empire standing in their way!

The Asgard Time Dilation Fields had slowed their invasion forces down, but it had not stopped them from upgrading their Wraith Darts with the Goa'uld Hyperdrive Engineering to make them faster and develop their own Stunner Cannons to capture more Goa'uld Technology for themselves.

The Wraith Stunner Cannons looked like huge versions of the Wraith Handblasters that also looked more useful as Shoulder-Cannons for the Masked Wraith Armies than weapons for the Wraith Fighter Darts.


	84. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 18!

The Wraith Queens had given the Goa'uld System Lords the incentive to upgrade their combined technology for the first time in centuries and the whole Milky Way Galaxy felt uneasy about it.

The end results saved the Tollan Civilization from being wiped out in the future because the Goa'uld Empire started ignoring Advanced Technological Planets to save themselves from being wiped out by the Wraith Cullings happening across the Stargate Network instead.

Having Narim come through the Stargate with several Automated Weapons Platforms pointing at him when he came asking for X-Com to help the Tollans had scared him out of his mind until General Hammond orders everyone to stand down and hold your fire.


	85. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 19!

Tuplo of the Land of Light and Lya of the Nox walk out of the X-Com Stargate together after Narim enters the Debriefing Room to see all their Weapon Platforms aiming at the new arrivals, causing Lya to frown and Tuplo to hide behind her in torror as they both vanished from sight.

"Everyone Stand Down!" General Hammond yelled while running back toward X-Com's Stargate after having just left the room with Narim.

"I thank you for calling off your guards...there appears to be many of them all around us." Tuplo says shakily after they reappeared beside General Hammond.

"Our whole planet is more nervous than normal." General Hammond stated tiredly.

"You don't look very healthy and the uneasyness of your people worries me also." Lya remarked after thinking over General Hammond's statement for herself.


	86. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 20!

Tuplo of the Land of Light and Lya of the Nox sit beside Narim of the Tollan inside the Debriefing Room talking to each other while General Hammond watched the Stargate suspiciously when SG-1 returned with the Abydonians.

"Tollana has been attacked and the Tollan Survivors are retreating towards the Nox Homeworld by Starships to avoid another invasion." Narim explained to SG-1.

"We believe the same Demons attacked our Land of Light yesterday as well!" Tuplo proclaimed angrily.

After both Tuplo and Narim recognized the Wraith Darts from the Computer Displays provided by the Asgard called Loki to warn the Planet Earth of the threat beforehand, General George Hammond was even more stressed out by the whole thing happening during his Command of the Stargate Program!


	87. The Sectoid Empire, part 1!

Unit Name: Sectoid Survey Ship

Unit Type: Sectoid Submarine

Armament: Gauss Cannons

Current Actions: Patrolling oceans around the Stargate

Stargate Location: Inside the Milky Way Galaxy, Interstellar Position Calculating

Enemies: Wraith Darts


	88. The Sectoid Empire, part 2!

Unit Name: Sectoid Escort Ship

Unit Type: Sectoid Submarine

Armament: Gauss Cannons

Current Actions: Attacking Wraith Darts

Crew: 2 Sectoid Navigators, 5 Gillmen Soldiers

The Gillman Species was Genetically Engineered by the Alterans themselves to fight against the Wraith Queens and X-Com Researchers had no way of finding their Underwater Colonies across the Stargate Network before Loki can ask for their help saving the Asgard from extinction.


	89. The Sectoid Empire, part 3!

Unit Name: Sectoid Escort Ship

Unit Type: Sectoid Submarine

Armament: Gauss Cannons

Current Actions: Attacking Wraith Planet

Crew: 2 Sectoid Navigators, 5 Floater Soldiers

The Sectoid Escort Ships land in groups and send their Floater Soldiers against the Masked Wraith Platoons.

Unit Name: Floater Soldier

Unit Type: Sectoid Empire Soldier

Armament: Miniguns, Flamethrowers, Plasma Rifles

The Sectoid Empire armed their troops with the Tau'ri Weaponry and assaults the nearest Wraith Hive Ship to slow down the Wraith Invaders.


	90. The Sectoid Empire, part 4!

The Sectoid Empire armed their troops with the Tau'ri Weaponry and assaults the nearest Wraith Hive Ship to slow down the Wraith Invaders.

The Masked Wraith Foot Soldiers are mowed down effortlessly, but the Wraith Gunners working at their own Weapon Platforms that started rotating the Wraith Stunner Cannons quickly changed all that with the Paralyzing Beams immobilized the Floater Numbers 5 to 10 at a time.

The Sectoid Submarines started flying into the air and began firing on the Wraith Weapon Platforms to clear the path leading towards the Wraith Hive Ship for the Floater Soldiers.

In desperation the Floaters started blasting the Wraith Stunners at the Wraith Weapon Platforms wildly to hit the Wraith Gunners themselves before charging between the two Wraith Weapon Towers.

The Sectoid Forces quickly began looting the Dead Wraith Troops for their Stunner Weapons and called for help as they kidnapped some the Masked Wraith that survived for Behavioral Studies like the X-Com Forces did.


	91. The Sectoid Empire, part 5!

The Sectoid Empire armed their troops with the Tau'ri Weaponry and used the same X-Com Buildings after they saw how more useful Tau'ri Technology was than the Asgard Technology.

As soon as the Alteran Designed Replicators fought against the Sectoid Empire, the Lasers and Plasma Weapons quickly became useless, but the Tau'ri Weaponry worked great!

Several Floaters with Hand-Cranked Gatling Guns on Wheels charged after the Replicators that didn't know how to defend themselves from the new enemies coming after them.

The Sectoids even tried using Reese's Homing Signal to attract the Replicators towards the Wraith Hive Ships.

It worked too well as the Replicators left for Atlantis and evacuated the Asgard Empire towards the Pegasus Galaxy leaving the Wraith Armada inside the Milky Way Galaxy alone after they got the information from their computers.


	92. The Sectoid Empire, part 6!

The Sectoid Empire armed their troops with Miniguns as the Wraith Armada landed their Hive Ships on several worlds to repair damage done by the Replicators before they continued their invasions.

14 Sectoid Death Gliders armed with XM214 Microguns and Air to Air Missiles instead of the Goa'uld Plasma Cannons advanced towards the Wraith Darts hopeful to cause enough destruction to slow down the Wraith Invaders for the Asgard named Loki to come up with another plan to stop them.

Sectoid Outpost 24: Loki's Headquarters

Initial Base Facilities: 2 Access Lift Elevators, 57 Living Quarters, 76 Laboratories, 82 Workshops,

68 Small Radar Monitor Systems, 92 Large Radar Monitor Systems, 15 Psionic Laboratories, 14 Sub Pens,

55 Communications Decoders, 84 Plasma Defense Gunneries, 7 Telepathical Disruption Gunneries,

32 Laser Defense Gunneries, 98 General Storage Rooms, 123 Hangar Networks, 64 Alien Containment Centers,

79 Missile Launch Pads, 200 Nuclear Fusion Ball Missile Launch Pads, 8 Standard Sonar Monitor Systems,

4 Air-Lock Elevators, 63 Gauss Cannon Gunneries and 2 Asgard Orbital Shipyards


	93. The Sectoid Empire, part 7!

Sectoid Unit: Avro 566 Avenger Fighter Planes

Armament: Vickers Machine Guns

Numbers: 65 on Attack Runs towards the Wraith Hive Ships

Current Actions: Dogfighting Wraith Dart Squadrons and being overwhelmed

Avro 566 Avenger Fighter Plane Updated Numbers: 23 left still Dogfighting Wraith Dart Squadrons

The Sectoid Death Gliders began firing their Air to Air Missiles at the Wraith Dart Squadrons as their new Sectoid Fighter Planes are blasted out of the sky making the Wraith Commanders realize that they had been tricked into making themselves targets.


	94. The Sectoid Empire, part 8!

Sectoid Unit: 8 Sectoid Death Gliders

Armament: XM214 Microguns and Air to Air Missiles

Current Actions: Dogfighting Wraith Dart Squadrons and being overwhelmed

The Wraith Hive Ships watched the Sectoid Tactics in annoyance as more Sectoid Cruiser Submarines armed with the Sonic Wave Cannons appeared behind more Sectoid Death Gliders firing Air to Air Missiles towards their own Wraith Dart Squadrons.

The Sonic Cannons bombard the Wraith Darts on their way towards the Wraith Hive Ships that send another wave of their Wraith Darts into Defensive Formations against them.

"This is pointless! Even if you defeat us, our past selves will learn of you regardless and the Wraith Queens will be united against your Milky Way Galaxy all over again!" The Wraith Commander boasted across the Sectoid Telepathic Network to demoralize them into panicking.


	95. The Sectoid Empire, part 9!

Sectoid Outpost 48

British Fighter Airplanes: Supermarine Spitfire

Armament: Browning Machine Guns

Construction Planned: 436

Number Currently Built: 145

Mission Objectives: Attack Wraith Darts long enough for Sectoid Submarines to ambush the Wraith Hive Ships

Number being Deployed from Sectoid Hangar Networks: 75 Supermarine Spitfire Airplanes

Number Left in Sectoid Hangar Networks: 70 Supermarine Spitfire Airplanes

Pilots: 234 Snakemen Pilots waiting for new assignments

11,700 Smakemen Eggs waiting for Pilot Training.


	96. The Sectoid Empire, part 10!

About 44,268 Snakemen Ground Troops advanced towards the Wraith Hive Ships as the 70 Supermarine Spitfire Airplanes fly in Defensive Formations around the 2 Al'kesh Bombers following the Snakemen.

The Snakemen are armed with AK-47 Rifles, Laser Rifles, Brainsucker Launchers and Jet Harpoon Rifles as they continued to slowly head for their targets at the Wraith Hive Ships.

The Brainsucker Pods that Loki created would hatch into Brainsuckers to transport the Micronoid Parasites into the Wraith Armada causing chaos once the Micronoid Parasites tried to commandeer the minds inside of the whole Wraith Hive Ships for themselves.

The Micronoid Aggregate was a wild card that Loki didn't want to use since he had no clue if he can control them, but he had no other choice to stop the Wraith Invasions with and stay alive without doing it so he gave the order to use the Brainsucker Launchers against the Wraith Hive Ships inside the whole Milky Way Galaxy!


	97. The Sectoid Empire, part 11!

Construction Quota List for Sectoid Hangar Networks

Unit Type: 295 Supermarine Spitfire Airplanes

Armament: Lewis Automatic Machine Guns and Browning Machine Guns

Unit Type: 20 Sectoid Death Gliders

Armaments: Particle Cannons, Air to Air Missiles

Unit Type: 420 Supermarine Spitfire Airplanes

Armament: Lewis Automatic Machine Guns and Browning Machine Guns

Unit Type: 40 Sectoid Medium Scouts

Armament: Air to Air Missiles and Browning Machine Guns

Unit Type: 87 X-Com Interceptors

Armament: Laser Cannons and Avalanche Missiles

The Sectoid Pilots sent every Aircraft they can build against the Wraith Darts hopeful that they can distract the enemy numbers away from the planned ambush their Snakemen Troops are doing.


	98. The Sectoid Empire, part 12!

Several Brainsucker Pods fired under the Covering Fire from the AK-47 Rifles and Laser Rifles before the Snakemen with the Jet Harpoon Rifles joined in on the attack of the Masked Wraith Platoons defending the Wraith Hives still doing repairs.

The 2 Al'kesh Bombers lead the 70 Supermarine Spitfire Airplanes into Aerial Bombardment on the Wraith Ground Forces fighting the Snakemen Platoons nearby the Crashed Wraith Hive Ships.

The Brainsuckers enter the Wraith Hive Ships in large numbers causing the Mirconoids to infest the whole crew during the chaos of the Snakemen Invasion against the Wraith Commanders.


	99. The Sectoid Empire, part 13!

Unit Type: 5 Multiworms, 3 Multiworm Eggs

Owner: Micronoid Empire

Location: Micronoid Infested Wraith Research Lab

As expected the Sectoids had quickly lost control of the Micronoids and keep battling the Wraith Darts regardless of the fact that the Micronoids would be coming after them in the future!


	100. The Sectoid Empire, part 14!

The Wraith Queens know immediately that something was disrupting their Psychic Networks and reached out with their minds to find out who the Micronoids really are.

The Micronoids had quickly taken control of the nearest Masked Wraith Platoons and a few handfuls of their own Wraith Commanders to start Genetic Engineering the Multiworm Eggs.

The Wraith Armada of Hive Ships appeared to be facing their own Civil War in the middle of fighting the Sectoid Airplanes trying to delay their escape back into outer space while X-Com Forces are rebuilding their own Goa'uld Death Gliders against them.


	101. The Sectoid Empire, part 15!

The Wraith Queens and the Micronoids immediately turned on each other as the Sectoid Airplanes attacked both sides in the confusion.

"We need to destroy these Wraith Hive Ships now!" The nearest Snakeman Commander yells while firing panickingly at the Masked Wraith Platoons defending the Wraith Hive Ships.

The Multiworms had started appearing inside the Wraith Hive Ships causing more danger for the rest of the whole Stargate Network of the Milky Way Galaxy when the Micronoids escaped from the Sectoid Forces!

The Brainsucker Launchers had all ran out of Ammunition finally for the Snakemen Platoons and many of them throw Smoke Grenades at the Masked Wraith fighting the Brainsuckers to buy themselves more time.


	102. The Sectoid Empire, part 16!

The Snakemen Platoons keep fighting with AK-47 Rifles, Hand Grenades, Smoke Grenades, Dart Guns, Laser Rifles, Fragmentation Grenades, Gauss Rifles, Gauss Pistols, Gauss Cannons on Wheeled Carriages,

Asgard Communicators, Combat Knives, Proximity Grenades, and Jet Harpoon Rifles against all the Wraith Ground Forces defending their Hive Ships.

56 Muton Soldiers with Backpacks full of new Tau'ri Weaponry and Ammunition start marching toward the group of Snakemen Platoons fighting against the Masked Wraith ahead of them to resupply the Snakemen Platoons.

Everything was backfiring for the Sectoid Empire when the Goa'uld System Lords sent their own Death Gliders against the Crashed Wraith Hive Ships and began Planetary Bombardment against both sides.

A three way battle was not what the Sectoids wanted when most of their Air Support was Outdated Tau'ri Aircraft that are already losing against the Wraith Darts anyways.


	103. The Sectoid Empire, part 17!

Unit Name: Sectoid Outpost 48

Unit Type: X-Com Base Facilities

Current Actions: Firing Automated Missile Defenses at Wraith Darts and Goa'uld Death Gliders

"Transmit Evacuation Orders to both the Snakemen Platoons and the Muton Platoons at once!" The Panicking Sectoid Commander orders as the squadrons of Goa'uld Death Gliders overwhelm the Wraith Darts.


	104. The Sectoid Empire, part 18!

Unit Name: Sectoid Outpost 48

Unit Type: X-Com Base Facilities

Current Actions: Firing Automated Missile Defenses at Wraith Darts and Goa'uld Death Gliders while sending all of their Supermarine Spitfire Airplanes against both sides panickingly

Between the 2 Sectoid Al'kesh Bombers attacking the Wraith Ground Forces and the Snakemen Platoons blasting them with Guass Cannon Artillery Bombardment to cover their retreating, the Goa'uld Troop Transports landing go unnoticed by everyone.


	105. The New SGC, part 2!

The National Intelligence Department or the NID for short, wanted Amonet's Human Host for questioning and the whole X-Com Corporation was not handing her over because they are already preparing their own Captured Sectoid Mind Probes to do the job themselves.

Already having Goa'uld Technology Downloaded into their Computer Databases, the X-Com Corporation searched instead for information on the Goa'uld Territory inside the Milky Way Galaxy.

Amonet was trapped on the Planet Earth with the Tollan planning to remove her from Sha're.


	106. The New SGC, part 3!

Sha're and Daniel Jackson are back together again as the Abydonians look for new homes.

Apophis and Qetesh have escaped from the Crashed Wraith Hive Ships while Amonet was returned to the new United Goa'uld System Lords by SG-2 sending her in a Goa'uld Stasis Jar inside of some Goa'uld Cargo Crates made of Gold and Naquadah together.


	107. The New SGC, part 4!

Sha're and Daniel Jackson are back together again as Amonet was off searching for a new Human Host among the Goa'uld System Lords.

Apophis and Qetesh have been rebuilding their own empires while the Tok'ra Empire was testing their new Starships.

Unit Name: X-301 Interceptor Prototypes

Armament: Tau'ri Air to Air Missiles, Goa'uld Staff Cannons and Tok'ra Recall Device

Ownership: Tok'ra Empire

The Tok'ra Recall Devices are designed after the Goa'uld Recall Devices, but the Tok'ra Empire added their own Homing Devices to help keep the new technology out of enemy hands.

The Recall Devices used by both the Tok'ra and Goa'uld can be disabled by entering the right password into the computers to avoid losing control of them, but the enemy will be captured by landing inside the Goa'uld Mothership before they can disable the Automatic Pilot regardless!


	108. The New SGC, part 5!

General Hammond and his whole Staff are still under the X-Com Corporation's payroll.

The Whole Stargate Command was under X-Com Control and the International Oversight Advisory are the only ones that they had to answer to after the United States of America lost ownership of the Stargate Program.

Senator Robert Kinsey looked like he had been outsmarted when the Stargate Program started building their own Goa'uld Motherships outside of American Control.

Kinsey wanted the Stargate Program sold because it cost too much and the X-Com Corporation started using the Stargate to Build Goa'uld Motherships from it afterwards.


	109. The New SGC, part 6!

X-Com Base Name: Cheyenne Mountain Complex

Base Commander: General George Hammond

Chief Medical Officer: Doctor Janet Fraiser

X-Com Liaison to other Governments: Major Paul Davis

Chief Engineer: Sylvester Siler

Operations Officer: Norman Walter Davis Harriman

International Oversight Advisory Representative: Richard P. Woolsey

Stargate Command was using Goa'uld Recall Devices to copy the Goa'uld Memories out of Sha're before they began training her in the X-Com Equipment around her.

"Sergeant Lyudmila Andianov is joining SG-2, something about not wanting to be on SG-1 when Daniel Jackson started teaching Sha're about Archeology and Teal'c is eating lunch with them both right now." Jack O'Neill says boredly.

"SG-1 is still on Stand-Down Mode until Sha're Jackson is Combat Ready." General Hammond reminds Jack O'Neill.

"I know, but at least Daniel is happy to have his wife back and I still miss Carter, Sir." Jack admits.

"I know and we are going to find her someday." General Hammond replied strongly.


	110. The New SGC, part 7!

Daniel Jackson and Sha're Jackson began searching for ruins together while Teal'c and Jack O'Neill stand guard over them boredly nearby.

"I never thought Daniel would find someone who loved looking at rocks as much as he did." Jack O'Neill remarked quietly to Teal'c while watching the two work together.

"Indeed!" Teal'c agreed smiling to himself.

"I think I will radio our status report to Stargate Command and circle back here." Jack O'Neill says before leaving.

The next four days was boring for everyone besides the Jackson Archeologists and Jack O'Neill had never been happier to return home to the Planet Earth before.


	111. The Sectoid Empire, part 19!

Unit Name: Sectoid Outpost 48

Unit Type: X-Com Base Facilities

The Sectoid Airplanes are being overwhelmed while the Goa'uld System Lords are getting more irritated than defeated by the repeated attacks on them and their Death Gliders.

Over 500 Spitefire Airplanes dogfighting against both the Wraith Darts and the Goa'uld Death Gliders without much luck.

The Outdated Machine Guns blasted holes in the Wraith Darts, but the Heavy Armor of the Goa'uld Death Gliders lasted longer with the Sectoid Pilots being shot out of the sky in large numbers.

The Sectoid Death Gliders hold out better, but they also crash before the thousands of Goa'uld Death Gliders sent against them before the next wave of the Sectoid Air Forces show up.

40 Sectoid Medium Scouts and 87 X-Com Interceptors build by the Sectoids advanced towards the Goa'uld Death Gliders next in what can only be seen as the Sectoid Last Stand against the Goa'uld System Lords.


	112. The Sectoid Empire, part 20!

Unit Name: Micronoid Base

Unit Type: Wraith Hive Ship

The Micronoids had finally taken control of the Wraith Queens and are sending out the Multiworm Eggs against the Sectoid Armies of Snakemen while they continue repairing the Wraith Hive Ships for themselves.

The Goa'uld Al'kesh Bombers and the Goa'uld Motherships appear, but they plan to capture the Wraith Hive Ships for their technology instead of destroying them like the Sectoids expected them to do in the first place.

The Goa'uld Bombardment disables the Wraith Hive Ships all over again and causes some of them to crash trying to escape the planet also.

The Swarms of Multiworm Eggs charge after the Sectoid Ground Forces while the Goa'uld themselves are preparing to march their Jaffa Armies Blindly into the Unknown Enemies without any clue what was going on around them.


	113. The Micronoid Empire, part 1!

The Sectoid Empire did not like being overwhelmed by both the Goa'uld Forces in the air and thousands of Multiworm Eggs on the Ground at the same time.

The Sectoids had ordered a full retreat towards their Hidden Stargate inside Sectoid Outpost 48 in hopes of warning Emperor Loki about what was happening while the Snakemen Platoons fought to the death against the Micronoid Forces.

The Micronoids had started Creating Thousands of Multiworm Eggs to defend themselves immediately and are soon using their own Hyperworms to overwhelm the Snakemen inside their own Wraith Hive Ships.

The Snakemen are being outnumbered by Multiworms and Hyperworms together while Goa'uld Death Gliders are using them for Target Practice.

The Laser Rifles helped, but the Hyperworms still outnumber them 40,000 to 1 making them run for Sectoid Outpost 48 with the Micronoid Forces chasing behind them.

Some of the Snakemen throw Fragmentation Grenades at the Hyperworms hopeful to slow them down while their Tau'ri Weaponry is left behind in the hurry to save themselves from being killed.

The Goa'uld Forces on the other hand are wiped out quicker than the Sectoids by the Hyperworms and are infested with them instead of invading the Micronoid Hive Ships that steal their Goa'uld Troop Transports to escape the planet with.


	114. The Micronoid Empire, part 2!

The Hyperworm Infestation had forced the Goa'uld System Lords into Eradication Goals against it while the Micronoid Hive Ships escaped during the resulting chaos that followed the whole event.

The Abandoned Sectoid Base and all the X-Com Technology was discovered by the Goa'uld System Lords while removing the Hyperworm Infestation from the planet, but it would take the Goa'uld Forces years to Research Everything inside the Computer Databases for themselves.

The Micronoid Hive Ships on the other hand returned to the Wraith Cloning Centers to capture the Wraith Populations for itself.

The Micronoid Hive Ships quickly made Brainsucker Launchers and attacked the Wraith Cloning Centers with their Brainsuckers to infect the Wraith Populations with the Micronoid Group Consciousness.

With both the Goa'uld System Lords and the Sectoid Empire unprepared for the Micronoid Empire coming their way, the future fell into the hands of the Tok'ra to save everyone from being overwhelmed.


	115. Peace Talks with Loki, Part 2!

Admiral Russell Sharp and Kanan had been debating how to get their hands on a Goa'uld Sarcophagus when the answer contacted them.

Emperor Loki of the Sectoid Empire was begging the Tok'ra for their help against the Wraith Hive Ships and with the news of the Goa'uld System Lords being overwhelmed by the shared threat, the Tok'ra had little other choice than to agree.

Jolinar/ Samantha Carter was working with Anise on Building their own X-Com Base Facilities from the Computer Blueprints provided to them beforehand when the X-301 Prototypes are being tested in the air already.

The Aircraft Elevators and Vehicle Elevators are used for Access Lifts into the X-Com Research Outpost that the Tok'ra are building for themselves while Technical Vehicles like Pickup Trucks with Mounted Staff Cannons are being manufactured to defend the Stargate.


	116. Peace Talks with Loki, Part 3!

Unit Name: X-301 Fighter Prototypes

Armament: Goa'uld Staff Cannons and Air to Air Missiles.

The Goa'uld Death Gliders armed with M197 Gatling Guns are still on the Drawing Boards, but the mixture of X-Com and Tok'ra Researchers are still comparing technology with each other.

The Puddle Jumpers from the future had all of the X-Com Blueprints plus Several Earth Military Equipment Schematics for things like F-16 Aircraft and basically they Downloaded Wikipedia while they were at it also from the internet to make sure they had enough information inside their Computer Databases.

X-Com Forces had even found out how to clone everything that Loki sent against them, but the Chryssalids and Tasoth Platoons are the hardest to control.

The only problem was that the X-Com Forces had never seen the Multiworm Eggs or the Brainsuckers of the Micronoids beforehand when they fought against the Sectoid Empire.


	117. The New SGC, part 8!

"Witness if you will, a Ghost Town." O'Neill says.

"Are there really Ghosts here?" Sha're Jackson asked fearfully glancing around.

"I think Jack just means that the place is very empty." Daniel explained while giving Jack that Annoyed Look his way.

"The architecture may indicate an Earth ancestry on the other hand." Daniel says more interestedly.

"Anyone have any idea what this is?" Jack O'Neill asked watching his feet worriedly.

"It not Acidic, Pigeon Problem maybe." Daniel says looking the stuff over.

"I do not see Pigeons... and there should be lots of them to do this." Jack points out puzzledly.

"Sectoid Trap maybe?" Daniel asked getting uneasy with how quiet it is around them.

"No signs of Weapon Discharges anywhere in sight." Jack answers quietly searching the place with his eyes.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

"I vote we get out of here." Daniel says aiming his Laser Rifle wildly at the environment around them.


	118. The New SGC, part 9!

"Look out!" O'Neill screamed as the Flying Insects attacked them and SG-1 scatters out of the way.

Laser Rifles and Zat Guns discharged wildly as they made a run for the Stargate together panickingly.

The Bugs look like a cross between Mosquitoes and Dragonflies, but they are advancing on SG-1 regardless of what they looked like.

Two of the Infestation Flies made it into Stargate Command with SG-1 while the rest are destroyed by closing the IRIS.

X-Com Commanders quickly Quarantine the Cheyenne Mountain Compound down and flood the whole place with Knockout Gas to capture the Infestation Flies alive for their own Research Programs.

No one is harmed and the Infestation Flies are having Autopsy Reports done on them both within hours of being captured.


	119. The New SGC, part 10!

"We have Developed Venom Darts from the Infestation Flies own DNA if we ever need to use it against the Masked Wraith Platoons in the future." The Head Researcher called Doctor Rodney McKay explained as General George Hammond frowned at the items in thought.

"I only hope that we never have to use them." General Hammond admits worriedly and Rodney nods in full agreement with him.

"We also Designed Rifle Handles for the Goa'uld Staff Weapons that we are calling Goa'uld Staff Rifles." Rodney adds showing off the pictures of the new weapons while smiling to himself.


	120. The New SGC, part 11!

The next day had SG-1 testing the Goa'uld Staff Rifles for usefulness.

The X-Com Corporation are planning to Rebuild Another Cheyenne Mountain Compound at their Alpha Site to hide the Stargate inside of it when it is finished.

The Goa'uld System Lords had started sharing research with each other after they got their hands on X-Com Technology from the Abandoned Sectoid Outpost that put the X-Com Corporation and the Goa'uld Empire at the same Technology Level.

The Micronoid Empire had gained New Wraith Armies to feed, but also knows that five empires will soon be hunting it down with their own plans to annihilate it later on and it need to prepare for them beforehand.


	121. The New SGC, part 12!

The Micronoid Empire was heading for Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy before Stargate Command even learns about it!

The Wraith Queens are on the run from the Micronoids trying to brainwash them into servitude and the Goa'uld System Lords are rebuilding themselves while the Wraith appear to be starting their own Civil War.

The Tok'ra Empire was building their own X-302 Fighters and the First X-303 Starship Prometheus duplicated from the X-Com Blueprints from the future.

Samantha Carter loved building the First X-303 Starship Prometheus, but having the Tok'ra High Council apologize for Jolinar's actions didn't change the fact that she was still an Unwilling Host to the Tok'ra Lover of Lantash that was confusing enough without him defending her wishes to Jolinar while she shared the same body with her!

The Pangarans had instructions on how to fix their Tretonin come through the Stargate in a bag of Handwritten Papers while the Tok'ra steal Egeria and Kidnapped Zenna Valk to be her Future Human Host.


	122. The New SGC, part 13!

Jolinar and Lantash are flirting with each other while Samantha Carter tried to forget that Jolinar used her body to do the flirtatious actions between them.

The Tok'ra High Council have sent both Jolinar and Lantash together to find another Human Host for Jolinar while Samantha Carter hoped for the best.

The Tok'ra High Council had contacted the Asgard named Loki to Clone Egeria for them because he was the only Asgard to respond to their call for help.

The Tok'ra High Council explained to Zenna Valk that they needed a Human Host for their Queen Egeria and asked her if she wanted to be Jolinar's Human Host or Queen Egeria's Human Host instead.

The Tok'ra High Council provided all the Historical Information on Queen Egeria for Zenna Valk to read and left her alone to think it over for herself while Egeria was being cloned by the Asgard named Loki.


	123. The New SGC, part 14!

Zenna Valk had felt guilty for Egeria's Mistreatment by her people and worse was knowing that millions on Pangar would start panicking when Egeria was discovered to be missing without another Goa'uld Queen to make their Tretonin afterwards!

The Tok'ra Empire had provided instructions for making "Better Tretonin" while removing their Queen Egeria from the Planet Pangar to Loki's Asgard Starship and used Zat Guns on Zenna Valk once she beamed onto the vessel.

Zenna Valk frowned as she recalled Researching the Goa'uld Histroy of Pangar one moment and appearing on Loki's Starship the next to be fired on by the Tok'ra Zat Guns.

Zenna had woken up scared and confused when the Tok'ra High Council stated that her people had been experimenting on their Queen Egeria.

It was at this point that Zenna started begging the Tok'ra High Council to not retaliate against the Pangarans in realization of what her people had done!

When the Tok'ra High Council started explaining that they needed Human Hosts to keep themselves alive, Zenna feared again for her people being invaded because of their own actions and worried quietly as they asked her to consider being the Human Host to Queen Egeria herself.

Somehow reading about Queen Egeria while two Tok'ra watched her every move told her that she was not going home regardless of what she decided to do later.


	124. The New SGC, part 15!

"The Tok'ra High Council has decided not to retaliate against the Pangarans because your people acted out of ignorance instead of malice. It would serve no purpose to kill the Pangarans for their actions as long as our Queen Egeria was returned to us to repair the damage done by them in the end." Garshaw explained to Zenna Valk who smiled relievedly at the news and went back to reading about the Tok'ra History provided to her in thought.

Technologically the Tok'ra Empire had the same resources of both the Earth's Stargate Command and X-Com's Command Centers combined inside their Computer Databases, but being able to build Skyranger Troop Transports with X-302 Fighters together didn't change the fact that the New Micronoid Threat outgunned them regardless of it!

The very idea of the Micronoids enslaving the Wraith Queens to defeat everyone terrorized Loki enough to evacuate the Stargate Network for another hiding place to work with the Tok'ra Empire inside of the Milky Way Galaxy from instead!

Unit Name: Prometheus

Unit Type: X-303 Starship

Unit Ownership: Tok'ra Empire

Armament: Laser Cannons, Railguns, Missile Launchers

Propulsion Systems: Goa'uld Hyperdrive Engines, Chemical Rocket Engines

Current Actions: Defending Tok'ra Planet Vorash


	125. The New SGC, part 16!

The Salish were the first people to ambush SG-1 and sound confused about why they are doing there afterwards.

Sha're Jackson and Daniel Jackson soon found themselves debating against stealing the Trinium from the Salish People together with General Hammond.

The X-Com Corporation wanted the Trinium to support the United Nations with new weaponry to keep the peace with and SG-1 was caught in the middle of it!

Because the X-Com Corporation worked for the United Nations with the only Working Stargate Program, the United States of America can't cut their funding anymore, but they still frowned when the United Nations agreed to go public about the Goa'uld Threat without telling anyone about the Stargate Program yet.

The Looting and World Wide Panicking followed with the Planetary Populations demanding protection for their families afterwards.

All World Powers went on Full Alert searching the stars for signs of the Goa'uld Threat while coming together to defend themselves.

The Salish Spirts watched as Tonane learned that everyone thought that the Goa'uld are coming after them inside of Stargate Command and SG-1 took Tonane home in the confusion.


	126. The New SGC, part 17!

"The United Nations are asking for funding to prepare for the Goa'uld Threat openly and the whole planet is watching the news expecting an invasion to happen within a few weeks time." General Hammond stated outragedly.

"I don't think that the Salish's Trinium matters when we have Planetary Panicking to deal with instead." Daniel Jackson says retrospectively.

"Agreed." General Hammond says.

"Fools! Terrorizing the whole planet into thinking the Goa'uld System Lords are coming to gain power for themselves!" Xe'ls proclaimed to T'akaya in frustration.

"The Goa'uld are not invading?" T'akaya asked puzzledly.

"No, everyone is panicking for no reason and our Trinium is still in danger because of it!" Xe'ls proclaimed to T'akaya in more frustration.

"If we destroy this place, the people will fall to the Goa'uld Empire disorganizedly without the resources to defend themselves." T'akaya reminds Xe'ls worriedly.

"True, but our Trinium should not be the cause of the Salish going to war over it!" Xe'ls defends his position to the others.

"However their Leaders are playing on their fears of the Goa'uld to get our Trinium and I want to know why before we act against them!" Xe'ls decided strongly.


	127. The New SGC, part 18!

"They are building Goa'uld Weaponry!" T'akaya told Xe'ls worriedly after discovering it.

The Goa'uld Staff Rifles was something new for T'akaya and Xe'ls to see.

The Rifle Handles, Telescopic Sights and Firing Triggers added to the Normal Goa'uld Staff Weapons created the Goa'uld Staff Rifles that Xe'ls was looking over in his hands.

The SG-11 Appearance helped Xe'ls study the Goa'uld Staff Rifle without anyone noticing anything was wrong.

"Just the person that I wanted to see." Daniel Jackson says surprising Xe'ls that hadn't hear him walk into the room beforehand.

"Why?" Xe'ls asked confusedly.

"I need your help protecting the Salish." Daniel says worriedly.

"How?" Xe'ls asked curiously.

"I want to explore the Stargate Network for another source of Trinium besides the Salish Planet." Doctor Jackson stated and Xe'ls nods in understanding.

"Great Idea!" Xe'ls remarked smiling.

"Can your team help me search for Another Trinium Planet?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"I think that something can be arranged." Xe'ls says smiling.

"We can explain the idea to General Hammond together once everything calms down and it will give me the time to talk the rest of SG-1 into helping us." Daniel says before leaving.


	128. The New SGC, part 19!

"The IOA love the idea of searching for more Trinium Rich Planets, Doctor Jackson." General Hammond replied.

"SG-11 is willing to take Daniel Jackson with us on the Recon Missions, Sir." Xe'ls stated using SG-11's memories while they are kept in Stasis to cover the actions of his people being on the Planet Earth.

SG-1 and SG-11 exit the Stargate together before checking the MALP Probe running their Geological Survey for them.

"Anything?" Jack O'Neill asked boredly.

"Strong Naquadah Mineral Traces... Large Natural Resources of Lead and Gold... Environmental Scans are all normal... No Trinium found within two miles of the Stargate by the UAV Probes." SG-11 reported all looking at their Laptop Computers while Jack rolled his eyes boredly.

"No signs of the Goa'uld." Teal'c reported after searching the area with the Jacksons while everyone was looking at their Laptop Computers.

Xe'ls continued leading SG-11 in Laurence Conner's Appearance while SG-1 helped them delay the Salish Mining Operations another week.

The X-Com Corporation sent Construction Teams to build the Mining Camps while SG-1 and SG-11 protected the planet for them.


	129. The New SGC, part 20!

"The Naquadah Mining Camps are producing already." Daniel reported looking at one of the Computer Laptops for himself.

"They have even started building Log Cabins already." Jack remarked over Daniel's Radio.

"O'Neill, I have just seen several four legged animals moving through the trees towards your location." Daniel's Radio Reported with the voice of Teal'c.

"I see them, Caribou Herds on another planet? Daniel, you might want to see this for yourself too!" Jack says alarmedly.

"What is it?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"Just get over here quickly!" Jack orders sounding very uneasy about something.

"Abandoned Goa'uld Temple?" Daniel asked walking over towards Jack.

"They were attacked by the Masked Wraith Drones killed over there." Jack points out alertly.

"Teal'c and Sha're are guarding the Stargate together." Jack told Daniel as they searched the area for hidden dangers together.


	130. The New SGC, part 21!

"The Wraith Stun Weaponry and the Crashed Wraith Fighter Darts are the only technology we found, but the destroyed village four miles from the Stargate worried everyone greatly." Doctor Daniel Jackson told SG-11 as they made plans together for their next shared missions together.

Jack O'Neill and Teal'c are talking with the rest of SG-11 about what Stargate Addresses to explore together.

The Next Stargate Address had no Naquadah or Trinium at all!

The whole planet was empty woodlands with the Mule Deer Herds and the Spotted Skunk Family living beside the DHD for the Stargate.

"I have no idea how we are going to explain that a Skunk Family ambushed us at the Stargate to General Hammond." Jack says worriedly.

"I think the smell will convince him beforehand that the Skunk Family was real enough." Daniel remarks tiredly.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed as SG-1 and SG-11 returned to the Earth together.


	131. The Micronoid Empire, part 3!

The Asgard Empire had removed the Goa'uld named Amaunet from Sha're Jackson beforehand and returned Amaunet to the other Goa'uld System Lords alive!

The small fact that the Tau'ri and the Asgard are working together openly scared the Goa'uld System Lords away from them while everyone are fighting the Wraith Hive Ships.

The Micronoids had moved towards controlling the Wraith Queens and understanding how their Wraith Hive Ships worked to conquer everyone else with them.

The Goa'uld Shield Generators had fallen into the hands of the Micronoids and several Captured Wraith Hive Ships are moving towards the nearest empty planet to repair themselves from their last battle quietly.


	132. The New SGC, part 22!

The Asgard Empire had their hands full with the Alteran Designed Replicators.

The Tok'ra Empire had their Queen Egeria blended with her new Human Host and started explaining their actions to her.

"We did what was necessary to save the Tok'ra Empire from being wiped out by extinction!" The Tok'ra High Council defends their actions with the Pangarans.

"You used guilt over what the Pangarans did to me to talk Zenna Valk into blending with me!" Egeria protested the Tok'ra Actions.

"We are sorry for what has happened to us, but we have much to show you of our accomplishments also!" Garshaw proclaimed worriedly.

The Tok'ra showed Egeria their Tunnel Networks and lots of their Stolen Goa'uld Technology while she felt amazement from Zenna Valk's Mind at everything they saw together.

Egeria started to wonder if the Tok'ra Empire was starting to stray into Goa'uld Mentality after she saw the Goa'uld Sarcophagus under heavy guard nearby.


	133. The New SGC, part 23!

Egeria meets Kanan/Admiral Russell Sharp while being told about the Tau'ri Army from the future helping them build several Goa'uld Motherships after hiding their X-303 Flagship underground and making the Planet Vorash look like a Goa'uld Mining Camp to anyone coming through the Stargate on the surface.

The Tok'ra had ignored the Goa'uld Motherships being constructed on the surface to study the X-303 Starship for themselves after it was tested in space and hidden underground for storage by the Future Tau'ri.

To be honest with themselves, the Tok'ra had gone along with all the plans of the Future Tau'ri to get Egeria back and now they had lots of new technology built on their planet to learn about because of it!

"Egeria, my group have come into the past to save the Tok'ra/Tau'ri Alliance from being defeated by the Goa'uld System Lords and I can only hope our actions can restore the friendship between our two worlds in the future!" Admiral Russell Sharp proclaimed and Egeria was shocked by the desperation in his voice.

Egeria had been worried about the Tok'ra becoming an Interstellar Empire, but now she feels sorry for the Tau'ri being desperate enough to travel across time to save her without knowing what else to do with themselves afterwards.

Everything Egeria had learned about the Future Tau'ri told her that they had no clue how to return to their own time and needed the Tok'ra worse than the Tok'ra needed them.

"Something is happening with the Goa'uld System Lords." A messager from the Tok'ra High Council told Egeria as she welcomed the Future Tau'ri into the Tok'ra Family.


	134. The New SGC, part 24!

The Goa'uld System Lords are rebuilding themselves as the Wraith Queens and the Micronoid Empire both head towards the City of Atlantis to fight over it.

The Micronoid Controlled Wraith Commanders needed to control their own Wraith Queen to start taking over the rest of the Wraith Hive Ships in the Pegasus Galaxy, but the Genii had no idea what was coming their way because of it!

The Tok'ra Empire quickly became well known among the Goa'uld Empire as the Tok'ra Empire started welcoming Rebel Jaffa into their ranks to fly their Goa'uld Motherships beside them in open combat during future conflicts.

The Tok'ra Queen Egeria/Zenna Valk was thinking about dating because she needed Human DNA to make her Tok'ra Offspring and her Human Host didn't want to sleep around to get the Human Male Sperm for her plans to work with perfect strangers.

"I do understand your need to want sexual release after who knows how long, but my body is not going to become some Galactic Slut for you to get it!" Zenna Valk thinks outragedly to the New Tok'ra Queen Egeria approving of the Tok'ra becoming an interstellar empire to defeat the Goa'uld System Lords.


	135. The Sectoid Empire, part 21!

The Sectoid Emperor Loki watched as the Micronoids left to find the Alteran City of Atlantis and the Goa'uld System Lords united together in fear of their return.

The X-Com Corporation had several Earth Governments wanting to exploit the Stargate Program for their own goals, but when the Tollan and the Asgard Empires came working together to defeat the Alteran Designed Replicators with Earth Weaponry, everything changed!

The Replicators swarmed against the Planet Earth to cripple the supplies of new technology going to the Asgard Empire to defeat them.

With the Sectoids joining the Asgard Empire to fight back the Replicators with Earth Weaponry, the Goa'uld Motherships are caught in the middle of the Replicators swarming towards the Stargate Network of the Milky Way Galaxy to save themselves.

The Replicators swarmed across whole Galaxies to escape the Asgard Extermination Missions in all directions panickingly.

As the Replicators left the Ida Galaxy by swarming into the Milky Way Galaxy and the Pegasus Dwarf Irregular Galaxy along with several nearby Galaxies that the Asgard High Council know nothing about, the Wraith Queens and the Goa'uld System Lords both discover how dangerous the Replicators are when they start appearing.


	136. The Sectoid Empire, part 22!

The Goa'uld System Lords had started working together before the Replicators invaded the Milky Way Galaxy and the Jaffa Armies needed the Earth Rifles to defend themselves with because of the Replicators getting in their way.

The Jaffa Forces of the Goa'uld System Lords ambushed both the Sectoids and the Tau'ri Alliance for their Earth Weaponry they needed to protected themselves from the Replicators getting in the way of the Goa'uld System Lords themselves.

Frustrated that both the Replicators and the Goa'uld Forces are coming after them at the same time, the Sectoids and the Tau'ri Alliance get defensive about protecting themselves.


	137. The New SGC, part 25!

With the Goa'uld System Lords building Earth Weaponry and the Goa'uld Staff Rifles the same as the Tau'ri Alliance are doing, it means both sides are fighting on equal terms against each other in their future wars.

Goa'uld Staff Rifles: Rifle Handle, Targetting Sight and Firing Trigger added to the Normal Goa'uld Staff Weaponry.

Apophis was leading his fleet of Goa'uld Motherships to help the Goa'uld System Lords retake the territory destroyed by the Wraith Hive Ships beforehand while the Tau'ri Alliance are working with the Tollan to protect several of the planets they visited from being destroyed.

Several Discarded Human Planets are in danger of being conquered by the Goa'uld System Lords to rebuild the destruction done by the Wraith Hive Ships beforehand and the Tau'ri Alliance are the only thing standing in their way!


	138. The New SGC, part 26!

Telling the world about the Stargate Program so soon after warning them about the Goa'uld Threat lead to suspicion and distrust when everyone discovered the United Nations brought the Stargate from the Americans without telling anyone about what was going on around them.

The National Intelligence Department wanted to buy the Stargate for themselves, but with the whole world watching what happened to the thing, it was political suicide to go after it right now anyways.

Besides the NID didn't want the News Networks sending their Reporters to investigate them during the world panicking going on around them.


	139. The New SGC, part 27!

The Asgard Empire and the Sectoids are starting to work together now that the Replicators had vanished from the Ida Galaxy.

The Goa'uld System Lords had found the Mutons sent against them by the Asgard Empire overwhelming armed with Grenade Launchers and Assault Rifles.

The Tau'ri are discovering M16 Rifles being made from Trinium and Naquadah by the Goa'uld System Lords after killing the Jaffa Forces.

General Hammond had learned that the Goa'uld System Lords are manufacturing Earth Weaponry and sent Automated Heavy Weapons Platforms armed with Goa'uld Staff Cannons to avoid more Human Deathes.

The Tracked Tank Chassis that X-Com normally used came out of the Stargate armed with the Goa'uld Staff Cannons and the MALP Equipment from Stargate Command integrated together in groups of two devices to explore around the Stargate before X-Com Platoons came through to flank the Automated Heavy Weapons Platforms on all-terrain treads.


	140. The New SGC, part 28!

The Lucian Alliance had found out about the Asgard Empire and called for help to attack the Goa'uld System Lords.

The Asgard and the Tollan had contacted the Tau'ri together to meet with the Lucian Alliance at their sides.

Chancellor Travell of the Tollan and Thor of the Asgard meet SG-1 at the Stargate as the Lucian Alliance Contacts came by Goa'uld Mothership to meet Thor's Flagship in Deep Space.

"Can someone explain why we came through the Stargate just for Thor to transport us several hours across the Milky Way Galaxy to meet this Lucian Alliance instead of having Thor come getting us from home?" Jack O'Neill asked annoyedly.

"One of the Orbital Patrols would have attacked Thor's Starship on sight after the 'Planetary Panicking Demanded all Goa'uld Motherships be shared by everyone to protect the Planet Earth Plan' was put into action!" Daniel Jackson points out frustratedly.

"The Earth Governments have gone crazy enough to threaten the Asgard now?" O'Neill asked worriedly.

"The sooner we defeat the Goa'uld System Lords, the sooner everyone calms themselves down again." Doctor Jackson stated tiredly.


	141. The New SGC, part 29!

The Lucian Alliance sold Supply Cates full of Goa'uld Staff Weapons, Kassa Crops and Goa'uld Communicators to the Planet Earth's Stargate Command as an offer of friendship between them.

With the Wraith Hive Ships under the Micronoid Control invading the Pegasus Galaxy in search of new technology to use against the Sectoid Empire and the Goa'uld System Lords, the Goa'uld named Anubis returned to the Milky Way Galaxy to rejoin the Goa'uld System Lords before the Tau'ri attacked them during their time of weakness.

The Goa'uld named Anubis being completely aware of the Ori Invasion in the future timeline had prepared by Unifying the Goa'uld System Lords against the Ori Motherships in advance of them showing up without telling them about the Ori Threat.

The Tau'ri People living on the Planet Earth on the other hand had no knowledge of the Ori Threat that endangered them in the future, but they heard about the Unification of the Goa'uld System Lords by Anubis very quickly and worried what would happen next.


	142. The New SGC, part 30!

The Lucian Alliance and the Planet Earth's Stargate Command are both surprised to learn that the United Goa'uld System Lords lead by Anubis are offering peace talks in exchange for Cloning a Younger Host for Lord Yu-huang Shang Ti from the Asgard Empire.

The Tok'ra Empire unsure why the future that the Tau'ri Time Travellers told them about was changing around them when Anubis returned years ahead of when they expected him to appear.

When the Hologram of Lord Ba'al transmits through the Planet Earth's Stargate, the Defense Teams fired harmlessly at Lord Ba'al's Image to the irritation of the Goa'uld watching their actions delaying his political mission while Bullets Ricochetting off the Stargate Iris wildly in the confusion.

General George Hammond orders everyone to stand down once it became clear that they had only damaged themselves with their own Bullets Ricochetting off the Stargate Iris wildly in the confusion while the Goa'uld Hologram rolled his eyes tiredly at them.

The Automated Goa'uld Staff Cannons had figured out that the Goa'uld Hologram had not come through the Stargate and there was no target to fire on because the Motion Sensors showed nothing until the Humans caused the Bullets Ricochetting off the Stargate Iris wildly in the confusion after falling for the Goa'uld Visual Trick.

"If you are finished wasting my time, I have a message from the United Goa'uld System Lords." The Goa'uld Hologram says annoyedly.


	143. The New SGC, part 31!

The Lucian Alliance had taken control of several Abandoned Goa'uld Planets when the Wraith Hive Ships left and the Goa'uld Empire United itself in terror of their returning again.

The United Goa'uld System Lords wanted Cloning Technology for leaving the Planet Earth alone and if the Asgard Empire did not provide it within two years the Goa'uld Motherships destroyed the Planet Earth instead.

After the United Nations bought the Stargate Program run by the X-Com Corporation and both Stargates making everyone's plans to start their own Stargate Program useless unless they tried to repair the Sectoid Stargates left behind for their own use instead.

The Sectoid Stargates are bad electrical copies of the Naquadah Made Stargates that do not overload after a handful of times like the Sectoid Stargates did to everyone's surprise when they tested them.

Considering the Sectoid Stargates were build by the thousands to transport Human Test Subjects into the Stargate Network undetected and the Sectoids sabotaged their own equipment once they evacuated the Planet Earth, the Sectoid Stargates might not be designed for long-term use or they had been sabotaged to explode beforehand after two weeks being used regardless of the Humans discovering them.


	144. The New SGC, part 32!

The Lucian Alliance had made their own agreements with the Goa'uld Empire for a Cease Fire Treaty which prevented the Lucian Alliance from expanding into Goa'uld Space in exchange for keeping their Goa'uld Starships to explore new areas of the Milky Way Galaxy for the System Lords instead.

The Sectoid Stargates are useless junk designed to destroy themselves once the Sectoids had evacuated the Planet Earth beforehand, the Electrical Stargates had been engineered to fall apart from continual use resulting in Exploding Sectoid Buildings that X-Com Forces would be unable to study for themselves afterwards.

In short the Planet Earth's Plans for Multiple Stargate Programs would never work long-term unless they wanted stranded teams being rescued by other countries when their Stargates exploded and someone else went searching for them instead.

The Asgard named Thor disliked the news that the Goa'uld System Lords had joined together "Demanding Cloning Technology from the Asgard Empire as their price for leaving the Planet Earth alone." while everyone was waiting for the Asgard High Council to decide if the Planet Earth got destroyed by the Goa'uld Motherships or not because of the whole thing.


	145. The New SGC, part 33!

"This is a political nightmare!" General George Hammond complained outragedly.

"We didn't know, Sir." Jack O'Neill says quietly trying to cheer his Commanding Officer up.

"Jack, we closed our Defensive Iris on a Russian Team returning through the Stargate under fire." Daniel Jackson pointed out worriedly.

"We were never told that anyone from Earth had been sent Off-World beforehand and certainly not that they would transmit five months of Computerized Letters to their Families with their Mission Reports to ensure they had proof of everything they saw through the Stargate Network to their Superiors in case their Stargate Program was shut down on them!" O'Neill yelled back upsetly at having unknowingly killed Humans trying to return home to their families.

"The Russians are blaming us for their dead people and I have already promised to keep the Iris open during Incoming Wormholes to avoid this happening again." General Hammond stated tiredly.

"We think the Sectoid Stargates work the same way a Hotel redirects Telephone Calls between rooms, so if one Stargate is busy, another one opens on the same planet to allow transportation instead." Major Paul Davis explained tiredly wishing he had better news once he continued talking.


	146. The New SGC, part 34!

Two Automated Staff Cannon Platforms had been placed on the sides of the Stargate with their own Motion Sensors and DNA Scanners that target any Goa'uld DNA as a threat to them.

"We end up turning the Automated Staff Cannon Platforms off whenever Teal'c comes back with SG-1, but otherwise the Goa'uld System Lords are in for a big surprise if they try to come through our Stargate." Major Paul Davis stated smilingly.

"I only hope that the Rebel Jaffa don't visit us without telling us beforehand or we will have a lot of dead allies on our hands instead." General Hammond remarked worriedly watching the Automated Staff Cannon Platforms near their own Stargate.

"Our luck has to turn better sooner or later, Sir." Major Paul Davis says hopefully.

"Ever since Major Carter vanished, our luck has been going downhill for weeks." General Hammond admits tiredly.


	147. The New SGC, part 35!

"The Asgard High Council has decided to give the Cloning Technology to the Goa'uld System Lords to avoid them destroying the Planet Earth." Thor told SG-1 irritatedly before sitting down in an empty chair with his hands on his head.

"Thor, Buddy, you seem stressed out." O'Neill says worriedly.

"The Asgard High Council has discovered that the Sectoids used Homing Beacons to draw the Replicators into other Galaxies by Automated Starships without telling anyone what they did beforehand and now the Nakai Empire is declaring war on us because of it." Thor explained tiredly.

"You mean the Asgard Empire is at war with this Nakai Empire now?" Daniel Jackson asked worriedly.

"The Sectoids are Cloning Aquatoids to defend the Asgard Empire in advance, but the Nakai Motherships are already attacking the Goa'uld Motherships and the Goa'uld System Lords are about to learn the Asgard Empire is behind the Nakai Invasion happening in the first place." Thor continued talking looking defeatedly at SG-1 for help with his eyes.

40 Nakai Motherships attacking the Goa'uld System Lords caught Anubis completely blindsided because it never happened in the last timeline he remembers and he has no clue why it started causing him problems now panickingly trying to defend himself in the chaos around him.


	148. The New SGC, part 36!

The 40 Nakai Motherships attacking the Goa'uld Motherships sent their Nakai Fighters against the Goa'uld Death Gliders as the Tok'ra Empire learn what is going on with the Goa'uld System Lords.

The Asgard High Council are looking hopeful that the Goa'uld and the Nakai Empires will destroy each other before they both realized how unprepared the Asgard Empire is to fight against the winner afterwards while the Tau'ri themselves want to stay unnoticed by the whole thing instead.

"Somehow I don't think that anyone at the White House will love the idea that the Milky Way Galaxy is being invaded days after signing the Peace Talks with the Goa'uld Threat to leave the Planet Earth alone." Jack O'Neill says thoughtfully.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed with him.

"The Asgard Empire is still rebuilding itself after the Replicators left our own galaxy, but at least the Sectoids have stopped experimenting on Human Planets to help defend the Asgard People from harm instead." Thor added hopeful to cheer everyone up.

"What happened to Loki?" Doctor Jackson asked curiously.

"Loki met his future self and started warning the Asgard High Council about some Ori Invasion coming to maintain their shared freedom ruling the Sectoid Empire beside the Asgard Empire against the new threat." Thor replied tiredly.


	149. The New SGC, part 37!

The Nakai Motherships attacking the Goa'uld Motherships distracted the Tok'ra Empire from making plans to contact the Tau'ri's Stargate Command to tell them that Major Samantha Carter was safe without the SGC capturing her.

The Goa'uld System Lords had stopped attacking the Tau'ri's Stargate Programs to focus on the Nakai Motherships attacking them instead, but the peoples of the Planet Earth still worried about having an Interstellar War going on inside the Milky Way Galaxy's Stargate Networ while they are exploring it themselves regardless.

Faction Name: Chinese Stargate Program

Current Actions: Exploring around the Stargate for Naquadah Mining Sites.

Armament: QBZ-95 Assault Rifles, Type 81 Assault Rifles, Type 91 Grenade Launchers

The United Kingdom had two Japanese Teams, 1 Russian Team and 1 X-Com Team come out of their Stargate in the last three weeks with two of their own teams still Off-World waiting to return to the Planet Earth.


	150. The New SGC, part 38!

"The Whole Situation is unacceptable, Stargate Travel back to the Planet Earth is erratic enough that England, Russia, China, and even Canada has contacted their Off-World Teams to avoid returning home. To make things worse the Sectoids had Stargates built in locations undiscovered all over the Planet Earth. We already had X-Com Teams Radio in four underground locations where they exited out of Stargates inside the American Sewer Systems of New York, New Mexico, Montana and Minnesota." Major Paul Davis says reading the mission reports worriedly.

"People are demanding to use our Alpha Site again?" General Hammond asked knowingly.

General George Hammond and Major Paul Davis had been picked by the X-Com Leadership to run the X-Com Stargate Program at Cheyenne Mountain because they trusted their Command Staff and Wanted SG-1 working for them when X-Com Forces made their move Building Off-World Bases without telling the rest of the Planet Earth how far they would go to protect it with Underground Defense Networks across the Stargate Network.

The X-Com Corporation was willing to Build Underground Defense Networks across the Stargate Network and start out on their own just like they saw the Lucian Alliance do with the Goa'uld Starships to explore the Milky Way Galaxy by themselves to protect the Planet Earth.


	151. The New SGC, part 39!

The Nakai Motherships attacking the Goa'uld Motherships distracted everyone trying to stay out of their interstellar war inside the Milky Way Galaxy. The Jaffa working for the System Lords had been forced to work together in the face of the new threat to their Goa'uld Masters.

The first time the Nakai came through the Stargate caused terror among the Jaffa Warriors at just having seen the enemy for the first time because they looked like thousands of "Blue Monsters" charging to eat them in the minds of the Goa'uld Followers.

The Jaffa Population lived inside Tents mostly and know nothing about Electricity, so it wasn't hard for the Goa'uld to convince them that the Nakai Monsters had to be stopped at all costs!

Terrified for their families helped the Jaffa Patrols work together to protect them once the shared motivation to hunt the Nakai Monsters down spread like wildfire.

Fear motivated the Jaffa Cities to defend themselves, but the Nakai Marines have better weaponry with their Particle Rifles and used Flanking Tactics just like the Tau'ri did.

Finally fighting against someone who was the Technological Equivalent of the Asgard Empire and the Military Skills of the Tau'ri Combined was a nightmare for the Goa'uld!


	152. The New SGC, part 40!

The Asgard Twins of Thor and Loki debated what to do about the Goa'uld being wiped out.

"Disrupting timelines caused this and I really hope you learned something from doing it!" Future Thor told Future Loki sharply.

"I tricked the Replicators into leaving, remember?" Future Loki defends his actions.

"You used the Android Reese's Homing Beacon to draw the Replicators into Unexplored Galaxies!" Future Thor protested.

"The Asgard are saved regardless of how it was done." Future Loki responds knowingly.

"You still doomed others to save your own species and changed history to do it also!" Future Thor screamed at Future Loki outragedly.

"I did what I needed to do to stay alive! If I had failed, we would be the Only Living Asgard left and you know it!" Future Loki protested while glaring at Future Thor.

"You are right, but I don't have to like what you did to save the Asgard People!" Future Thor objected while sighing to himself in defeat.


	153. The New SGC, part 41!

The Destiny Expedition would never happen for the Tau'ri because the Replicators had eaten the Destiny Starship for themselves after the Asgard named Loki tricked them out of the Galaxy of Ida and caused the Nakai Motherships to invade the Milky Way Galaxy for revenge on the Asgard Empire afterwards.

The Nakai Motherships attacked the Goa'uld and forced the Tok'ra into defending themselves against whoever won the interstellar war since the whole Stargate Network would go to the winners afterwards.

The Tau'ri themselves had found themselves caught in the crossfire of the Nakai and the Goa'uld on several planets while the six Goa'uld Motherships that the Planet Earth's Orbital Defense Fleet was being made from would only draw the Nakai Invasion towards them instead of protecting it to the exasperation of everyone who finally got their hands on Goa'uld Technology, all of the Earth Governments thought the Stargate Program was cursed and had turned it over to X-Com Forces hopeful to wash their hands of the whole mess when the World News blamed the Stargate Program for the world coming to an end in the future!

"First Major Carter vanishes and then the Milky Way Galaxy is invaded by a species we know nothing about... I need something to drink before something else happens around here!" General Hammond told himself tiredly.


	154. The New SGC, part 42!

The Tau'ri Governments had send orders to head towards the Computer Location of the Alpha Site where X-Com Forces would debrief them because Stargate Travel to the Planet Earth was no longer predictable enough to be safe anymore.

The Electrical Sectoid Stargate Designs had been engineered to backfire on themselves and the X-Com Forces had the only Stargate that are made from Naquadah to would still work in the long-term.

Most of the Tau'ri Governments had gone along with the X-Com Plans and sent Computer Laptops through the Stargate Network with the orders to head for the Alpha Site, but handfuls had given orders to steal Goa'uld Cargo Ships back towards the Planet Earth instead when the sent their Computer Laptops.

That was why the X-Com Death Gliders had shot down a Russian Team returning home inside of the Goa'uld Cargo Ship unknowingly and gotten the Russians mad at them for defending the Planet Earth.


	155. The New SGC, part 43!

"How long were you planning to keep the fact that Sha're Jackson is pregnant a secret?" Senator Robert Kinsey demanded.

"The Extraterrestrial Combat Forces no longer answer to the United States of America, Senator Kinsey." General George Hammond reminds him.

"I don't know why the Pesident of the United States allowed X-Com to keep our Stargate Command Building and the Personnel Staff for themselves, but I know keeping secrets from your Superiors can get people in all kinds of trouble regardless." Senator Robert Kinsey stated darkly.

"X-Com already knows that Sha're Jackson is pregnant since they are the ones that Contacted the Tollan to remove the Goa'uld from her head in the first place." General Hammond stated smiling at the suprised look on the American Senator's Face.

"Your X-Com Organization wants the Goa'uld Genetic Memory from Sha're Jackson for yourselves!" Kinsey yelled outragedly at realizing the real reason that America was never told about the Jackson Child in the first place.

"The United Nations feel that X-Com is better suitable to deal with the Goa'uld System Lords on our own." General Hammand defends his Employers.

"Only because the costs of the Stargate Program was too high for the United States of America to pay and X-Com turned it into a Gold Mine after taking it for themselves making the Americans look like fools for selling it to them in the first place!" Kinsey Protested.

"Our Stargate Travel has been stopped, but X-Com is Reverse Engineering Crashed Sectoid Starships to Build their own Prototypes instead." General Hammond says trying to Distract Kinsey from pointing out the two Goa'uld Motherships defending the Planet Earth in Orbit are the only ones left.


	156. The New SGC, part 44!

Unit Name: X-Com Prototype Starship

Unit Type: Sectoid Small Scout Ship

Armament: Goa'uld Staff Cannons

The Sectoid Small Sout Ships looked like Flying Saucers and Lunar Landers on Metal Legs Combined together.

Doctor Rodney McKay frowned at the Blueprints of the the Sectoid Small Scout Ship, it looked like the Sectoids Reverse Engineered the Lunar Lander Designs used by the Planet Earth into their own Flying Saucers before adding the Gravitational Propulsion System that was the only Advanced Technology the thing had in the first place.

The Alien Alloys, the Anti-Matter Reactors, and Navigational Systems are easily Reverse Engineered by X-Com Researchers who added Goa'uld Weaponry to the Unarmed Sectoid Scout Ship Blueprints they used discovered.

Small, Medium and Large Sectoid Scout Ships are Constructed by X-Com Forces to defend the Planet Earth with before exploring nearby Solar Systems themselves for the first time heading into the Stargate Network by Starships.

SG-1 was waiting for Doctor Daniel Jackson to become a Father for the first time as Doctor Janet Fraiser was checking on the Mother to be inside of Stargate Command.


	157. The New SGC, part 45!

Unit Name: X-Com Prototype Starship

Unit Type: Sectoid Small Scout Ship

Armament: Goa'uld Staff Cannons

The Sectoid Scout Ships needed to be upgraded with Goa'uld Shield Generators, but otherwise X-Com had their own Starships that can easily be constructed on the Planet Earth by the thousands to explore the Milky Way Galaxy without using the Stargate.

This became very useful when the Asgard High Council removed every Stargate from the Planet Earth and handed them over to the Goa'uld System Lords as a Peace Offering for adding Earth to the Protected Planets Treaty without X-Com's Knowledge.

The Goa'uld already being at war agreed to the terms without questions and the need for a meeting on the Planet Earth to debate it was forgotten altogether.

"I have no memory of the future that Loki came from, but I agree that if the Ori Motherships are going to wipe the Asgard all out, the Sectoids had to be created to change that outcome immediately!" Future Thor defends Future Loki's actions before the Asgard High Council.


	158. The New SGC, part 46!

"Are you telling me that Loki created the Sectoid Forces based on the X-Com Computer Games that came out in the United States in the year 1994?" General Hammond Demanded outraged at the whole thing.

"I'm sorry, but Loki used Time Travel after he saw these Ori Motherships destroy the Asgard Homeworld and based his Sectoid Forces on the Earth Computer Game called X-Com: UFO Defense to test his Living Weapons against your people in battle because your planet found the Ori Homing Beacon that brought the threat down on everyone in the first place!" Future Thor defends Loki's actions carefully.

"You are saying that X-Com only exists because SG-1 failed to save the Asgard Species from being wiped out in the first place?" General Hammond Demanded outragedly.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but the Asgard High Council has already removed the Ori Homing Beacon from the Planet Earth and hidden it to avoid our own destruction." Future Thor admits worriedly about the Alteran Communications Device the Asgard found and removed.

The Ori Motherships must never know about the Asgard Empire being inside the Milky Way Galaxy or there being anything else for them to explore the area because of until the Asgard Empire is strong enough to stop them or everyone was doomed regardless!

The Tok'ra Empire was watching the Goa'uld System Lords go to war with someone unknown to them and the Tau'ri Alpha Site was trying to figure out why they can't use their Stargate to get back to the Planet Earth anymore, but the Tollan are the only ones that know both the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra.

The Tollan and the Tok'ra are working closer together while the Goa'uld are ignoring them to know who is really invading their space instead.

The Tau'ri Movements across the Stargate Network had been slowed down with the lose of their own Stargate, but the Tok'ra Empire was taking their place fighting against the Goa'uld and exploring new worlds.


	159. The New SGC, part 47!

The biggest concern the Tau'ri had was restoring contact with their Alpha Site and their Sectoid Starships running out of fuel just getting to the Planet Abydos.

The Anti-Matter Reactors ran on Elerium-115 and the Tau'ri had not enough Elerium-115 to fuel their Sectoid Starships long enough to risk going anywhere besides the Planet Abydos.

The Planet Abydos had it's own Stargate for the Tau'ri to contact their Alpha Site with and work out replacing the Sectoid Reactors with Goa'uld Naquadah Reactors so everyone can return home to the Planet Earth again.

"I thought the whole point of 'Building Goa'uld Motherships' was to defend the Planet Earth, not to rescue everyone of our Prototype Starships when they run out of fuel and use our 'New Tractor Beam' to save them." Rodney McKay complained.

"Equiping a Tractor Beam on our Goa'uld Motherships is really paying off." Major Paul Davis remarked.

"Only because the Tractor Beam is saving our own Prototype Starships from drifting powerless in space to begin with, this is clearly a design flaw that we need to fix before we end up rescuing our own ships forever!" Rodney responds.

"At least the ships heading to the Planet Abydos made it there before they ran out of fuel." Major Paul Davis says smiling.

"I think the Goa'uld Reactors will work better powering the Sectoid Starships from now on." Doctor McKay stated thoughtfully.

"You must admit that having Peace with the Goa'uld is working great, besides our Starship Program backfiring on us." Major Paul Davis says frowning.


	160. The New SGC, part 48!

The People of the Planet Abydos are overjoyed to see the Tau'ri again, but they are more concerned about using the Stargate to Contact their Alpha Site than catching up on old times as they ran towards the Abydonian Stargate.

The Alpha Site was just as glad to hear that the Planet Earth was OK when the Planet Abydos contacted them.

The Tau'ri started leaving the Alpha Site for the Planet Abydos through the Stargate.

Russians, British Teams, Americans and Middle East Prisoners began crowding the Abydonian Stargate Room.

"I ready wish the Sectoids had not 'Built their Stargates inside the Middle East' because we had several Terrorist Groups attack the Alpha Site looking for their own way back to the Planet Earth and then the Black Operations Teams from other Countries started fighting over the Stargate until they realized that can't get home through it!" Major Paul Nicholas complained tiredly after leaving the Alpha Site.

"Well, we can't use the Stargate Network to get to the Planet Earth unless we find another Stargate to take there, but now everyone is waiting on the Planet Abydos instead of the Alpha Site." The X-Com Leader stated.

"You mean there is no plan for Returning to Earth yet?" Major Paul Nicholas asked alarmedly.

"We are working on it, but it might take some time to think of something." The X-Com Leader admits.


	161. The New SGC, part 49!

**Major Paul Nicholas had no idea how long it would take to return home to the Planet Earth.**

The Planet Abydos and the Alpha Site are the only two planets under Tau'ri Control since the Asgard High Council removed the Planet Earth from the Stargate Network.

The Goa'uld System Lords are at war with some else and the Tau'ri Governments are Reverse Engineering Sectoid Technology while they are being ignored.

The Sectoid Reactors needed to be replaced with Naquadah Reactors, but other than that the Sectoid Starships was easy to make and fly across the universe in large numbers.

**The X-Com Corporation ended up with the only understanding of how Sectoid Technology worked and the United Nations used that knowledge to get the Earth Governments working together to defend the planet against Alien Invasions. **

Without their Stargate, the Planet Earth was defenseless against the Goa'uld, but the Sectoid Starships would be their first line of defense and the Four Constructed Goa'uld Motherships that would be outgunned by the 100 Goa'uld Motherships fighting inside the interstellar war nearby.


	162. The New SGC, part 50!

**The Abydonians welcomed the Tau'ri to their planet, but fear of the Goa'uld keep the Abydonians watching the Stargate for signs of Jaffa Warriors coming out to attack them.**

**The Tau'ri Factions returned to the Alpha Site after learning they can't return home from the Planet Abydos. **

**The Russians, the Chinese and the British all distrusted each other normally, however adding the fact that they are trapped thousands of Light-Years from their homes with troops that only got together during United Nations Missions where everyone was forced to work together when the Planet Earth was in danger didn't help much!**

Having Terrorist Groups trapped inside the Stargate Network might help the Tau'ri Governments in the short-term, but once they returned to the Planet Earth with Goa'uld Technology, everything changes and the Alpha Site was the first place to discover that Earth Terrorist Groups were inside the Stargate Network when they were captured there.

The United Nations that owned X-Com Forces told everyone to sent their Off-World Teams to the Alpha Site before the Asgard High Council removed every Stargate from the Planet Earth and Communications through the Stargate was cut off.

* * *

The question was would the Abydonian Outpost be able to warn the Planet Earth before the Terrorist Groups returned home with the Goa'uld Technology or would the Tau'ri doom themselves to World War Three before they even Defeated the Goa'uld in the future?


	163. The New SGC, part 51!

The Sectoid Starships had been upgraded with Naquadah Reactors and Jack O'Neill was watching Teal'c fly the Sectoid Large Scout Ship on their test flight towards the Planet Neptune and back to the Planet Earth again.

Unit Type: Sectoid Large Scout Starship

Armament: Railguns and Air to Air Missiles

Defensive Systems: Goa'uld Shield Generators

The Tau'ri Starships had the location of the Planet Abydos inside their Navigational Computers and all of them had to turn back when their Elerium-115 Fuel ran out on them forcing the X-Com Stargate Operations to use their only four Goa'uld Motherships to rescue them.

The Tau'ri Fleet tried again to reach the Planet Abydos and landed perfectly this time using Naquadah Fuel.

The News of the Terrorist Groups roaming around the Stargate Network upset everyone back on the Planet Earth greatly.

The Discovery that the Goa'uld System Lords captured the Tau'ri Terrorists and used them as Goa'uld Hosts to attack the Middle East on the World News Networks for all the Tau'ri Governments to see worldwide didn't cheer anyone up much when the News Reporters are kidnapped by Goa'uld afterwards.


	164. The New SGC, part 52!

The fact that the Goa'uld Conquered both Iraq and Iran with Jaffa Armies on the World News caused enough panicking while Six Goa'uld Motherships decloaked to start hovering over both Iran and Iraq.

The Middle East fought back against the Goa'uld and failed.

The people of the Tau'ri Governments watched the Goa'uld Invasion on Television worldwide while X-Com Forces prepared themselves to Defend Humanity from the Goa'uld Enemies Conquering the Middle East.

The Goa'uld Death Gliders are no match for the Sectoid Scout Ships armed with Railguns and Air to Air Missiles that had their own Goa'uld Shield Generators to block enemy weaponry from harming the Sectoid Scout Ships as they wiped out the Goa'uld Fighter Craft themselves.

Unsurprisingly the Goa'uld Motherships themselves are the only thing to stand their own against the Sectoid Scout Ships attacking them.

The Asgard Loki had not designed his Sectoid Starships to fight Goa'uld Motherships since it was the Alteran Constructed Replicators that he wanted destroyed and now the Tau'ri are learning the Goa'uld Motherships are shooting them out of the sky because of it.

The Fusion Balls that the Sectoid Computer Databases talked about are really Naquadah Missiles Designed from Asgard Technology that was not much different from the Naquadah Missiles Designed by the Tau'ri Governments themselves.

In short the Sectoid Weaponry Research into Ultra-Sonic Sound Weapons was the only thing that the Tau'ri Research and the Goa'uld Research didn't already have themselves.

Loki had Copied Goa'uld Weaponry Designs and Researched Naquadah Missiles that the Tau'ri Research already had developed themselves, X-Com Forces learned nothing much besides the fact that Loki used the same weaponry as the Goa'uld System Lords did.

"The Sectoid Gravitational Propulsion Systems was the only Sectoid Technology that was not Reverse Engineered from the Goa'uld or Earth Technology besides the Ultra-Sonic Sound Weapons!" Doctor Rodney McKay Protested the rest of the Sectoid Stuff being junk.

* * *

"The Sectoid Idea of Weaponry is useless against Goa'uld Motherships... no wonder the Goa'uld System Lords ignored the Sectoids, they have small starships that are no match for the Goa'uld Motherships anyways, so why go after someone that might bring the Asgard High Council down on them when they discover what the Sectoids look like and that they have very little useful technology in their Computer Databases." Doctor McKay rambled annoyed that the Sectoids are just as defenseless against the Goa'uld as the Tau'ri themselves are.


	165. The New SGC, part 53!

The Goa'uld Motherships blasted the Sectoid Scout Ships out of the sky as they attacked.

The Goa'uld Energy Shields prevented the Tau'ri Railguns and the Air to Air Missiles from damaging the Goa'uld Motherships as they blasted the Sectoid Starships out of the sky.

The Goa'uld Motherships lost all their Death Gliders and watched the Crashed Sectoid Scout Ships hit the ground before sending their Jaffa Armies after the Tau'ri Survivors themselves.

The Tau'ri Owned Goa'uld Motherships returned to the Planet Earth to defend it as the Asgard Starships showed up to Enforce their Protected Planets Treaty with the Goa'uld System Lords.

The Asgard Fleet used their Transporter Arrays to Miniaturize the Goa'uld Motherships into the Asgard Cargo Holds making the Asgard Crew look like Giants when they reappeared the size of scared insects.

* * *

The Asgard removed the Goa'uld Threat while allowing both Iran and Iraq to rebuild themselves in the aftermath of them leaving the Planet Earth.

X-Com Operations frowned as the Planet Earth saw the Asgard Fleet in action making the Goa'uld Motherships vanish in bright beams of light before leaving their Star System with people asking questions about how X-Com will prepare themselves for the next Goa'uld Invasion.


	166. The New SGC, part 54!

The X-Com Operations Center at the Cheyenne Mountain had their hands full explaining who the Asgard are and what the Protected Planets Treaty was that said the Asgard High Council would protect the Planet Earth from the Goa'uld System Lords for removing the Planet Earth from the Stargate Network.

The Goa'uld System Lords made no other attempts to invade the Tau'ri People after news of the Asgard Fleet returning the Minor Goa'uld in defeat to them became well known to all the Goa'uld System Lords and made them look stupid for not noticing the attack happening in the first place.

* * *

The Planet Abydos became the New Location of the Tau'ri Stargate Command as the Cheyenne Mountain Complex Blueprints are used to build the Command Center there.

The Abydonians welcomed the Tau'ri to their Planet Abydos and the Asgard Empire was watching their actions thoughtfully.


	167. The New SGC, part 55!

Hathor frowned at the X-Com Base that the Goa'uld System Lords took from the Sectoids boredly.

Knowing how the Pistols and the Rifles used by the Tau'ri Forces worked didn't stop them from being deadly, but it opened their eyes to the idea of 'Training Jaffa Armies to use both the Tau'ri Weaponry and the Goa'uld Weaponry together.'

X-Com Forces hated the fact that the Goa'uld fought them on equal terms because of it.

* * *

The Goa'uld System Lords normally used Goa'uld Staff Cannons to defend locations, but now they had Tau'ri Weaponry Blueprints to look over before deciding what to use to defend themselves with and hope for the best.

The Nakai Species didn't care about the Goa'uld Empire standing in their way once they took Goa'uld Technology to Upgrade their own starships and regroup themselves.

The Nakai Species had blue skin, Lungs and Gills working together like natural water filtration systems, probably genetically engineered to work better too, but that didn't change the fact that they had their own Goa'uld Shield Generators added to the Nakai Motherships and made better versions of the Goa'uld Technology they researched for themselves.

The Nakai Motherships had Goa'uld Shield Generators and Goa'uld Staff Cannons Upgraded into them because Goa'uld Weaponry was better than the Nakai Weaponry before the Destiny Starship was destroyed by the Replicators.

The Replicators ignored the Nakai Motherships because they are less advanced than the Goa'uld Motherships and went after the Berzerker Drones and Control Ships instead.


	168. The New SGC, part 56!

Whoever Built the Berzerker Drones and the Control Ships never saw the Replicators taking control of them coming until it was too late!

First was the leader of the Humanoid Replicators and Seventh was the one to notice the Control Ships being attacked by their own kind.

The Humanoid Replicators quickly contacted their Lost Replicator Brethren using the Captured Control Ships to call across the universe for the others to find them.

The Alteran Starship Destiny was destroyed for Replicator Resources and the Nakai Motherships are no match for the Replicators, but the Nakai Motherships traced the Alteran Technology back to the Goa'uld System Lords and invaded the Milky Way Galaxy searching for new kinds of technology.

The Sectoid Technology used by both the Asgard Empire and the Tau'ri Humans lured the Nakai Motherships right to them with the Goa'uld caught in the middle of the whole thing.

Loki and Thor are running the Asgard Military Research Center together since it was the only way to keep Loki out of trouble appeared to be giving him something to work on that distracted him from causing everyone problems.

* * *

The Stargate Program quickly fell back into X-Com Control as Earth Governments abandon the idea while their people debated if being under the protection of the Asgard Empire was a good thing or not.

The National Intelligence Department or the NID are more worried about the Goa'uld Threat once it became clear that the Stargate itself was gone and they can learn more from the Goa'uld Technology to defend themselves.

The Trust Incorporated ran the NID from the shadows looking for profit, but now the whole Planet Earth was watching the X-Com Stargate Program forcing them to stay under the world radar.


	169. The New SGC, part 57!

"Can someone tell me how we missed this?" Jack O'Neill Demanded when he heard about the Replicators Constructing their own Supergate.

"The Replicators learned about the Ori Technology from the Asgard Computer Databases from the future." Daniel Jackson stated.

"I thought Time Travel was going to make everything easier for us?" Jack O'Neill asked Doctor Jackson.

"Well, we have the Asgard Protected Planets Treaty now because of it." Daniel Offers.

"The Asgard High Council might have protected us regardless of the Time Travel Trip that Loki made." Jack points out.

"We have Sectoid Starships of our own now because of the Time Travel Trip." Daniel defends his idea that Time Travel helped them.

"True, but the Sectoid Starships are useless against Goa'uld Motherships." Jack objects.

"Indeed!" Teal'c added.

"Ok, the Goa'uld System Lords met the Wraith Hive Ships and decided the Planet Earth was less important because of it." Daniel points out.

"I believe that Daniel Jackson is correct, without Stargate Travel and with our Sectoid Starships not being seen as any threat to the Goa'uld System Lords, we are being ignored for them to continue their war on the Wraith Hive Ships instead." Teal'c Agreed with Daniel Jackson.

"So, what you two are saying is that we bought ourselves some more time to defeat the Goa'uld?" O'Neill asked surprisedly.

"Indeed." Teal'c Agreed.

"The Sectoid Starships can reach the Planet Abydos, but they all run out of fuel and can't return back here." Jack O'Neill says.

"So, we can fly into the Stargate Network, but we need Goa'uld Starships to get home again?" Daniel Jackson asked bewilderedly.

"That Asgard Loki used Worthless Technology to 'Invade Humanity' and the Goa'uld Mothership are more useful than anything the Sectoids threw at us!" Jack complained.

"Loki was probably worried about the Goa'uld turning anything they captured against the Asgard and used 'Worthless Technology Intentionally' to avoid it. " Daniel points out as Teal'c and Jack O'Neill frowned together at the realization.


	170. The New SGC, part 58!

Using the Planet Abydos for the New Tau'ri Command Center worked better than expected because the Asgard High Council can't be blamed for the Humans having control of the Stargate as long as it stayed off the Planet Earth.

This caused problems for the Off-World Teams getting home to the Planet Earth without Starships, but it also keeps the Protected Planets Treaty between the Asgard Empire and the Goa'uld System Lords from being cancelled.

As long as the Stargate was never found on the Planet Earth, Humanity was safe from the Goa'uld System Lords invading them and the Asgard High Council can focus on the Replicator Threat instead of the Goa'uld Mothership Movements going towards the Planet Earth.


	171. The New SGC, part 59!

"So far the biggest news from the Stargate Program is that Daniel Jackson is the father of a son named Shifu and the Asgard are offering to teach the boy about their technology ten years in the future." Frank Simmons stated reading the mission reports over very carefully frowning at the limited development that the United Nations was making at defending the Planet Earth.

The National Intelligence Department had gotten themselves hired as added security for the United Nations paying for the whole Stargate Program and Colonel Frank Simmons was thinking that Humanity was doomed if the Goa'uld came back.

The only plan that the SGC had was 'Building their own Goa'uld Motherships to keep in orbit of the Planet Earth in as large numbers as they can maintain' until they came up with a better plan.

The NID was all for 'Protecting Humanity' and 'Expanding Earth Governments into Interstellar Colonization Operations' at the same time, but the SGC was attracting more enemies to themselves making their goals happen than anyone expected.

The Asgard High Council taking all the Stargates away from the Planet Earth stopped the trouble magnets at the SGC from making things worse as far as Frank Simmons saw it.

The Goa'uld System Lords now thought that Earth was powerless against them without access to the Stargate Network and left them alone afterwards, but soon they would be able to make their own Goa'uld Starships without needing Stargates to explore the universe for themselves.

The NID would soon be working for an interstellar power against the Goa'uld System Lords in the future.


	172. The New SGC, part 60!

Hathor was watching the System Lords try to work together to save the Goa'uld from a bigger threat than the Tau'ri.

Ra was dead, but the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri are ignored in favor of stopping the Unknown Invaders that are wiping them out.

The Wraith Hive Ships and the Nakai Motherships had finally turned on each other giving the Goa'uld Motherships time to escape both sides before being destroyed.

The Micronoids quickly tried to commandeer the Nakai Bodies for themselves as extra troops forcing the Nakai Species to defend themselves against their new enemies.


	173. The Micronoid Empire, part 4!

The Nakai Motherships had been attacked by Sectoid Battleships firing Plasma Cannons while Anthropods charged out of Goa'uld Cargo Ships landing inside the Nakai Motherships with Wraith Stun Weaponry to overwhelm them.

The Nakai Troops fought back against the Anthropods that they had never seen beforehand.

The Goa'uld System Lords had their Jaffa Armies using Tau'ri Weaponry against the Hyperworms when the Anthropods started showing up on their planets.

Assault Rifles and Goa'uld Staff Weapons fired together as the Micronoid Army attacked the Goa'uld System Lords across the Stargate Network with Anthropods firing Tau'ri Weaponry.

The Masked Wraith Troops under Micronoid Control was the next wave after the Anthropods that the Goa'uld System Lords faced and the Planet Earth had no clue that the Anthropods are even inside the Stargate Network yet.

The Hyperworms and the Multiworms continued swarming towards the Planet Earth as the Micronoid Empire endangers everyone.


	174. The Micronoid Empire, part 5!

With the Hyperworms and the Multiworms swarming everywhere as the Jaffa Platoons exit the Stargate, they opened fire continuously with Flamethrowers at the chaos all around them.

The Goa'uld System Lords had welcomed the Sectoid Computer Database on Tau'ri Weaponry with open arms as they united themselves against several new threats to their survival.

The Goa'uld are learning from past battles with the Micronoid Invasions of the Hyperworms and the Mutiworms beforehand as they had their Jaffa Troops trained in Tau'ri Weaponry.

* * *

The Goa'uld System Lord called Apophis was watching his New First Prime Training himself how to use the AWC G2 Sniper Rifle when the news came about one of their Goa'uld Outpost Planets being overwhelmed by the Hyperworms.

The Micronoids had the advantage of numbers, but the Goa'uld are quickly reshaping themselves towards 20th Century Earth Technology Levels to defeat them.


	175. The Micronoid Empire, part 6!

Jaffa Platoons using Flamethrowers inside the Stargate Network are becoming more common as the Hyperworms and the Multiworms swarmed everywhere across the stars.

The Tau'ri are ignored by the Goa'uld System Lords as the Micronoid Threat endangered them.

The Asgard High Council watched as the Goa'uld System Lords fought against Loki's Biological Living Weapons unsure if they can avoid being caught in the middle of the interstellar conflict growing out of control before their very eyes.

The Goa'uld had their hands full trying to purge the Micronoid Forces threating them as the Sectoid Technology was integrated into the Goa'uld Motherships.


	176. The Micronoid Empire, part 7!

Ironically the Naquadah Enhanced Nuclear Missiles Developed by the Goa'uld System Lords are based on the Tau'ri Technology that they learned about from the Sectoid Computer Databases they captured beforehand.

The Wraith Hive Ships under Micronoid Control raid the Goa'uld Worlds being unable to reach the city of Atlantis using the Goa'uld Hyperdrives and realized attacking the Humans of the Milky Way Galaxy is the only way to keep their Wraith Hosts alive.

The Asgard High Council and the Goa'uld System Lords are both taken by surprise when the Wraith Armada turns around back towards them unexpectedly.

The Wormhole Created by the Ori Supergate into the past had transported the Wraith Fleet into Outer Space, but the Supergate was no longer there to take them back into the Pegasus Galaxy afterwards and even under Micronoid Control the Wraith Crew still needed to feed on Humans to keep themselves alive.


	177. The Micronoid Empire, part 8!

**The Wraith Hive Ships and the Goa'uld Motherships fought each other as the Asgard High Council watched the Interstellar War worriedly.**

The Human Populations inside the Stargate Network are being wiped out to feed the Wraith Invaders and the Goa'uld System Lords are still no match for the Integrated Goa'uld Technology found within the Wraith Hive Ships to even slow down their advance from the Goa'uld Territory towards the Planet Earth at all!

The Asgard High Council frowned among themselves knowing that the Wraith Armada would come after them regardless to feed on the worlds covered by their Protected Planets Treaty with the Goa'uld System Lords and not liking the aftermath of losing to the Wraith Hive Ships while the Goa'uld Armada was watching the whole thing happening.

Sending the Sectoid Battleships against the Wraith Hive Ships fought the Asgard Empire time to warn the Tau'ri about the danger coming their way, but the Sectoid Technology would not stop the Wraith Invasion Fleet at all!

* * *

The New Tok'ra Empire watched as the Wraith Armada trashed the Goa'uld System Lords and invaded them next.

The Tok'ra X-303 Class Starship opened fire with the Future Tau'ri Technology that it had been designed with as the Planetary Tok'ra Base defended itself with several Automated Weaponry Cannons.


	178. The Micronoid Empire, part 9!

**Naquadah Enhanced Warheads and Goa'uld Energy Weapons fired at the Wraith Hive Ships from the single Tok'ra Warship known as the X-303 Class Starship Constructed from the Tau'ri Blueprints.**

**The Tok'ra Populations fled through their Stargate as the Automated Planetary Cannons fired blindly at the Wraith Darts attacking them from the air. **

* * *

**The Tok'ra exit the Stargate nervously expecting another ambush to happen any minute as they ran into the woodlands with Major Carter following them.**

**As more Scared Tok'ra come out of the Stargate everyone frantically started running for their lives into the trees.**

The Masked Wraith Troops stormed the Underground Tok'ra Base capturing everyone who failed to escape through the Stargate beforehand and Stealing Technology Discarded by the Panicking Tok'ra themselves.

* * *

The Tok'ra Queen Named Egeria came through the Stargate feeling the terror of her Female Human Host running along side the other Tok'ra through the woodlands away from the Stargate seeking their own survival from the Wraith Ground Troops chasing them.

The Stargate closed as the Tok'ra fled the Wraith Troops shooting at them and scattered in terror hopeful that some of them can escape alive from the nightmare that had befallen them all!

Back at the Tok'ra Planet the Wraith Armada was blasting the X-303 Class Starship out of the sky and blasting the Tok'ra Planet apart as they invaded it.


	179. The New SGC, part 61!

With both the Goa'uld and the Tok'ra on the run from the Wraith Queens, the Stargate Network inside the Milky Way Galaxy was defenseless against the Interstellar Onslaught coming their way.

The Tau'ri had no clue that they are doomed yet and the Asgard High Council had Deployed the Sectoids against the Wraith Hive Ships to stall for time until a plan can be developed.

* * *

"I think that SG-1 are all cursed." Senator Kinsey stated frowning at the news about the Wraith Armada heading towards the Planet Earth and nobody having any plans to stop them yet.

"The Sectoid Battleships are no match for the Goa'uld Motherships and the Wraith Hive Ships took out several of the Goa'uld Fleets of the Goa'uld Motherships already... basically I don't see anyway we can overpower the Wraith Hive Ships on our own, however the Asgard High Council is sending everything they can here to save us!" Doctor McKay Proclaimed.

* * *

Fours hours later the Asgard Research Team shows up wearing Small Lab Coats and Clipboards in their hands as they exit the Stargate.

"So far the only advancement that the Asgard Scientists made in the past was 'the Reintroduction of Clothing to the Asgard Empire' and now they are 'Building Goa'uld Death Gliders' to Defend the Planet Earth from the Wraith Hive Ships!" Rodney Protested Upsetly.

"I think that they are constructing something much bigger also." Major Paul Davis offered.

"The Asgard Research Team are trying to distract me from their real goals again!" Rodney Yelled Outragedly.

"I think that they are also planning to test the weird looking warheads with the Goa'uld Death Gliders upstairs." Major Davis added nervously as Rodney runs panickingly away in bewilderment.

* * *

"The Asgard Research Team are Building Working Photon Torpedoes Based on the Star Trek TV Series! Do you know how amazing this is!" Jack O'Neill Proclaimed to Daniel Jackson and Teal'c while everyone was eating Breakfast.

"The Asgard Research Team also want Doctor Rodney McKay to join SG-1 because he keeps annoying them." Doctor Jackson Remarked.

"Somehow I don't see Doctor McKay Replacing Major Carter on SG-1." Jack says frowning.

"The Asgard Research Team are offering to Build the Starship Enterprise for SG-1 if we agree to take Rodney with us when we test fly the thing into the stars." Daniel Jackson added.

"The Asgard Researchers only wish to be left alone." Teal'c stated knowingly.

"I don't want Doctor McKay on SG-1!" Jack Protested.

"The President of the United States has already agreed to this." Daniel reminds him.

"Another Untrained Scientist is joining SG-1 and I can't do anything about this can I?" Jack asked as Daniel shakes his head no.

* * *

"Constitution Class Starship Enterprise with Warp 7 Engines... Amazing... Our own Working Warp Core... WOW!" Doctor Rodney McKay Proclaimed while running around the Starfleet Starship the Asgard Researchers made like a kid inside their own candy store with the rest of SG-1 following him.


	180. The New SGC, part 62!

SG-1 used their Constitution Class Starship Enterprise to attack the Wraith Armada.

"Phasers and Photon Torpedoes firing... Shields at 84%... Another 20 Wraith Hive Ships just dropped out of Hyperspace and are heading right towards us!" Doctor Rodney McKay Yelled as the 23rd Century Starfleet Command Center shakes like crazy under the repeated enemy attacks.

"One major drawback is the limited firing rate of the Photon Torpedoes." Doctor Jackson says frowning as only two of them fired at the Wraith Hive Ships and stopped working altogether.

"This is not a limited firing rate problem! The Photon Torpedoes had never been loaded into the Torpedo Launchers yet!" Doctor McKay screamed in alarm at the error message that he was reading.

"Oh... you have got to be kidding me!" Jack O'Neill Yelled as the thousands of Wraith Darts are deployed against them and their Shield Grid dropped down to 70%.

"Our two Photon Torpedoes crippled 12 Wraith Hive Ships, but another 30 Wraith Hive Ships just jumped into the Solar System behind them! The Phasers are ineffective against the Wraith Shields!" Rodney Panickingly Reports while working the Helm Controls.

Doctor Daniel Jackson was at the Science Station working the Sensors while Teal'c was in the Navigator's Chair beside Rodney's Helmsman Chair and Jack O'Neill himself was in the Captain's Chair watching the Space Battle on the Viewer Display in front of them.

"Everyone... Engage Warp Two back to the Planet Earth Immediately!" Jack O'Neill Commands as the Wraith Armada keeps firing at them continuously as they tried to escape at Full Impulse.


	181. The New SGC, part 63!

"This is Captain Jack O'Neill of the Starship Enterprise Reporting Defeat." The Stargate Command Staff listen in disbelief.

"What happened SG-1?" General Hammand asked confusedly.

"The Asgard Research Team forget to tell us that the Weaponry Systems are not finished before we took the ship into battle." Colonel Jack O'Neill remarked annoyedly as their Starship Enterprise was flying back to the Planet Earth at Warp Speeds.

The Wraith Hive Ships still outnumbered the Tau'ri Armada and now that the Asgard High Council made Star Trek Technology Real for the Stargate Program, the Tau'ri still lost regardless of it happening.

The Sectoid Battleships are a joke compared to the Goa'uld Motherships.

Elerium-115 is just Molecularly Created from Naquadah like Naquadria and the Asgard High Council is the only ones who understand how to make Elerium-115 at all!

The Fusion Balls are just Naquadah Enhanced Warheads with another name and all of the Sectoid Technology was Reverse Engineered from what Stargate Command had already Researched beforehand making X-Com Scientists very bewildered after learning about it.

"You are telling me that the Asgard Loki Created his Interstellar Armada from the Technological Database at the Stargate Program?" Admiral Sarah Davidson of the X-Com Command Structure Demanded from Major Paul Davis.


	182. The New SGC, part 64!

The Asgard Research Team had left the Planet Earth with all their Research Programs after SG-1 left on their Starship Enterprise and the Asgard/Sectoid Alliance was not returning their calls.

The Tau'ri/X-Com Alliance had all the Sectoid Technology that surprisingly worked with Naquadah as Fuel just as great as Elerium-115 did meaning that all the Elerium-115 turning back into Naquadah restored everything inside the Stargate Network back to normal for both the Goa'uld System Lords and the Tau'ri Explorers to start over with.

"We do not have the Planetary Resources to Construct any more Star Trek Starships no matter how much we need them right now." Major Paul Davis stated knowing everyone at both the X-Com Command Center and the SGC Command Center wanted the Star Trek Starships for themselves.

The Goa'uld System Lords had started using Naquadah Enhanced Warheads to defend their Goa'uld Motherships as the Tau'ri had been cut off from the Stargate Network when the Asgard took their Stargates away from them.

* * *

The Micronoids frowned as the Goa'uld used X-Com Weaponry against their Wraith Troops. The X-Com Stun Rods are Cattle Prods and the Thermal Tazers are Stun Guns that both are useless because the Wraith Troops tried to feed on Humans with their Hands once they wake themselves up again making capturing them very pointless for the Goa'uld System Lords.

The Micronoids Controlled several Wraith Queens from the future while the rest of the Future Wraith Queens are fighting against them with the Goa'uld Forces caught in the middle of their conflict.

The Tok'ra and the Goa'uld now both used Earth Technology to defend themselves, something the Micronoids didn't see coming at all with the Limited Knowledge that the Asgard Loki Created them with from the start before they turned on his Sectoid Empire to control everything for themselves.


	183. The New SGC, part 65!

"Loki used Outdated Junk to Create the Sectoid Technology that he defeated the X-Com Forces with and the Asgard High Council Created the Star Trek Technology to make up for it." Major Paul Davis Proclaimed after the Asgard finally called them back.

"The Star Trek Warp Engines are sure faster than the Sectoid Gravitational Engines, but we don't have the capacity to make more Star Trek Starships because there are too many Integrated Technologies and SG-1 has the only 'Working Model' with them!" The X-Com Research Staff rants upsetly at how everything was going around them.

General George Hammond and Major Paul Davis frowned as the X-Com Research Staff Protested the Sectoid Technology being worthless junk against the Goa'uld Technology that was everywhere inside the Stargate Network already.

"That Asgard Loki played the X-Com Forces for fools and now that X-Com Owns the Stargate Program, we don't have any New Technology left since the Asgard High Council took all the Stargates away from the Planet Earth." General Hammond stated knowingly looking around for new ideas.

"We still have the Crashed Death Gliders the Goa'uld left behind during their Failed Invasion last year, but the United Nations are still fighting over who gets their hands on the Goa'uld Technology first." Major Paul Davis offers hopefully.

"The Whole Planet Earth knows about the Goa'uld Threat to Humanity and without the Asgard Protected Planets Treaty we are defenseless if the Goa'uld decide to come back." General Hammond stated knowing the World Powers are all panicking right now and the X-Com Forces had nothing new to save them yet.

"I think I'm happy that X-Com owns the Stargate Program instead of the United States of America right now." Robert Kinsey gloated overjoyedly towards Major Paul Davis and General George Hammond.


	184. The New SGC, part 66!

Doctor Rodney McKay had found the Asgard Instructions on how they made Star Trek Technology real inside the Enterprise Computer Database.

The Asgard had Modified the Goa'uld Hyperdrive Generator to Create the Enterprise Warp Field for SG-1 and the Asgard already used most of the Star Trek Technology for themselves before they Constructed the Constitution Class Starship Enterprise anyways making it the only Working Warp Drive in the Stargate Network.

The Goa'uld don't use Warp Engines given that their Hyperdrive Engines are faster regardless and the Tau'ri Populations are the only ones that thought up the idea for the Warp Field Propulsion Systems, even if the Q Continuum Telepathically Communicated the idea for the Star Trek TV Show to the Planet Earth to see how their Dimension will deal with meeting the Real Starfleet in the future years later without panicking.

* * *

"10 or 20 years before we can Build Constitution Class Starships on our own, NX Class Starships will be 4 or 5 years because they don't need so many Integrated Technological Developments to work correctly." Rodney McKay stated pointing out the weakness of their Sectoid Starships once again and how adding Goa'uld Technology to the Sectoid Starships will not change the fact that they had too many ships inside Outer Space needed Naquadah for their Fuel Supplies.

"Now that we know that the Sectoid Starships can run on Naquadah for Fuel, we need to Contact the Convoy heading for the Planet Abydos and hope they can Refuel themselves before the Goa'uld System Lords notice what is going on." Major Paul Davis says.

"The Goa'uld will not care that a few hundred Primitive Starships are trying to enter the Stargate Network without Fuel because they don't see the Sectoid Starships as any threat to them." Teal'c stated knowingly.

"Teal'c is right, the Goa'uld think that the Sectoid Technology is a bad joke and would be more amused by our using it than threaten." Doctor McKay agreed as everyone tried to avoid thinking of hunting the Asgard Loki down for revenge because he tested Worthless Technology against the Planet Earth before using it against the Alteran Designed Replicators.


	185. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 21!

Admiral Russell Sharp/Kanan watched as the X-302 Prototype Fighters launched themselves against the Wraith Darts defending the huge armada of the Wraith Hive Ships knowing that his X-303 Class Warship was doomed before he even saw the enemy numbers with his own Human Eyes.

"We can't use our Nukes until the X-302 Fighters are out of the line of fire, continue using the Rail Guns and the Goa'uld Staff Cannons to cover the X-302 Formations! Deploy every X-302 that we have to defend ourselves now!" Admiral Russel Sharp Yelled frantically.

The X-302 Squadron are the only ones that can 'Launch Missiles' at the Wraith Armada as they start dogfighting inside outer space to Defend the X-303 Warship sending them into the Space Battle.

On the Planetary Tok'ra Base below the X-303 Warship, everyone is escaping through the Stargate unaware who the Wraith Hive Ships are, but knowing that someone is attacking them regardless and being hopeful that everyone can abandon the planet before the Planetary Bombardment started killing them all.

Kanan watched as his Human Host gave orders and listened to the events going on around him not wanting to confuse the Human Time Travellers trying to protect the Tok'ra by taking control when he knows nothing about how the X-303 Warship worked to begin with.


	186. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 22!

4 years later the NX Class Starship Argos Commanded by General George Hammond left the Planet Earth towards the Planet Abydos.

Starship Captain: General George Hammond

First Officer: Colonel Jack O'Neill

Science Officer: Doctor Rodney McKay

Chief Medical Officers: Doctor Janet Fraiser

Helmsman: Jaffa Mercenary Teal'c

Communications Officer: Doctor Daniel Jackson

Political Officer: Major Paul Davis

Chief Engineer: Master Sergeant Sylvester Siler

Navigational Officer: Chief Master Sergeant Norman Walter Davis Harriman

Almost everyone from the Stargate Command Staff had been moved into the NX Class Starship Argos that Doctor Daniel Jackson named for the X-Com Forces.

The NX Class Starship had Grappler Arms and Phase Cannons like the Star Trek Enterprise TV Series did.

So far all the X-Com Technology was developing along the Star Trek Universe Example and the Goa'uld System Lords had no clue at all about it yet!


	187. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 23!

The Constitution Class Starship Enterprise Constructed by the Asgard Research Team had been designed with the Goa'uld Hyperdrive Engine to fall back on if the Warp Engines failed, however the New Generation of NX Class Starships didn't have Goa'uld Hyperdrive Technology because Humanity didn't have the Naquadah needed to build it anymore.

The Planet Abydos was moved somewhere inside the Kaliam Galaxy by the Asgard High Council much to the annoyance of the Goa'uld System Lords wanting the Planet Abydos for themselves.

While this means that several Tau'ri Soldiers and their Sectoid Technology are stranded inside the Unexplored Spiral Galaxy Named the Kaliam Galaxy, it also means the Abydonians are safe from the Goa'uld also!

The Kaliam Galaxy was several thousand Galaxies away from the Milky Way Galaxy and with the Asgard Fleet pulling the Planet Abydos through Hyperspace, nobody in their right mind would attack the Asgard Starships pulling their own Planet across the stars with Tractor Beams unless they are insane enough to think that someone 'Pulling Planets Across Galaxies' is an easy target to destroy.

Nobody short of the Ori Fleet was going to stop the Asgard Fleet from moving the Planet Abydos and the Tau'ri Armada had not even noticed the Planet Abydos had disappeared yet!

* * *

The NX Class Starship Argos continued recovery of the Human Crews Launched with the Sectoid Battleships sent from the Planet Earth towards the Planet Abydos.

"In retrospect sending thousands of Earth Built Sectoid Battleships to Defend the Planet Abydos was overkill when we can't reach the Planet Abydos in the first place." Major Paul Davis admits defeatedly watching their 'Interstellar Failure' floating around without Fuel.

The Tau'ri Fleet of Sectoid Battleships had been declared the laughingstock of the Goa'uld System Lords while they fought against the Wraith Hive Ships invading the Milky Way Galaxy.

The Naquadah Enhanced Warheads used by the Goa'uld System Lords helped, but, the Goa'uld Researchers had only rediscovered how the Earth Weaponry worked instead of Developing New Goa'uld Technology for themselves making them into Poor Copies of the X-301 Fighter Prototype Project being tested on the Planet Earth.

The Wraith Hive Ship had Integrated Goa'uld Technology while the Goa'uld Motherships had Integrated Tau'ri Technology like Radar Systems and Nuclear Missile Launchers into themselves.

The Milky Way Galaxy will never be the same again because of it!


	188. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 24!

As soon as the NX Class Starship Argos started getting crowded with people, they had to return to the Planet Earth to drop some of them off at the Stargate Command Building that the United States Air Force Sold to the X-Com Forces along with all the Base Personnel because they thought the Stargate Program was a waste of their money.

Now the X-Com Defense Corporation had NX Class Starships being made and the American Government feels like kicking themselves for selling the Stargate Program because of it.

The NX Class Starship Doberman Commanded by X-Com Captain Richard Yorkman left to help the NX Class Starship Argos Recovering the Human Crews of the Abydos Convoy of two thousand Sectoid Battleships Built by the United Nations to reach the Planet Abydos.

The Discovery that the Planet Abydos was gone came two years later after the Sectoid Battleships had been returned to the Planet Earth and the Tau'ri Fleet of the NX Class Starships searched for any sign of the Stargate Network inside the Milky Way Galaxy on their Sensor Scans.

The Goa'uld Motherships are still bigger than the NX Class Starships making the Tau'ri Armada unsure how much damage they can do before they get outnumbered by the Goa'uld System Lords afterwards.

* * *

The Nakai Fleet Commander watched the Wraith Hive Ships ambushing the Nakai Fleet frantically trying to fight their way out of it.

Being chased out of their Galaxy by the Alteran Replicator Bugs had the Nakai Fleet scattered into the Milky Way Galaxy searching new homes for themselves.

The Wraith Hive Ships and the Goa'uld Motherships fighting each other all over the place keep pulling the Nakai Fleets into the conflicts as they entered the Stargate Network regardless of their trying to avoid it.

The Nakai Fleet Commanders regroup themselves 'Salvaging Goa'uld Debris' along the way of their search of the Milky Way Stargate Network for somewhere to start their Planetary Colony for themselves.


	189. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 25!

5 NX Class Starships called the Argos, the Hammerhead, the Doberman, the Republic and the Yorktown enter Goa'uld Territory to 'Discover the Planet Abydos Vanished' while the Wraith Hive Ships are attacking the Stargate Network inside the Milky Way Galaxy.

The first group of Planets explored by the Tau'ri Fleet had already been wiped out by the Wraith Hive Ships.

The Stargate Network had Humans being defended by the Goa'uld System Lords from the Wraith Hive Ships and the Tau'ri are wandering into the whole thing happening all over the universe around them.

The NX Class Starships had Air to Air Missile Launchers Replacing the Photon Torpedoe Launchers because the Tau'ri didn't have the Resources to Create Photon Torpedoes to defend themselves in large enough numbers for all their New NX Class Starships.

Unit Type: NX Class Starship

Armament: Phase Cannons and Air to Air Missile Launchers

Propulsion Systems: Warp 5 Engines

Defensive Systems: Goa'uld Energy Shield Generator

Travel Time back to the Planet Earth: 2 years

The trip into the Stargate Network took the Tau'ri Fleet 2 years after they Salvaged their own Sectoid Battleships beforehand and found out all their Food Supplies are running out on them.

Deploying 22nd Century Starfleet Shuttlepods to the nearest Planet with a Stargate on it allowed the Tau'ri Explorers to search for New Food Supplies.


	190. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 26!

"I finally know what the 22nd Century Starfleet Era feels like." Rodney McKay admits.

"The Asgard Loki is just like the Suliban Cabal and the Wraith Hive Ships are the Sphere Builders." Jack O'Neill agreed.

"I'm not sure how the Star Trek Comparison is helping us yet." Daniel Jackson admits as everyone is brainstorming ideas for their Food Shortage Problems.

"If we turn back to the Planet Earth, we will have run out of Food before we get there anyways, our only hope is inside the Stargate Network itself." Doctor McKay pointed out thoughtfully.

"Rodney, the Wraith Hive Ships are attacking everywhere and we only have five Starships to work with here." Jack O'Neill reminds him.

"Indeed!" Teal'c agreed.

"So we avoid them and get ourselves someone to Trade Food with instead." Rodney replied hopefully.

The plan was backfiring because everyone the Tau'ri found are still 'Rebuilding Themselves' after the Wraith Invasion trashed everything around them.

The Tau'ri Fleet had the Human Population of a small village that needed more food than people had to feed themselves after the Wraith Hive Ships came leaving Trashed Villages and Missing Family Members when they left again.


	191. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 27!

The NX Class Starship Convoy landed inside the Stargate Network after SG-1 got talked into helping the Human Farming Colony grow their own Food Supply after the Wraith Hive Ships attacked the Planet beforehand.

Everyone worked Farming together or Cooking for the people that got done Farming afterwards, but there was no sign of any Technology inside the Medieval Farming Village all around them at all!

The Stargate was the only way to 'Explore the Universe' until they had enough Food to go back into Outer Space again because besides having the Naquadah Fuel, they still needed something to eat while travelling the Stars to get anywhere or nobody would be alive to care about the Naquadah Fuel Level when it started dropping on them.

* * *

The Wraith Hive Ships had wiped out the Tollan Civilization and Destroyed the Goa'uld System Lords leaving nobody else to stand in their way of going after the Planet Earth.

The Tok'ra Empire had quickly tried to rebuild itself after the Goa'uld System Lords fell to the Wraith Hive Ships, worried that they are the next ones to be attacked and searching for how to save themselves.


	192. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 28!

The Future Asgard Named Thor sighed knowing what was going to happen before it did and hated it!

"I have lived through the nightmares your Time Travelling here caused, Loki." The Future Asgard Named Thor stated.

"That explains how you are still alive when the Replicators wiped out everyone of the Asgard Species besides me, before I came into the past to prevent it from happening in the first place." The Future Asgard Named Loki replied thoughtfully.

"The Goa'uld System Lords have fallen to the Wraith Hive Ships and the Planet Earth will soon be next if we do nothing about it. I remember the Wraith Hive Ships using the Alteran Outpost on the Planet Earth against the Asgard Fleet when we failed to stop them last time... some many Brainwashed Humans working against us...the Horror of it all!" The Future Asgard Named Thor rambled in terror of everything about to befall them all!

"Calm Down... I'm sending the Sectiod Battlecruisers after the Wraith Hive Ships, but, you still need to calm yourself down regardless." The Future Asgard Named Loki says worriedly to the Other Asgard Time Travel Captain.


	193. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 29!

The Ori Motherships didn't expect the Distress Call from the Asgard High Council when they thought the Milky Way Galaxy was empty.

The Wraith Hive Ships ambushed the Ori Motherships on sight, but, the Ori Priors won overwhelming their enemies and started giving freedom to New Humans willing to hear all about the Book of Origin inside the Milky Way Galaxy.

The Ori Forces saw the Wraith Hive Ships as 'The Great Threat to the Ori Rebirth' as they sent thousands of Ori Motherships against the Wraith Starships.

The Goa'uld System Lords and the Tok'ra Rebellion have both fallen apart under the Wraith Hive Ships Swarming all over the Milky Way Galaxy.

The Goa'uld Forces are left without leadership, wandering the Milky Way Galaxy after the Wraith Hive Ships chased them into hiding just like the Tok'ra Forces.

The Lucian Alliance took power against the Wraith Hive Ships welcoming the Ori Troops into their ranks along the way.

The Stargate Network inside the Milky Way Galaxy quickly joined forces with the Ori Motherships against the Wraith Hive Ships unaware how the Ori Government would be controlling them because of it!

The Asgard Fleet watched as one of the Ori Motherships got crippled before the rest chased away the Wraith Hive Ships fighting the Ori Fleet amazed at how far the Wraith Technology came to Destroying Ori Motherships.


	194. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 30!

The Ori Motherships and the Wraith Hive Ships would hopefully keep each other fighting in the same stalemate for years as the Asgard High Council Warned the Planet Earth about what was happening inside the Stargate Network.

"You Created an Interstellar Stalemate in Galactic Warfare between the Ori Motherships and the Wraith Hive Ship?" The United Nations Ambassador Demanded in disbelief at the Asgard High Council that beamed him up to their Starship to tell him the Bad News they are giving him about the Stargate Network.

The United Nations started thinking that Ownership of the Stargate Program was driving them crazy as the Asgard High Council Downloaded Information about the Ori Motherships and the Wraith Hive Ships.

* * *

"Technologically the Wraith Technology has been Integrated with the Asgard Technology and the Goa'uld Technology from the future to overwhelming anything short of the Ori Motherships fighting against them right now." The X-Com Research Team pointed out worriedly knowing that they are all doomed when the Ori Motherships came after the Planet Earth after Defeating the Wraith Hive Ships in the future.

"Our Star Trek Technology might work against the Ori Motherships, however, we would still be outnumbered regardless of it working! We need another 100 years to match the Ori Weaponry or the Planet Earth is doomed!" The X-Com Research Staff agreed with each other defeatedly.


	195. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 31!

The Sectoid Battleship dropped out of Warp 2 to begin recording the Battle being fought between the Ori Motherships and the Wraith Hive Ships for the Asgard High Council worriedly knowing that both sides are standing in their way of the Asgard Goals that the Sectoid Species are fighting for regardless of their past conflicts with the X-Com Forces on the Planet Earth.

The 23rd Century Star Trek Shield Generators allowed the Sectoid Battleship to hopefully hold their own against the Ori Motherships if their Warp Engines failed them and they had to test their Phasers in Self-Defense of themselves.

The Asgard High Council still hoped that the Ori Forces and the Wraith Hive Ships would wipe each other out before they needed to take action against them inside the Milky Way Galaxy.

The Ori Motherships had turned on the Wraith Hive Ships to convince the Human Survivors to join the Ori Troops against the shared threat knowing that the Goa'uld System Lords Abandoned the Milky Way Galaxy before the Asgard High Council contacted the Ori Galaxy for help.

The Ori Leadership disbelieved that the Asgard High Council was willing to side with them and thought instead that the Asgard Species are trying to save their own skins as the Wraith Queens overwhelm the Human Followers of the Ori Faith.

The Wraith Commanders quickly went after the Supergate Technology that the Ori Motherships used remembering how the Sectoids used it to Time Travel beforehand and suddenly the Ori faced the same problem that defeated the Alteran Empire.

* * *

The Planet Earth was ignored by the Ori Forces as the Wraith Armada invaded the Ori Galaxy from the Milky Way Galaxy.

The Ori Fleet returned home to stop the Wraith Armada leaving the Milky Way Galaxy as the fate of the Stargate Universe falls into the hands of the Asgard High Council to clean up after the Wraith Invasion.


	196. Dealing with the Wraith Threat, part 32!

The City of Atlantis was under Ori Control and the Wraith Commanders hated being hunted down by the Ori Invaders.

The Wraith Invasion of the Ori Galaxy had removed disbelief among the Ori Followers as they united themselves to save their families from being feed on by the Wraith Demons.

* * *

The Asgard High Council frowned among themselves as the Ascended Ori used their control over the weather to destroy the Wraith Hive Ships invading their Ori Galaxy to eat their Human Followers!

The Ori Armada came to the Milky Way Galaxy to wipe out the Wraith Hive Ships all the way towards the City of Atlantis itself and the Asgard High Council watched it happening knowing that the Goa'uld System Lords have run for their lives, leaving the Milky Way Galaxy to the Ori Empire once the Wraith Species are all gone.

The Planet Earth and the Asgard High Council would soon need a new plan to deal with the Ori Invasion after the Wraith Hive Ships are gone, but giving the Humans their own Star Trek Technology was a starting point hopefully to making the new plan against the Ori Forces.

* * *

The Q Continuum looked thoughtfully at how the Asgard High Council used the Starfleet Knowledge placed inside their minds to aid the Stargate Program within their own reality with great amusement.

"Perhaps we need to add the nearest Borg Cube to their Dimension to slow the Ori Armada down enough for the Asgard Fleet to deal with them." One of the Q Continuum offers thoughtfully to the rest of them watching how powerful the Ori Motherships really are during Space Combat.


	197. The Borg Threat, part 1!

**The Borg Cube was transported into the Stargate Universe by the Q Continuum inside orbit of the City of Atlantis itself.**

**"Technological Advanced Civilization Detected... Prepare for Assimilation." The Borg told themselves before beaming their Borg Drones down to the Alteran City of Atlantis itself.**

The Alteran Technology Assimilated by the Borg Cube amazes them as they realized that they are the only Borg Species inside the Stargate Universe and must 'Rebuild the Borg Collective' by themselves before they can discover how to return home to their own Star Trek Universe.

The Ori Armada would never see the Borg Invasion coming if everything went as planned and the Wraith Hive Ships would never threaten anyone else ever again!

Stargate Command on the Planet Earth would Recreate Starfleet Command and use the Stargate Networks to save the rest of their Milky Way Galaxy against the Borg while the Q Continuum watched it all happen for their own amusement across several Dimensions.

* * *

The Borg Colony was created on the Planet that they found the Abandoned City of Atlantis and started looking over the Alteran Technology they now have for New Technological Developments to add to their next Borg Cube they constructed against their enemies.


	198. The Borg Threat, part 2!

**The Borg Cube Created their First Zero Point Module to Maintain Energy Output and tested how well the New Technology worked with the rest of the Borg Technology.**

**"The Energy Output of the Zero Point Module has increased our effectiveness." The Borg told themselves impressed by how the end results helped their New Objectives.**

**Location: Borg Controlled City of Atlantis**

The Borg Cube Recharged the Zero Point Modules after using their Tractor Beam to pull the City of Atlantis above the Ocean to better Assimilate the Alteran Computers with their Borg Nanoprobes.

For the Q Continuum sending the Borg Cube into the Stargate Universe was 'Damage Control' because the Tau'ri People had started their own Temporal Warfare against the Ori Forces repeatedly in several timelines and both sides stalemated each other forever with no clear winner.

The Q Continuum was cheating by giving the Asgard High Council the Starfleet Technology, but the Ori Threat would be coming after their Star Trek Universe one day and they are willing to risk dooming another reality to save their own skins if they needed it done regardless of them using the Wild Card Called the Borg!

* * *

The Wraith Hive Ships are no match for the Borg Technology as they run into the Borg Cube for the first time and are assimilated by them.

The Rest of the Wraith Hive Ships are unaware of the Borg Cube until it attacked the Human Planets that they used as Feeding Grounds before hunting them down afterwards.

**"The Wraith Species will need their own Zero Point Module to feed them enough energy to make them Controllable Borg Drones." The Borg told themselves running their DNA Scans on the Assimilated Wraith Drones that they had so far worried that they might not be able to control them forever and having the Ori Motherships showing up on their Sensors heading towards the Borg City of Atlantis.**


	199. The Borg Threat, part 3!

As expected the Ori Motherships attacked the Assimilated Wraith Hive Ships sent to stop them and the Borg Cube opened fire with Tricobalt Torpedoes to hopefully disable the Ori Threat.

The Tricobalt Devices worked, blasting the Ori Motherships aside with the Star Trek Universe Weaponry more powerful than anything the Stargate Universe used to defend itself against the Ori Motherships inside the last timeline.

The Borg Drones begin overwhelming the Ori Motherships by beaming over to 'Assimilate the Ori Technology' and defend the Borg Colony of Atlantis before 'Assimilating the Pegasus Galaxy' into more Borg Colonies.

The Borg Drones used the Wraith Stun Weaponry to help them capture Humans to assimilate against the Wraith Hive Ships before the Ori Invaders returned to destroy the Borg Colonies.

* * *

The Ori Troops had never seen anything like the Borg Drones Adapting to their Ori Weaponry as they run for the Escape Pods in terror to get back towards the Milky Way Galaxy so they can warn the rest of the Ori Armada about the Borg Cube that overwhelmed them.

The Terrified Ori Soldiers that got away from the Borg Demons watched fearfully as their Escape Pods returned home knowing that their Ori Motherships are doomed behind them.

* * *

The Asgard High Council are bewildered at the Horror Stories about the Borg Demons that the Ori Followers start telling all over the Milky Way Galaxy's Stargate Network.

"It appears that the Star Trek Television Series is very real." Major Paul Davis says wondering if the universe was toying with him for something he did in the past while telling SG-1 that the Borg attacked the Ori Fleet.

"Does anyone else feel like the universe is falling apart around us?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked pointedly.


	200. The Borg Threat, part 4!

Stargate Command was trying to figure out how they are going to stop the Borg from invading them.

"The good news is the Asgard High Council gave the Planet Earth our own Stargate because the Goa'uld System Lords no longer care if we have one during the Ori Invasion of the Milky Way Galaxy." Major Paul Davis tells everyone.

"Having our Stargate back changes nothing if the Borg run into us." Doctor Rodney McKay pointed out.

"Rodney, the Asgard saw the Borg Cube inside the Pegasus Galaxy and the Ori Armada are standing in the way of the Borg invading the Milky Way Galaxy." Doctor Daniel Jackson tells the rest of SG-1 hopefully.

"That might only buy us time to prepare for the end." Rodney protested feeling doomed.

"Rodney, just think of something!" Jack O'Neill yelled at him having enough saying that the Planet Earth was doomed.

* * *

"The NX Class Starships will be useless against the Borg, no matter how more powerful than the Sectoid Battle-Cruisers they might be, still no match for the Borg Cube. We need Naquadah Enhanced Warheads Modified to enter Goa'uld Shields and hope the Borg Cube gets crippled enough for the Asgard Fleet to destroy it for us." Rodney explained his reasoning to the X-Com Research Team working with him to prepare themselves for the Borg Invasion everyone thinks is coming towards the Planet Earth.

* * *

4 months later everyone on the Planet Earth realized the Borg Cube is not leaving the Pegasus Galaxy and the Ori Motherships are still inside the Milky Way Galaxy fighting the Wraith Hive Ships.


	201. The Borg Threat, part 5!

"The Goa'uld System Lords have sided with the Ori Regime against the Wraith Armada inside the Milky Way Galaxy." Loki the Asgard Science Officer told Commander Thor worriedly.

"The Borg do not appear to consider anyone inside the Milky Way Galaxy to be threatening them at all. Perhaps they will just stay inside the Pegasus Galaxy and avoid the Milky Way Galaxy if nobody draws their attention towards it." Commander Thor adds hopefully until he recalls the Planet Earth thinks that the Borg want to invade them.

"The Humans on the Planet Earth have their own Science Fiction Television Series about fighting the Borg Species called 'Star Trek the Next Generation' and might follow the example now that they know about the Borg being real." Loki explained panickingly to Commander Thor who nods in understanding before going toward the Planet Earth to 'Warn Stargate Command to leave the Borg alone' unless they want the Milky Way Galaxy to get doomed because of it.

* * *

The Borg Cubes swarmed the Pegasus Galaxy Assimilating Wraith Hive Ships unaware that the Ori Motherships would return to get their revenge on the Borg Collective that defeated them beforehand.

The Borg Assimilated the Asurans and the Genii Forces before sending Borg Cubes to invade the Ori Galaxy itself for signs of the Alteran Technology that might be useful to the Borg Collective in the future.

* * *

As soon as the Borg invaded the Ori Galaxy, the Wraith Forces inside the Milky Way Galaxy noticed the reinforcements of the new waves of the Ori Motherships disappeared and constructed more fleets to take advantage of it.


	202. The Borg Threat, part 6!

The Asgard High Council was telling Stargate Command to leave the Borg alone and the Ori Armada was at war with the Borg Collective.

The Borg Invasion of the Ori Galaxy failed and the Ori Motherships returned to the Milky Way Galaxy to fight the Wraith Hive Ships once more.

The Ascended Ori Leadership had used their 'God Like Powers' to wipe out the Borg Cubes and confused the New Borg Queen into avoiding the Ori Galaxy until she knows what was going on.

The Ascended Alterans watched the Borg Collective unsure what to think about their effortless actions against the Ori Galaxy and debated among themselves how to deal with the Borg Threat in the future.

The Q Continuum smiled at how they got the Ascended Ori Leadership and the Ascended Alteran Leadership both watching the Borg Threat to their Dimension without anyone noticing the Q Continuum was behind the whole thing yet.

* * *

The Planet Earth was developing their own X-302 Project to use against the Borg Threat in the future.

SG-1 started exploring worlds through the Stargate again and found several of them wiped out by the Wraith Forces before they showed up.

* * *

"This is just awful!" Doctor Jackson proclaimed looking around the Destroyed Village that they found.

"Indeed!" Teal'c agreed beside him.

"I think we found the Crashed Wraith Fighter over there!" Rodney yelled pointing at it and running towards it for a better look at the thing.


	203. The Borg Threat, part 7!

**The Stargate Universe with the Star Trek Technology given to the Planet Earth!**

The Crashed Wraith Fighter that SG-1 found abandoned among the Trashed Human Village had the Planet Earth's Stargate Command sending several Human Researchers to study the thing.

The Wraith Technology was useless to the Tau'ri Humans who realized that the Wraith Fighter was only as powerful as the Goa'uld Death Glider used against them beforehand.

The NX Class Starships that the Planet Earth Fleet used are recalled home to prepare for the Wraith Hive Ships wandering around the Milky Way Galaxy.

1 Constitution Class Starship, 4 Goa'uld Motherships and 2,000 Sectoid Battleships are within defensive positions around the Planet Earth feeling uneasy about the Wraith Hive Ships attacking the rest of the Stargate Network inside the Milky Way Galaxy.

* * *

"So far the Ori Armada is our only hope to save the Milky Way Galaxy from the Wraith Hive Ships." The Asgard Named Loki says frowning.

"This is insane, the Ori Priors will force everyone to worship them if the Wraith Threat gets removed and otherwise the Wraith Threat will start eating people regardless!" The Asgard Named Thor screamed in frustration at what was happening around them.

"At least the Borg threaten both enemies, I have never heard of the Ori Motherships being overwhelmed beforehand and I wonder where the Borg came from...I'm not sure how the Borg will change the future for us now that Humanity is about to be wiped out?" The Asgard Named Loki says worriedly.

"The Asgard High Council will not accept that we are doomed without asking for some plan to fix it." The Asgard Named Thor reminds the Asgard Named Loki pointedly.


	204. The Borg Threat, part 8!

**The Stargate Universe with the Star Trek Technology given to the Planet Earth!**

The Wraith Queens are losing to the Borg that Assimilated every Human they run across to rebuild the Borg Collective inside the Stargate Universe.

The Borg Assimilated City of Atlantis watched as the Wraith Species was being added to the Borg Collective.

The Borg Queen studied the Assimilated Wraith Hive Ships and the Assimilated Wraith Fighters that the Borg discovered are Biological Engineered Starships.

The Borg Cube used several Green Tractor Beams to pull the Wraith Fighters into itself for assimilation while thousands of the Wraith Cruisers and the Wraith Hive Ships are firing at it together.

**"Nanoprobe Warheads Deployed... Nanoprobe Dispersion Assimilating Wraith Fleet... Enemy Weaponry Bombardment Rate Unchanged... Targeting Enemy Propulsion Systems and waiting for reinforcements." The Borg Cube reported as the Borg Queen sent two more Borg Cubes towards it.**

The Nanoprobe Warheads are designed to release Nanoprobes that assimilate anything in their path and make sure the Borg Collective continued regardless of who they are fighting against.

The war with Species 8472 taught the Borg about the importance of their Borg Nanoprobe Research and now it worked on the Wraith Hive Ships inside the Stargate Universe.

The Ori Motherships added the Automated Alteran Drone Weaponry to deal with the Borg because the Ancient Drone Missile Weaponry never failed against anyone beforehand!


	205. The Borg Threat, part 9!

**"Warning, Dimensional Rift Detected, Planetary Solar System being pulled into Borg Space. Investigating Threat Level...Unidentified Species engaged... preparing to assimilate them." The Assimilated Wraith Hive Ships reported as the Planet Gallifrey appeared before them. **

**"The Sontaran Looters have escaped with the Gallifreyan TARDIS Transports... the Time Lords have also Abandoned the Planet Gallifrey to the Daleks... the Dimensional Displacement Device is now disabled... I need new orders." The Dalek Drone reported before the Replicators ambushed it.**

**"The Humanoid Replicators continue to overwhelm the Planet Gallifrey, perhaps the Time Lords realized that their homes were doomed before the Daleks observed the Sontarans invading them." Another Dalek Drone stated thoughtfully while fighting the Replicator Spiders attacking it.**

**"The Replicators will eliminate the Daleks if we do not leave the Planet Gallifrey at once!" The Supreme Dalek Proclaimed in alarm at what was happening.**

**"All Daleks must escape the Planet Gallifrey before the Replicators exterminate us!" ****The Supreme Dalek orders.**

******"We Obey!" Thousands of the Dalek Drones respond heading towards the Assimilated Wraith Hive Ships that the Borg Collective sent after them.**

* * *

******"The Dalek Drones have escaped us." The Humanoid Replicators noticed right away considering what to do about it.**

******"Several Crashed Wraith Fighters are being reported, we are losing contact with the Replicator Spiders sent to investigate... Borg Nanoprobes are Assimilating the Planet Gallifrey... Withdrawal all our Replicator Forces into Outer Space Immediately!" The Replicator Leader proclaimed. **


	206. The Borg Threat, part 10!

The Borg Collective was amazed at the Planet Gallifrey's Computer Database left behind when the Time Lords Abandoned their homes to the Daleks and threw the Planet Gallifrey into another dimension to get rid of them.

The Daleks fled across time as the Borg Assimilated the Planet Gallifrey and compared the Stargate Knowledge from the City of Atlantis to the Knowledge of the Gallifreyan Time Lords in disbelief.

The Time Lords were considered some Mythical Civilization inside the Star Trek Universe that the Borg Queen remembered and now she had proof that they existed inside another reality, the Borg Queen suddenly feels terror beyond anything she had ever considered possible at the realization of the Time Lords being real enough to destroy her whole species if they wanted to do it!

The Borg Queen was scared out of her mind and the Borg Collective halted their expansion to defend themselves from the Time Lords that know nothing about them in terror.

* * *

The Q Continuum watched the Borg Collective acting like Scared House Cats in frustration.

"The Black Guardian of the Doctor Who Universes did this!" The Leaders of the Q Continuum yelled outraged at what was happening to all their carefully considered plans for the Stargate Universe.

"Wait... we can work around this if we contact the White Guardian of the Doctor Who Universes to deal with the Daleks that were pulled into the Stargate Universe that we are dealing with." Q told the rest of the Q Continuum hopefully.

* * *

The 10th Doctor and Rose Tyler glanced around as their TARDIS was pulled across realities by the Q Continuum.

"What's Happening?" Rose Tyler yelled as the TARDIS crashed inside the Milky Way Galaxy of the Stargate Universe.

"The Time Vortex is gone and we are crashing! Brace Yourself!" The 10th Doctor yelled at Rose Tyler.

"Did we just fall into another dimension again?" Rose Tyler asked after the TARDIS stopped crashing.

"Hopefully this dimension has no Cybermen and the TARDIS keeps working...we landed somewhere besides London this time...well it had to happen sometime." The 10th Doctor responded while checking the TARDIS Controls to see where they landed and if it was safe for them to leave the TARDIS after the whole John Lumic Incident got the 10th Doctor uneasy about travel between dimensions.

"The TARDIS Sensors are reading signs of Orbital Bombardment outside and Human Survivors...come along Rose, let's find out what happened here." The 10th Doctor says before exploring the Alien Planet that his TARDIS landed on and wandering towards the Trashed Human Village under attack by the Wraith Fighter Darts.


	207. The Time Lord appears, part 1!

The Wraith Culling ended as the 10th Doctor was waving his Sonic Screwdriver in the air trying to scan the Wraith Dart Fighters retreating away from him.

"Partial DNA Scan Results...Organic Starships like my TARDIS...I can trace their DNA and rescue everyone." The 10th Doctor told himself reading his Sonic Screwdriver Results and running back inside the TARDIS with Rose Tyler following him.

The TARDIS landed inside one of the Wraith Hive Ships that the Wraith Darts are returning to and the 10th Doctor began exploring the creepy place.

"OK, Scanning for life-signs is just useless because their ships are alive, new universe and the Sonic Screwdriver is collecting too much information for me to understand. Back into the TARDIS, I need to study this." The 10th Doctor says returning to the TARDIS Control Room for analysis of his Sonic Screwdriver Scans.

"Wait...What are you doing?" The 10th Doctor yelled at his TARDIS taking off by itself.

"I have not done anything!" Rose Tyler protested.

"Not you, the TARDIS, she's terrified of something and the controls don't work anymore!" The 10th Doctor screamed alarmed at what was happening around them.

"We just landed in Cardiff...the TARDIS is recharging itself...nothing more we can do in here." The 10th Doctor sighed to himself in defeat as he explained and left the TARDIS with Rose Tyler.

Torchwood didn't exist and the Cardiff Time Rift was undiscovered by Humanity inside the Stargate Universe that the 10th Doctor was now wandering around.

"The Cardiff Time Rift here is growing unstable...We must take action quickly, Rose!" The 10th Doctor noticed within hours of leaving the TARDIS.

"The TARDIS has locked us out, but we need equipment to deal with the Cardiff Time Rift...we need help with this." The Time Lord stated thoughtfully searching for a phone to call the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce to help deal with the Cardiff Time Rift.

Luckily the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce still existed, however, this Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge Stewart never met the 3rd Doctor at all resulting in them capturing the 10th Doctor, Rose Tyler and the TARDIS before dealing with the Cardiff Time Rift.


	208. The Time Lord appears, part 2!

"I would like to start by thanking you for telling us about this Cardiff Time Rift before someone got hurt and move on to how you got on the Planet Earth without anyone noticing you." Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge Stewart proclaimed.

"I'm from another universe where your United Nations Intelligence Taskforce hired me to be your Scientific Adviser." The 10th Doctor answers as the Lie Detector confirmed that he was telling the truth.

"How did you get into our dimension?" Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge Stewart questions the 10th Doctor.

"Got pulled across dimensions by accident, not really sure how it happened, but, once I noticed the Cardiff Time Rift, I called UNIT Forces to help deal with it." The 10th Doctor admits.

"You did the right thing, now that UNIT knows about the Cardiff Time Rift, we are already working on ways to stabilize it and that brings me back to what to do about your group. Rose Tyler was never born in this universe and I can't allow Alien Doctors to roam around England by themselves after the Alien Invasions that attacked us earlier." Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge Stewart points out.

"I understand your worried and personally I agree that the universe can be dangerous, however, I can help you defend your homes." The 10th Doctor reasons with Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge Stewart.

"I will consider it, take him back to the Holding Cells with Rose Tyler." Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge Stewart responds and his troops obey his orders.

Rose Tyler was pacing her Jail Cell when the 10th Doctor joined her.


	209. The Time Lord appears, part 3!

"DNA Tests confirm whoever this Doctor is, he was not Genetically Engineered by the Asgard Loki, we are looking at an unknown species that might be one of the Stargate Builders themselves." Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge Stewart proclaimed over the Telephone with General George Hammond.

"Do we have any proof that he is one of the Stargate Builders?" General Hammond asked.

"He claimed to be a Time Lord Called the Doctor and given how advanced his technology is, it makes sense that he might be one of the Stargate Builders from another dimension." Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge Stewart reported.

"This Doctor also brought some British Female Named Rose Tyler with him, I already searched her Fingerprints and DNA for a match without any luck...it appears this Rose Tyler was never born in our universe. The Doctor did offer to help us defend ourselves, hopefully we can get some better weaponry out of the deal." Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge Stewart continued talking looking thoughtfully at the TARDIS Energy Scans that are higher than all their Naquadah Reactor Tests combined.

* * *

"Well, Doctor, you offered to help us defend ourselves and I'm wondering what kinds of Weaponry you can make for us to protect Humanity." Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge Stewart says walking towards the 10th Doctor's Holding Cell.

"I'm not an Arms Dealer!" The 10th Doctor protested glaring at Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge Stewart.

"How are you planning to help us without giving us new weaponry?" Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge Stewart asked confused.

"I'm a Scientist and I have seen the Military misuse enough weaponry to know just how bad handing over something you don't understand can get, however, if you provide me with my own Research Lab, I can be very helpful to you." The 10th Doctor stated getting his point across at the same time.

"You want to join our Research Staff?" Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge Stewart asked surprised what he was hearing.

"I was the Scientific Adviser for UNIT beforehand and I can do it again if you allow it." The 10th Doctor added smiling.


	210. The Time Lord appears, part 4!

The 10th Doctor frowned looking over the Goa'uld Staff Weapon that he was given to study beside Rose Tyler.

"I have never seen this technology before, the research notes call it a Goa'uld Staff Weapon taken from some Dead Jaffa Warrior with Autopsy Reports...Larva Goa'uld cut open for analysis...I wonder what the Goa'uld are?" The 10th Doctor rambled to himself wondering how technologically advanced this UNIT Organization was from his own universe.

The 10th Doctor looked horrified when he found out what the Goa'uld Species are from his Research Computer's Search Program and told Rose Tyler what he discovered.

"The Goa'uld Species are just Parasites taking over Human Bodies to rule the universe as false gods...I need to use my Sonic Screwdriver to scan for the Goa'uld DNA once I get my stuff back." The 10th Doctor told himself worriedly.

The 10th Doctor kept reading about the Goa'uld Technology that Humanity already knows about in amazement and glanced around at the devices placed inside his Research Laboratory.

Outdated Goa'uld Technology already recorded inside the Research Computer Database that Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge Stewart provided to the Time Lord in the first place.

Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge Stewart was testing how much he knows about the Goa'uld Technology and the 10th Doctor knows nothing about the Goa'uld Species to the surprise of the Stargate Program.

* * *

"The Goa'uld are scavengers, if this Doctor doesn't know about them, he might be from an universe where the Goa'uld never discovered the Stargate Network, although that doesn't help us much in the short term. We might be able to trace his Quantum signature back to his home universe to search for new technology, but, we have no idea what would be waiting there for us." Doctor Rodney McKay stated thoughtfully.


	211. The Time Lord appears, part 5!

The 10th Doctor found the point of origin for the Goa'uld Species and the Unas Species, Planetary Identified as P3X-888.

Planetary Environment Destroyed by the Daleks during the Time War, no survivors returned from the Gallifreyan Research Colony at all! The Goa'uld Controlled Unas Hosts never discovered Humanity inside the Doctor Who Universe and fled the Daleks into hiding.

"I never expected the Goa'uld Species to be more dangerous in this Dimension than in our own reality, I can't ignore this, Rose, too many people are getting hurt!" The 10th Doctor proclaimed.

"I'm not asking you to ignore this, I'm asking if you can win this?" Rose Tyler protested knowing what he would need done.

"I have done genocide before and all I would need is the Goa'uld DNA to do this quickly." The 10th Doctor responds tiredly.

Doctor Rodney McKay paused watching the Surveillance Tape in horror at what he was listening too, the Time Lord Doctor was thinking about Biological Warfare against the Goa'uld without knowing about the Jaffa Resistance Movement that Teal'c was starting.

Understandable, but, Doctor Rodney McKay can't allow the 10th Doctor to try Biological Warfare against the Goa'uld System Lords because Teal'c would die without the Larva Goa'uld keeping him alive.

After the United Nation's Stargate Program explained the Jaffa Resistance Movement against the Goa'uld System Lords to the 10th Doctor, he agreed to not use the Biological Warfare against the Goa'uld Empire knowing his TARDIS would need resources from the Stargate Program to defend the Planet Earth without the Humans putting him in jail for acting reckless to save them.


	212. The Time Lord appears, part 6!

The Micronoid Aggregates extend their Hive Mind towards Controlling their Asgard Creators before expanding across the Stargate Network to conquer the Milky Way Galaxy for themselves.

The Asgard Loki made the same mistake that the Alterans made creating the Asurans to defeat the Wraith Queens and not considering they might develop minds of their own to endanger the rest of the universe afterwards.

Commandeering the Wraith Hive Ships gave the Micronoid Empire knowledge of the Alteran Warfare against the Wraith Queens beforehand while the Micronoids fought the Goa'uld System Lords standing in their way of defeating the Asgard Empire and going after the city of Atlantis.

The appearance of the Borg Cubes took the Micronoids by surprise more than the Ori Motherships did, being from another dimension provided the Borg Collective the advantage when they overwhelmed the Ori Armada and left the Goa'uld Forces behind to Steal Ori Technology inside the Milky Way Galaxy to cover their escape.

The Micronoids know nothing about the Borg Cubes as the Goa'uld Forces Researched Ori Technology against the Wraith Hive Ships allowing the Borg Threat to be overlooked by both sides turning on each other.

The Leftover Wraith Queens from the future are being wiped out by the Goa'uld System Lords while the Micronoids went into hiding from the Borg Threat that are more powerful than the Ori Motherships and searched for answers dealing with the Borg before they came back to the Milky Way Galaxy again.

* * *

The Tok'ra Resistance Movement was rebuilding itself against the Goa'uld Empire.

Samantha Carter glanced around the Tok'ra Tunnels as the Tok'ra Equipment was being moved, Jolinar keeps protesting about working with Anise on the Goa'uld Mothership Construction Program while the rest of the Tok'ra Resistance checked the status of the Goa'uld System Lords fighting the Wraith Hive Ships.

Lantash was being very understanding of Samantha Carter getting used to being Jolinar's Human Host and Martouf helped explain what the Tok'ra are all about after Samantha woke up inside the Tok'ra Tunnels without a clue how she got there.

Meeting the X-Com Forces from the future telling her that removing Samantha Carter from the Stargate Program in the past was the only way to save the Tok'ra Resistance Movement from falling apart inside the future because the Tok'ra Scientists would not be hindered by the NID Faction fighting the Goa'uld Threat!

Jolinar was overjoyed at the X-Com Forces for saving her life and Samantha Carter reluctantly agreed that the Tok'ra Researchers would have better odds of making weapons against the Goa'uld Forces without the NID Operatives trying to steal the Technology for their own use.

1 year later found Samantha Carter still living among the Tok'ra Empire created by the Cloned Tok'ra Queen Egeria that was returned by the X-Com Forces working with the Asgard High Council to reshape history against the Ori Armada that none of the Tok'ra Empire knows anything about.

The news that the Stargate Program gave up their Stargate for the Asgard Protected Planets Treaty started to make the actions of the X-Com Forces very clear when you consider that Samantha Carter being part of the Tok'ra Forces helped fight the Goa'uld System Lords regardless of the Planet Earth losing Stargate Travel.

The Future Humans knew all along that the Stargate Program would fail and saved Jolinar from Stargate Command to start over with the Tok'ra with Samantha Carter along for the trip.

The X-303 Class Starship Blueprints from the future gave the Tok'ra Empire their first advantage against the Goa'uld Empire before the Wraith Hive Ships ambushed them and the X-Com Forces were taken completely by surprise from what Jolinar recalled.

**"The X-Com Forces are not all knowing, but, they know enough to save our lives ahead of time." Jolinar offers trying to cheer up her Human Host. **

"The Stargate Program at my home has failed! I'm feeling like I was saved from the Titanic only to watch it sink into the ocean without me!" Samantha Carter protested the irony that she was feeling.

**"It is not all bad news! The Wraith Hive Ships have weakened the Goa'uld Empire enough for the Tok'ra Empire to go unnoticed and our Queen Egeria is very proud of us." Jolinar responds.**

"The Pangarans still want the Tok'ra helping them make more Tretonin for themselves, I'm surprised that Queen Egeria agreed to it." Samantha Carter admits.

**"The Tok'ra High Council took over all the Tretonin Centers, we used the Asgard Cloning Technology to stockpile enough Mindless Symbiotic Clones to create two years worth of their Tretonin Supply and took their Tretonin Research for ourselves in fair trade." Jolinar pointed out. **

"You mean the Tok'ra took their Tretonin Research and left enough Tretonin Supplies to cover the fact they can't create any more of it by themselves?" Samantha Carter asked Jolinar.

**"The Goa'uld System Lords would wipe the Pangarans out if they discovered the Tretonin Research! We need the copy of it to test on our own Jaffa Troops!" Jolinar protested. **

"I just hope the X-Com Forces don't try to talk Egeria into anything more dangerous than making the Goa'uld Motherships, my people are seeking weaponry against the Goa'uld and we don't always consider the consequences of our actions." Samantha Carter told Jolinar worriedly.

**"Your people are reckless, Samantha, however, we do share the same goals, I'm sure we can work out the problems together." Jolinar says hopefully watching the Tok'ra Empire Construct Goa'uld Motherships to defend themselves instead of hiding in terror from their enemies.**


	213. The Time Lord appears, part 7!

The 10th Doctor checked his TARDIS Scans frowning as Doctor Rodney McKay stared dumbfounded at the inside of his TARDIS with the rest of the Human Team Called SG-1.

Jack O'Neill, Rodney McKay, Teal'c and Daniel Jackson wandered around the Control Room staring at their surroundings in amazement while Rose Tyler told SG-1 all about her adventures.

The 10th Doctor was leaving Rose Tyler to keep SG-1 away from him while he worked and so far Rose Tyler was giving the first tour of the TARDIS Hallways that might get them lost enough for him to figure out what the Goa'uld System Lords are doing inside the Milky Way Galaxy.

The Wraith Hive Ships fighting the Goa'uld Armada appeared on the TARDIS Display Computer as the 10th Doctor watched the battle taking place relaxing now that he knows the Goa'uld System Lords are not going to invade the Planet Earth and he can focus on Scanning the rest of the Milky Way Galaxy to learn more about the Stargate Universe.

The Tollan Government looked useful as the 10th Doctor checked what Interstellar Governments are responding to his Computer Hacking Attempts because the Nox Republic, the Tollan Empire, the Asgard Empire, the Serrakin Alliance and the Gadmeer Empire all tried tracing his TARDIS Computer back towards the Planet Earth to deal with him.

The sudden shock of the Advanced Computer Technology coming from the Primitive Planet Earth without any Stargate sends the Asgard High Council to investigate what was going on.

The Asgard Thor expected an Alien Starship being in orbit of the Planet Earth spying on their Human Civilization and found nothing besides the Orbital Asgard Shipyard left behind when the Asgard High Council took the Stargate away from the Earth Stargate Program. Frowning the Asgard Thor traced the TARDIS Computer Signal to the Stargate Program itself bewildered by the mystery that he was following.

"The Computer Analysis Confirms Gallifreyan Origin...Impossible...the Time Lords are all dead." The Asgard Named Thor told the Nox Ambassador Named Lya in confusion.

"It would appear the Time Lords survived." Lya says pointing at the TARDIS Detected by the Asgard Computers and Thor stared dumbfounded at the fact that one of the Time Lords came to the Stargate Program at the Planet Earth.

* * *

"Hello, Time Lord, I am Thor of the Asgard Empire and this is the Nox Ambassador Named Lya. We thought nobody survived the destruction of the Planet Gallifrey." The 10th Doctor looked them over and frowned as he listened.

"I'm the Last Time Lord left and my name is the Doctor! Explain this Goa'uld Infestation that I discovered!" The 10th Doctor commands looking outraged at them.

"Please, don't punish us, the Asgard High Council are dealing with Living Replication Machines invading us already!" Thor begs the 10th Doctor in terror.

"I'm Sorry, how bad is the status of the Asgard Empire?" The 10th Doctor asked sympathetically.

"We are still rebuilding the Asgard Empire from fighting the Replicators." Thor admits unsure what was going on with the Last Time Lord.

The 10th Doctor glanced around Thor's Starship after leaving Rose Tyler talking to the Asgard Thor beside his TARDIS while he wandered around checking how advanced the Asgard Technology was with his Sonic Screwdriver.


	214. The Time Lord appears, part 8!

**The Tok'ra Empire had started Building Goa'uld Motherships and seeking out the Free Jaffa Resistance to fight for them while the Goa'uld System Lords are at war with the Wraith Hive Ships. **

**The Borg Cubes had decimated both the Goa'uld Forces and the Wraith Hive Ships as they explored the Milky Way Galaxy's Stargate Network.**

* * *

**"Report." The Dalek Drone asked the rest of the Daleks.**

**"The Borg Collective are invading the Milky Way Galaxy in search of us. The Dalek Empire must be restored before the Borg Threat discovers our location." The Other Dalek Drone responded. **

**"Humans detected on Unknown Planet, investigate for slave labor potential and transmit findings." The Dalek Commander orders.**

**"Orders recorded and investigation will begin at once." The Dalek Drone says landing the Dalek Flying Saucer on the Unknown Planet for them to check how advanced the Human Civilization really are before the Daleks invaded.**

**"The Humans have no electricity on this planet, no Industry are being detected that can help rebuild the Dalek Empire for us." The Dalek Drones reported.**

**The Dalek Drones floated through the trees hidden from being spotted by the Primitive Humans as they glanced at the Human Villages made from Wooden Houses and scanned for any technological development that they can use to their own advantage. **

**The Crashed Goa'uld Death Glider found by the Daleks was thousands of years old and also in several pieces of scattered debris that the Daleks took for study.**

**"Naquadah detected inside the Extinct Goa'uld Technology, Dalek Nanites Deployed to break down the Goa'uld Technology into Usable Naquadah Resources for Dalek Construction." The Daleks reported releasing the Nanites from their Dalek Plunger Arms and exploring away from the Humans for Abandoned Goa'uld Mining Sites that might be useful to them.**

* * *

**"This is the Asgard High Council to Commander Thor. We have detected Dalek Energy Signatures inside the Milky Way Galaxy and are ordering you to investigate with the Time Lord." The transmission was short and to the point as Commander Thor looked just as dumbfounded as Rose Tyler was by it.**


End file.
